Ultimension Jamtune: The Fighters And Swordsmen
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: So, this place is Gamindustri... It's a lot better than I thought! My name is James Scott; and, I along with my girlfriend, best friend, and brother will solve the mystery of how we got here and fight evil monsters with the help of our CPU friends! Self Insert OC story. Mentions of different anime and anime moves as well. Enjoy! Also, I will be accepting OCs as well!
1. Arc 1: Best Friends

The Fighter And The Swordsman

Chapter 1: Best Friends

(Self Insert OC this time! Booya! I'm in this story myself! Guess which one I am! Also, this is one of the only times I will put myself in here… So, don't get used to me yelling at myself. A/N.)

-Earth; Chicago, Illinois; Rocola High School- A locker door closed and a short orange haired male with red eyes groaned as he leaned against the locker. He slapped his forehead and closed his eyes.

"What's the deal? You good, man?" a voice asked as a dark skinned male with short black hair walked up to him. He pushed his purple rimmed glasses up on his face. He had soulful brown eyes that almost seemed to pierce into your soul.

"Nothing, James… I'm fine. Are we still on for Game Night tonight?" the orange haired male said as he stood up straight.

"Of course, Stephen… We always have Game Night every Friday night! Nothing changes," James told him as he leaned on the locker and opened it to put a white notebook inside.

"You're seriously gonna leave your notebook here? What if Grant gets to it?" Stephen asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I dare that neanderthal to come get my most prized possession… The Neptunia handbook!" James declared as he spread his arms out wide.

(By the way… This is NOT how I act in real life. Just putting it out there… A/N.)

"So, anyway… Why you so sad? You should be happy! Summer break is here!" James smirked as he punched Stephen on the shoulder.

"Well… Bonnie and I broke up earlier today," Stephen grumbled as he shook his head. James hissed and tsked as he shook his head.

"I told you she was no good… What is it with you and girls lately? That's the 7th one this year!" James told him as he stood in front of Stephen, "What should we do about it?"

"Look, I don't need a girl to be happy…"

"Spoken like a true Noire," James smirked as he pats his shoulder.

"Shut up…" Stephen smirked as he shook his head, "By the way… Have you got the next HDN game yet?"

"Ya boy got you," James smirked as he pulled out a game with Purple and Iris Heart on the cover.

"Sweet! It's grinding time, Neppy and Plutie… Hope your butts are clenched!" Stephen smirked.

"Your love for Plutia is unhealthy, S," James said as a trail of sweat streamed down his forehead.

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Body Pillow," Stephen joked as he raised his brow. James gasped and held a hand over his heart.

"How dare you taunt me like that! I have a hug pillow!" James told him as he shook his head.

"Same difference, pal… We'd better go. Akina and Seth are waiting on us," Stephen smirked as he closed his locker and walked past his best friend of 3 years. James saluted and closed his locker as he followed the orange haired male. When they walked out the front doors, they were greeted by a jet black haired Asian female about the same age as they are and another dark skinned male with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, you 2! How long were you gonna take in there? I was worried that you got stuffed into your lockers again!" Akina told them as she rushed up to them. Seth shook his head and looked at James.

"I know… She's my girlfriend," James smirked as he hugged Akina, "Aki, listen… We're fine. No one is getting bullied the day before summer break. Not if I have anything to say about it." Akina smirked as she leaned back on James's chest.

"Ooh… I know. I was kinda hoping you were at the same time. Then, my Kiss of Faith would've made it ALL better," Akina smirked as she bounced her rather large breasts up and down a few times. Seth and Stephen glanced at James and shook their heads.

"She's your girlfriend," Seth and Stephen smirked as they began to walk away.

"Bros, come on! Ugh… Really? Oh well…" James sighed as he took Akina by the hand and the 2 lovers chased after their friends.

(Also… Akina Takashi is MY OC love interest and is in no shape or form a carbon copy of Akidearest. This is a reminder. A/N.)

-Later That Same Day; James's House- Akina, Stephen, Seth, and James were sitting in front of a brightly lit flat screen T.V., playing some Super Street Fighter IV and enjoying some snacks. Then, a dark skinned woman with short black hair tied in a bun behind her head walked up behind them and sighed as she shook her head.

"How long do you 4 intend to sit there? I made dinner for tonight," she said as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Dinner?! Sweet!" James called as he tossed his controller to the side and hopped up to his feet, "You guys want some?"

"I am hungry… Why not?" Akina smiled as she also got to her feet and sets down her controller, "Besides, I was beating that booty for a while now."

"You're not that good at this game, Aki… Trust me. You can whoop us at Soul Caliber 2 a lot with Nightmare," Seth told her as he and Stephen got to their feet.

"Well, then! I am superior to you all since I am the goddess of gaming in this circle of friends," Akina boasted as she and the others followed James's mother to the kitchen.

"Aki… Vert can possibly beat you to a pulp in an MMORPG in a second," Stephen smirked.

"Vert is a video game character… How can she match up to me?" Akina smirked as she sat in a chair next to the counter.

"It's illogical," James's mother said as she carried 2 plates to a round table, "But, it is possible for someone to dethrone you." Akina pouted as she looked away.

"Heheh… Nice one, Ms. Jackie," Stephen smirked as he nods his head.

"Mom…"

"Don't Mom me… You know it's gonna happen sooner or later," Jackie told him. James and Akina looked at each other and sighed. James and Seth placed 3 more plates of food at the table.

"So, how we gonna do this? Who sits where?" Seth asked as he looked at the others.

"Hmm… Well, no matter what I sit next to my mother. No questions asked," James told them as he sat in a chair on the left side. Jackie sat next to her son and smirked.

"You know you gonna get an ass whooping if you say something out of line, right?" Jackie told him. James shrank in his seat as he slowly nods his head. Akina giggled as Seth and Stephen sat in their respective seat across from her.

"You ain't safe, either," Jackie told Akina as she glared at her. The Asian stopped giggling and also shrank in her seat.

"Your parents aren't here to tell you how to act… So, that leaves you all in my care for now. Remember… We stick together. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Seth and Stephen said at the same time. Seth, James, and Stephen all live together in James's mother's house with her and Akina lives next door to them. Seth and James are stepbrothers due to Seth's father and James's mother marrying a few years ago. Seth's father died 6 months after their marriage. Stephen is a foster brother that Jackie adopted a few weeks afterwards. Ever since then, the 3 boys have been living with each other. James and Akina have known each other since the first year of middle school and have been dating since their freshman year.

"Okay… With that out of the way, let's eat!" Seth smirked as he dug into his food. James looked at Seth as a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead.

"Man, you eat a lot for your age," Jackie told him as she also had a beat of sweat trail down her forehead.

"I'm gonna be a man soon! A man's gotta eat!" Seth smirked as he looked at them. Stephen sighs and drank from his water bottle.

"Gee… I feel right at home here," Akina smirked as she looked around the table.

-Meanwhile; Gamindustri; Planeptune- A young black and green haired male leaned on a purple railing, looking out onto a large bustling city. He was standing on the balcony of a large tower several hundred feet in the air.

"How long are you gonna stand out there, dude? We gotta get ready for the friendship treaty ceremony!" a light female voice called to him. He looked back at a girl with short light purple hair wearing a small blue hoodie over a dark purple jersey dress with white frills hanging off the bottom.

"I know, Neptune… Trust me. I was just… Enjoying the view," he said as he walked towards her. Neptune smirked as she was surrounded in a bright light. When the light disappeared, a mature woman with long dark purple hair stood where Neptune once stood. She wore a purple dress with matching high heels as well as a purple rose in her hair.

"Come… Let us join the others," the woman smiled as she held out her hand. The boy took her hand and the 2 of them walked into the tower.

-Earth; Scott Residence- James looked out his bedroom window as he slipped on a pair of black pajama pants. Akina laid on his bed as she read a novel with a girl with bird wings on the cover.

"Ooh… Why can't you confess your love to him, Max?! Dang it!" Akina pouted as she swung her legs out behind her.

"You and your Maximum Ride… Do you ever get tired of it?" James smirked as he sat next to her. Akina fake gasped as she closed her book and looked at him.

"I never get tired of it! You should know that!" Akina told him as she folds her arms.

"Yeah… Tell me why I fell in love with you again? Oh, yeah… Because we like some of the same things," James smirked as he leaned in close to Akina and kissed her on the lips. Akina giggled and kissed him back.

"Don't have too much fun tonight," Seth's voice teased them. He and Stephen shared a room next to James.

"Stop listening in, you jerks!" James called as he slammed his left fist into the wall, "Get your own girlfriends!"

"Believe me… I can't keep one even if I tried!" Stephen pouted. James slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Sorry… I didn't…" James called.

"Nah… I know. You mean any harm," Stephen said kindly, "The girls at school have no taste anyway… Aki is the only one with taste."

"Thank you for covering your tracks," Akina called.

"I'm gonna head off to bed… Night," Stephen called as he laid back in his bed.

"Don't screw her TOO hard tonight, bro… She still has to walk in the morning," Seth teased as he also laid back in his bed. Akina and James blushed madly at that comment.

"Your brother and best friend is something else…" Akina blushed as she looked down at her breasts.

"Yeah… I know. I'll sleep in a few… Get some rest, okay?" James told Akina as he picked up a black game device and turned it on, "I got some grinding to do…"

"Okay… Night," Akina smiled as she kissed him on the lips and laid down beside him. James began playing the device for an hour before the screen went blank.

"What?! I just finished charging this thing! How could it be dead already?!" James thought as he looked the device over from front to back. He smacked it lightly a few times and shook it twice in front of him. He puts it to his ear and a voice came out of it.

"Hello, James… May I ask you a question?" the voice asked in a light and kind tone. He quickly dropped the device onto his lap and stared at it for a few seconds. He slowly picks it back up and looked at the blank screen. Several words began to spell out on the screen.

"My name is Mulina… I am the True Goddess. And, I wish to know you better," the words spelled out onscreen. He trembled as he read the words on the screen.

"Umm… Okay. I'll play along," he thought as he slowly nods his head. He looked at the screen as it revealed a question out to him.

"If you had any type of weapon, what would it be?" he read the question.

"Honestly, I love swords and martial arts… But, swordfighting is loads more fun. Swords it is… But, how do I enter my answer in?" James said softly so he wouldn't wake Akina from her sleep. A keypad appeared onscreen.

"Convenient. Okay… Swords," he thought as he entered in the answer.

(This is true… I love swords and martial arts. I even took karate back when I was 10. But… I'm a yellow belt. I still suck, anyway. A/N.)

"If you had any ability, what would it be?" The next question appears onscreen.

"That's a doozy… Hmm… Honestly, I would love to have the ability to use ninjutsu and taijutsu like in Naruto Shippuden," James smirked as he entered his answer into the device, "Oh! And, use the Sage Of Six Paths… Nah. I'm fine with just Senjutsu Chakra. Wait… I can do Bleach also! I can have Ichigo's powers as well! I want that as well!" He also enters that as well.

"What kind of person are you?"

"I'm kind and outgoing… But, I am sometimes a little selfish at some points. But, I am slow to anger a lot of the time," he replied as he entered his answer into the device.

"Would you put your life on the line for others?"

"Yes… If it's my bro, my best friend, my girl, or my mom… Then, yes. It'll take a lot for me to put my life on the line for other people I don't know… I'm only human," he said.

"I see… You don't sound that selfish to me," the device said.

"Wait… You heard me?" James asked quietly.

"Yes… Now, the final question… Would you like to be able to meet your favorite character?" the device asked.

"Isn't that every Otaku's dream?" James joked as he nods his head.

"I'll take that as a yes… Registration complete. James Scott… Welcome to Hyperdimension," the device called as a bright light shone off the screen. James covered his eyes and was sucked into the screen instantly! Akina sat up to hear James scream in shock. She looked at the smoking device and grabbed it.

"James?! Honey?!" Akina called as she shook the screen.

"Hello, Akina Takashi… May I ask a few questions?" the device asked seriously in a different voice. It was a male voice. Seth and Stephen raced into James's room to find Akina holding the black device in her hands.

"Aki, we heard a scream… What happened?!" Stephen asked seriously.

"Did he screw you so hard he vanished?!" Seth asked with a shocked look on his face. Stephen smacked him in the back of the head.

"Good thing Mom had to work overnight tonight… Otherwise… We'd be waist deep in trouble. Aki, what happened?" Stephen asked Akina as she continued to look at the black device.

"You guys might think I'm crazy… But, James was sucked into this PS Vita," Akina told them, "I saw it happen, I swear!"

"You're lying…" Seth smirked.

"I don't lie about crazy shit!" Akina swore. Whenever Akina swore, she was always serious. Seth shut up after that.

"Aki… What happened before that?" Stephen asked as he sat beside her.

"I heard James talking to himself… And, there was a bright flash… When the light disappeared, I looked over and. I saw James get sucked into that thing!" Akina explained while in a panic, "We have to save him!"

"How?" Seth asked, "He's inside a video game! Not even Mages. Could figure out time travel!" Seth said. Akina and Stephen glanced at Seth and sighed.

"Excuse me… I can help you get to James," the device spoke up.

"Whoa! It talked!" Stephen gasped.

"Who are you? Why did you take my boyfriend?!" Akina snarled as she shook the device.

"Calm down… He is currently traversing through universes at the moment… Once he is safely in Hyperdimension, I can take the 3 of you there," the device said stoically, "In the meantime, how about we answer some questions?"

"Fine… If you're lying to us…" Stephen said seriously.

"Understood. Question 1," the device said.

-Gamindustri; Evening- The ceremony had reached its end and the afterparty is in full swing. Neptune and 3 other women stood in a circle, holding up glasses as a sign of friendship between them.

"Ahh… This is more like it. The 4 of us, friends as friends can be!" Neptune smiled as she looked at the 3 ladies.

"You sure have a way with words…" the short brown haired female said as she took a sip from her glass.

"Daww… Don't be such a downer, Blanc. This is me we're talking about!" Neptune giggled. Blanc sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Only you would be so causal about today, Neptune… Anyway, Uni and I have to get going soon. I have a lot of work to do," the raven haired female sighed as she flipped her left pigtail out beside her.

"Noire, do you really have to do that with your hair? You ain't that fabulous," the green and black haired male from before teased the twintailed tsundere. Noire shot a glare at the male and he shrank back a few steps.

"Oh, leave Bradley alone… He is just teasing," the blonde smirked as she looked at Noire.

"He is a pest sometimes, Vert… He knows better," Noire told Vert.

"I am not a pest… Oh, never mind," Bradley sighed. A younger looking version of Noire taps her foot at Bradley and flicked him behind the ear.

"Oww! Why did you do that?!"

"You've been ignoring us the whole time!" she told him.

"Uh… Have I really? Sorry…" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. A pair of twins walked up to him and looked up at him.

"Uni, Rom, Ram… Where's Nepgear?" Bradley asked.

"Inside… Go talk to her," Uni told him.

"Come on!" Ram told him as she pulled him by the arm.

"Hey, stop pulling! I'm coming!" Bradley called as they walked inside.

-Meanwhile; Above Planetower- A large white portal appeared in the sky and James fell out of the portal. He began to freefall towards the tip of Planetower.

"Am I gonna die like this?! **Noooo!** " James screamed as he continues to fall towards the sharp looking tip. A red bladed katana appeared in front of his face.

"What the?! What is this?! Know what?! Don't care!" He grabbed the silver handle of the sword and maneuvers his way out of the tip. He stabs the side of the tip and the sword began to cut through the metal like a knife cuts through butter. It slowed his descent just enough for him to pull the sword out and freefall towards the balcony where the afterparty was being held.

" **Incoming! Coming in hot!** " James screamed loud enough for the 4 women to hear him. He lands right on top of Noire and flattens her against the ground.

"Oww… That hurt. What did I land on?"

"I will kill you…" a voice groaned underneath him. He then felt something soft and mushy in his hands. He looked down at his free left hand and realized… He was squeezing Noire's breast tightly.

"Oh, Damn it… Here comes a slap…" James muttered as he released Noire's breast. He then sat up and Noire did the same, a deep shade of red rising on her cheeks. She punched him straight in the face, knocking him back into a table. A large bowl of punch spilled all over him and the bowl lands on his head as he crashed into the table.

"I did not expect the punch… Oww, my face…" James groaned as he held his hand over his bruised nose. The CPU Candidates raced out onto the balcony to see what was the commotion.

"I swear… I had no ill intention. I was just dropping in!" James told Noire as she rose angrily to her feet and summoned a rapier to her side.

"Whoever you are, you dastardly villain… I will kill you!" Noire snarled as she charged at him.

"Guess that means I am screwed… Well done, me… Goodbye, cruel world," James groaned as he braced himself. Then, a glimpse of white appeared before the dark skinned male and intercepts Noire. It clashed its large buster sword with her rapier and pushed her back.

"Wha… Who are you?! Are you with him?!" Noire accused.

"My name is Akina Takashi…. And, I am his girlfriend. And, you WILL NOT lay a finger on him," the figure told Noire as it raised its face towards her.

"Aki…" James said as he looked at her. She was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black blazer over it, a black and white skirt with black and white tights underneath, and black dress shoes. The PS Vita hung off of a hook on her skirt.

"Thanks for the save… But, this was my fault to begin with. Let me explain it to her, please," James told Akina. Akina looked back at him and sighed as she lowered her guard. James tossed the bowl off of his head and got to his feet.

"Listen… I'm sorry I landed on you. And, sorry for grabbing you like that… It was not my intention to do any of that. I'm obviously not from here; and, neither is Akina. My name is James Scott… And, I'm from Earth," James explained to Noire, "Same goes for Akina…" Noire scoffed and looked away as she called back her weapon.

"What is Earth?" Vert asked as she looked at James and Akina.

"Wait a minute… Where the hell did you get that outfit?! I wasn't aware of this!" James told Akina as he looked at her, "Where's Seth and Stephen?"

"1st… Mulina gave this to me. 2nd… Seth and Stephen were behind me. Maybe we got separated on entry," Akina told James.

"Mmhmm… I wasn't asked about an outfit," James said seriously.

"Wait a second… You said Mulina, right?," a small voice called. A small figure hovered up to them and looked at them.

"Yes… Do you know Mulina?" Akina asked the figure.

"She was the original True Goddess of Gamindustri… She lived a very long time ago. She created me and the goddesses as well," she said.

"So, you're Histoire!" James said... Even though he knew everyone in Hyperdimension.

"Yes… How do you know Mulina?," Histoire asked them.

"Well… She was in this device," Akina said as she showed Histoire the PS Vita, "She brought James here first... Then, she brought me, Seth, and Stephen here. But, we lost Seth and Stephen."

"I see… There must be a reason why she has brought the 2 of you and your other 2 friends here," Histoire said.

"Histy, are they telling the truth?" Neptune asked.

"Yes… Because, in all my years in Gamindustri… I have never seen a device like this," Histoire said, "And, they might have direct contact with the True Goddess. Since you were pulled from the world you once knew… I will find a way to bring you home. But, that is entirely up to you."

"Uhh… Not so soon, anyway. Mulina granted us some powers; I wanna test them out," James smirked as he held up his sword, "Is there a place where I can test them out?"

"I have an idea," Bradley called as he stepped up with his Twin Claymores at his sides, "How about here?"

"No way…" Neptune called to no avail as Bradley charged at James.

"Get ready, pal… I won't hold back!" Bradley told James as he got in front of him. James swung his sword above his head.

" **Try this on for size! Getsuga Tenshou!** " James called as the blade of his sword became pitch black. He swung the darkened sword down towards Bradley and hits him with it full force! The ground quaked with the amount of pressure and weight James put into it.

"Nice one! That hurt a little!" Bradley called as he got back to his feet and held his swords at his sides.

"Nice! Looks like it wasn't a lie after all! Here I come!" James called as he charged at Bradley.

"Wait! Don't spar here! This is the Basillicom!" Histoire called as she got in between them. The 2 boys stopped and groaned.

"The fight was just getting started, too! Come on, Histy!" Bradley argued.

"It was about to go down!" James frowned as he sheaths his sword in a holster at his left side.

"Spar somewhere else, please… This is a place of solitude, not a fight club!" Histoire scolded the both of them.

"Man, she's a lot like my mother…" James thought as he folds his arms.

"That was close…" Nepgear sighed. Bradley went back over to where the CPU Candidates were and called his swords back.

"Sucks so much…" Bradley grumbled as he shook his head.

"You should know better!" Uni told him.

"You're not my mother…" Bradley said to Uni as he looked away.

"Never mind… You are hopeless," Uni sighed as she shook her head.

"Hey, Aki… Do you happen to have any money? We need to find a hotel to stay for the night," James told Akina as she puts her large sword away in a pouch on her skirt.

"Uhh… Dollar bills or Credits?" Akina asked him as she looked at him.

"2 things… 1: Credits. 2: How the actual hell did you fit that HUGE sword into your skirt?!" James said in shock.

"Don't ask…" Akina told him. James sighed and shook his head.

"And, Mulina and Verity did not give me any Credits. Only this blank card… That I have no idea how to use." She held up a purple and green card to James and looked at it.

"That's a Dev Card… It's a card that holds Credits," Blanc spoke up to them.

"Why not call it a Credit Card?" James asked seriously.

"It was Neptune's idea to name it that," Noire sighed, "We just started manufacturing those 2 months ago."

"So… I'm still in trouble with you?" James asked Noire.

"Pretty much," Noire said seriously as she glared at him.

"But… I said sorry," James said softly as he looked away, "Man, Noire must hate me…"

"I don't hate you," Akina told him as she hugged his arm.

"I know that… Guess we can live in a hotel for now. Come on," James said as he and Akina walked to the entrance.

"Just a second! You can live here!" Neptune called as she rushed up to them and pulled them back towards her, "I don't mind!"

"I agree… It would be a delight to have you stay here," Nepgear smiled as she nods her head.

"I can't wait to see what other kind of attacks you can dish out!" Bradley smirked, "Whenever you need a sparring partner, I'm there!"

"Ooh… Can't wait to see what you're made of!" James smirked as he looked at Bradley.

"Wait… Something isn't right here. Bradley isn't part of the original cast of Hyperdimension Neptunia… Maybe when we came here, we probably changed a few things," James thought as he hid his concern behind his smirk. Blanc seemed to pick up on that and walked up to James and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Bradley is the CPU Candidate of Leanbox… He was born not too long after Nepgear, Rom, Ram, and Uni were born," Blanc explained, "It's okay… You don't need to worry about it that much."

"She says that… And, yet I am worried. What else has changed?" James thought as he looked at Blanc.

"So, this party .. What is the occasion?" Akina asked as she changed the subject.

"We were celebrating the success of the friendship treaty, of course!" Neptune told them.

"So, this is set during the animation? That means the Candidates haven't become CPUs yet… What about Bradley? Is he also unable to transform?" James pondered to himself as he closed his eyes. Then, he opened his eyes and nods.

"All right! Aki and I will stay here for a while… But, we will have to visit the other nations before we choose where we will live permanently," James told them.

"We have no problem with that," Vert said as she nods her head.

"Whatever floats your boat…" Noire muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"I agree… This is a good idea. Maybe we'll get to know you better as well," Blanc said.

"Yay! Sleepover time!" Neptune called.

"…" Noire, Vert, and Blanc glanced at Neptune and shook their heads.

"Okay… Anyway, you said something about a friendship treaty?" James asked them.

(That's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! A/N.)

(Ooh… I am all kinds of excited! I finally get to meet you in person! Neptune)

(Okay… What did you think? A/N.)

(You're smart… But, you're also kind of a pervert. Neptune)

(I was hoping that wouldn't come out… But, I landed on Noire! It couldn't be helped! A/N.)

(Anyway, see you guys next time! Neptune)

(Peace! A/N.)

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Arc 1: New Friends

The Fighters And The Swordsman

Chapter 2: New Friends

 **(I'm gonna try and test out a change in perspective here in this chapter… Tell me what you all think! A/N.)**

 **(Also, OCs submitted by kaizero6 and France Shellby! All rights go to their respective owners! I only own my story and my OCs!)**

-A Week Later; Basillicom; James's POV- I sat up and stretched my arms out. Akina and Neptune were playing a racing game on the large T.V. in front of the couch. I couldn't help but chuckle at Neptune as she frowned when Akina's car passed her and bumped her off the racetrack.

"Oh, yeah! Back in the lead!" Akina smirked.

"No fair, you big boobied jerk! I'll get you for that!" Neptune growls as she mashed a single button on the left side of her controller. And I thought Seth was a rager… I shook my head and stood up.

"Have fun… But, don't kill each other. I'm gonna take a walk," I smirked as I walked behind them and kissed Akina on the top of her head.

"K, babe… Bring me a case of Just Water when you get back," Akina told him as she looked over at me. I stopped and sighed, shaking my head.

"Ooh! Can you pick up some pudding from the outlet a few blocks from here?! Pretty please?!" Neptune called.

"Sure… Will there be anything else, ladies?" I asked sarcastically as I plastered a smile on my face when I looked back at them.

"Hmm… Nah, that's it. Thanks, James!" Akina giggled.

"At least you're reasonable…" I muttered as I walked to the door again… Just as Nepgear bumps into me.

"Oh! Sorry about that… Ladies first."

"Thank you… You are a gentleman," Nepgear smiled as she opened the door, "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you… Mind if I tag along?"

"Not a problem with me… Let's go," I said as I followed Nepgear out the door. For a whole week now, Akina and I haven't found Seth or Stephen yet and we've been living with Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire ever since. But, like Histoire says… We have to make ourselves useful. So, Akina and I became Guild Agents working for the Planeptune Guild. Bradley, IF, and Uni sometimes joins us on our Quests to give us pointers and some sparring before the Quests to get us used to ours new powers. Also… Akina chose to have Final Fantasy abilities as well as some abilities from Hunter X Hunter and several other anime I can't remember. She loves anime more than I do… And, I love anime. Nepgear and I walked to an elevator and went down to the ground floor, which is also the Basillicom. As we walked out, there was a commotion at the front desk. A pale skinned male stood at the desk, arguing with the clerk about something along the lines of…

"Look, lady… I don't care where you grew up. You still look like a loli, anyway!" he told her, his different colored eyes glaring at the clerk.

"I was just making conversation, pal! Can't you lighten up?!" the clerk snarled as she stood up and got in his face.

"Uh oh… Looks like we've got a live one," I smirked as I looked at Nepgear, "Wait here…" I walked over to the arguing stranger and the clerk and stood in between them, pushing them back gently.

"Guys, guys… There's no need for going in like this… If you need a room, there's a bunch of rooms upstairs," I joked as I looked at both of them.

"What?! As if I go with this clown!" the clerk snarled as she slapped my hand away, "He just called me a loli!"

"Well…" I said as I looked at her. She was a blue haired female that looked WAY younger than she lets on.

"Could've fooled me, sweetheart," the stranger smirked as he nods his head.

"He's not wrong…" I agreed.

"Men…" she muttered.

"-Sigh-… Look, she's new. Lighten up, okay?" I told him.

"Why should I?" he asked, "She called me a pig."

"I feel like someone's gonna hate me for this…" I thought as I shook my head.

"Listen… You can't go around acting high and mighty to everyone. Just calm down and think about their feelings," I explained, "Now… Apologize, both of you." The stranger looked away and frowned. The clerk looked down and blushed lightly.

"Sorry…" they both muttered.

"Good… Now, I know what a dad feels like…" I sighed as I looked over at Nepgear, "Come on… We gotta get going."

"Wait a second!" the stranger called as I walked to the front doors of the Basillicom. I stopped as Nepgear came to my left side.

"What's your name? I want to know the guy who taught me a stupid lesson."

"Scott… James Scott," I smirked as I turned to the door and walked out behind Nepgear.

"Unknown Instinct… That's my name! We'll meet again, James Scott!" he called.

-A Few Minutes Later; Downtown Planeptune- Nepgear and I walked through the busy streets of Planeptune, talking with one another about our family members.

"Wait, wait, wait… Neptune has eaten spoiled pudding before and has not puked it out yet?" I asked as I looked at Nepgear in surprise.

"Yes, she has… I was shocked to see it myself. I thought she would be laid out on the ground," Nepgear told me as she held a rather large bag in her hands.

"Are you sure you don't need help with that? It looks really heavy," I told her as I looked at Nepgear with a concerned look on my face.

"I'm okay… It's not that heavy," Nepgear smiled at me sweetly.

"I would feel bad if I made you carry that the entire time… Here, allow me," I told her as I took the bag from Nepgear and slung it over my left shoulder, "Okay, I'm even surprised… Wow. Maybe it's the blood of a Soul Reaper inside me!"

(Don't get your hopes up, pal… A/N.)

"Shut up!" I snarled at nothing. Nepgear had a confused look on her face as she looked at me.

"It's uh… Nothing," I told her with a smirk on my face.

"Okay…" Nepgear said with uncertainty.

"Ge-Ge, hi!" a female voice called to Nepgear. A woman about 20 rushed up to us. She had peach blonde hair and wore a pink sweater with a red checkered skirt with a small hip pouch on her left hip as well as pink boots.

"Hi, Compa… How have you been these days?" Nepgear asked her.

"Oh, it's been crazy! I ran into a rather weird looking guy earlier! He was ogling me from a distance and tried to hit on me!" Compa pouted.

"Uhh… That sounds like Seth," I sighed as I shook my head, "Did he have dark skin and a brown afro?"

"Yes! How'd you know?" Compa asked me as she looked at me curiously.

"That's my brother… He means well; but, he can't help himself," I told Compa.

"Your brother? Who are you?" Compa asked me.

"My name is James… Compa, right? Nice to meet you," I smiled as I shook her hand.

"Ooh… Nice to meet you, too… Jam… Uh… Jammi…" Compa said as she shook my hand and blushed as she tries to pronounce my name.

"Wait, really?" I thought as I looked at Nepgear.

"All right… Call me Jamie," I told Compa.

"Okay, Jamie!" Compa giggled. I sighed as I tried to get used to the childhood nickname that I got rid of for the longest.

(This is a fact. A/N.)

"Anyway… Which way did you see my brother?" I asked Compa.

"Baby, come back to me!" a familiar voice called as a familiar face raced towards us.

"Kyaah! He's back!" Compa screamed as she hid behind me. I pulled out my katana (Which I named Raioman) and held it in front of me as Seth skids to a stop.

"Yo! Little brother, I was looking all over for you!" Seth smirked as I lowered Raioman.

"Dude… I know you love Compa. But, chill the frick out!" I told him as I shook my head.

"Sorry… I can't help myself. I must mate with her!" Seth smirked as he points to Compa.

"You are making a scene, Seth… Stop," I told him.

"Making a scene? Is this making a scene?!" Seth called as he walked over to a window and hits his bare knuckle against the window loudly several times, "Is this making a scene?!"

"-Sigh-… You are worse than Neptune," I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"You know me by now… I'm effing crazy, little brother," Seth told me as he circled around us.

"Give me a minute…" I told Nepgear and Compa as I stepped forward, "Seth, seriously… You're scaring Compa."

"I'm what? Ohh… Whoops," Seth said as he stopped circling around us and lowered his hands, "I just wanted to make her laugh…"

"You grabbed my butt…" Compa muttered as she looked away from him. I slapped my forehead and groaned loudly.

"This is why you never had a girlfriend! Stop acting crazy around girls! You're worse than Issei from Highschool DXD!" I told him.

"That hurts!" Seth pouted.

"Look… Did you bother to at least eat something? You're always like this when you're hungry," I told him.

"I'm flat broke… I can't afford anything," Seth told me.

"Understandable… Okay, follow me. I'll get you some food," I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank God! A brother is hungry!" Seth smirked as he and I walked to a small diner with Nepgear and Compa following us closely behind.

-Cupid's Diner- We sat a large red booth with 4 red stools around it and a waitress with red hair walked up to them.

"Howdy, everyone… My name's Candy! What can I get y'all?" the waitress asked as she hands each of us a menu.

"I don't want what's on the menu… If you know what I'm saying," Seth smirked as he looked at the petite figure of the waitress. I punched him in the back of the head and l glared at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Knock it off… I will beat you like you stole something. Behave," I warned as I placed a hand on Raioman's hilt. Seth grumbled and looked at the menu. Candy giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry about my brother… He's a lot less perverted when he's not hungry," I told Candy.

"I get it… A lot of guys try to get in these hot pants for a while now… Still denying them left and right, anyway," Candy smirked as she winked at me.

"Good for you! Now… I'll take a root beer," I told Candy as I smiled at her.

"Just Water for me…" Seth grumbled.

"Same," Compa smiled.

"Jasmine Tea for me," Nepgear smiled.

"Coming right up!" Candy smiled as she rushed off.

"Why'd you punch me, bro? I was about to…" Seth told me.

"I'm not about to have you embarrass yourself… Act civilized for once," I interrupted him as I leaned on the table and glanced at him, "What if Mom heard you macking with a complete stranger and I didn't do anything to stop you?"

"…"

"Exactly… You have to get control of that," I told him as I nod my head.

"What wouldn't I do without you, little brother?" Seth asked as he ruffled my curly hair.

"I'm basically your voice of reason today…" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Seth smirked. Compa looked at Seth with a concerned look on her face. Seth turned to her and she blushed lightly as she looked down quickly at the menu.

"I saw you looking at me… Do I look sexy enough?"

"Maybe…" Compa muttered under her breath. Nepgear covered her mouth and I tried not to laugh.

"Okay… Introduce yourself properly, Seth," I told him with a straight face.

"Seth Naoko… I come from Earth to see many beautiful ladies that catch my eye," Seth smirked. I groaned and slapped my forehead again.

"Also… I am here to solve the mystery of how my friends and I came here." I looked at Seth and nod my head.

"So, how did you meet James?"

"To be honest… The first person to meet James was Noire… And, he fell on her pretty hard. Bradley, Uni, Rom, Ram, and I only saw him with his head in a punch bowl. It was a little scary… But, Akina came to his rescue and stopped Noire from hurting him. He explained what happened to her and she kinda forgave him," Nepgear told Seth.

"Punch Bowl?" Seth chuckled. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I landed on her and my hand was grabbing her breast on accident when I landed. I think I sprained it a little, too. The author me forgot to mention that part," I sighed.

(Hey, in my defense… It was late at night when I wrote that! A/N.)

"It's fine now… But, Noire still won't talk to me," I sighed as I shook my head.

"Here's your drinks!" Candy smiled as she walked up to the table and placed the respective drinks on front of each of us.

"Thanks…" Seth told her.

"So, what'll you guys have?" Candy asked.

"Everything on this page," Seth said as he points to the left side of the menu. Candy and I looked at him in shock.

"You're serious…" I said.

"I never joke about food… I am a bottomless pit," Seth smirked. I sighed and nod my head to Candy.

"Just get it for him… I'll take a Chicken Supreme Strip Basket," I told her as I handed her my and Seth's menus.

"Umm… I'll take a small salad," Nepgear said as she looked at Seth as he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

"Same for me," Compa said, "Add a Mincina Burger to that as well."

"Min what?" Seth and I asked at the same time.

"It's like an Angus Burger drowned in Habanero sauce," Candy explained.

"I didn't know Compa likes it hot…" Seth said as he looked at Compa. Nepgear and I groaned at the same time and rolled our eyes.

"All right… Your orders will be ready in a little while. Sit tight!" Candy smiled as she rushed off again.

"Did you really have to order everything on the left side of the menu?!" I asked as I looked at Seth.

"Yes… Brother hungry for this food!" Seth smirked.

"You are something else…" I sighed.

"Hey, there you are!" a voice called to us. We looked around and saw a male with a brown hat and a coat flying out behind him.

"Oh, shit… Him," Seth groaned as he rubbed his temples on his head.

"Who's that?" Compa asked.

"An annoyance," Seth snarled as he stood up and walked over to him, "What you want, bruh?"

"You still owe me money, man… Pay up," he told him.

"I don't have any money…" Seth argued.

"Guys, seriously? We're not here for a fight," I called from the table.

"Stay out of this, half pint… This isn't any of your business," the male told me as he points to me.

"Hey, back off… That's my little brother. You don't talk to him like that…" Seth warned the male.

"Look, all I want is my money… Where is it?" the male asked Seth seriously.

"I don't have it…" Seth told him. The male grabbed Seth by his shirt collar. I quickly stood up and grabbed my katana's hilt.

"Drop him… Unless you wanna go," I told the male. The male glared at me and scoffed. I walked away from the table and went up to the male and Seth.

"Your choice…" The male lets go of Seth and turned away from him to me.

"You really want to go at it? Fine… Hope you aren't a bitch," he told me with a smirk.

(BTW, kaizero6… This is not your OC. He looks like him… But, it's not him. He's coming! A/N.)

"Let's take this outside," I told him as I walked past him. The male walked out behind me and we faced each other on the street.

"You shouldn't be the one doing this, James…" Seth told me as he stood to the side.

"I don't care… Nobody screws with my family," I said as I pulled out Raioman, "Let's do this… **Bankai!** " I began to change into a black samurai kimono and my bright red blade darkened into a crimson red color. The blade sharpened to the point where it grew a second smaller blade next to it.

(Think of Iron Edge from Dead Rising 3… Except larger and longer blades. A/N.)

The dark aura around me disappeared and I took a fighting stance.

"Before we do this… Who are you? Why do you want money from my brother?" I asked him.

"My name is Andrew Prince… And, Seth and I agreed to go on a quest and I collect all of the reward," he told me.

"You didn't deserve it… I did all the work!" Seth told Andrew.

"So? All's fair in love and war," Andrew smirked as he pulled a large brown and green railgun out of nowhere.

"What the hell?! Where did you get that?!" Seth snarled as he glanced at the railgun.

"Been had it for a while now," Andrew smirked, "Tell me… Can your brother parry or dodge bullets?" This is dangerous… I can't exactly maneuver out of the way of the railgun… He might hit some innocent bystander with a stray bullet. Only choice I have is… I prepared myself as my sword was surrounded in a black flame.

"Wait! There are too many people out here!" Nepgear called to me. I looked around at the many bystanders that were looking in on this fight.

"Can't back down… Crap… What should I do? Should I just try to… Wait, I got it!" I thought as I relaxed my guard a little.

"You're wide open! **Bullet Mania!** " Andrew called as he shot hundreds of bullets at me.

"No, stop!" Compa screamed.

"If I can't dodge or parry them… I just have to burn them to ashes! **Falling Shower!** " I called as I swung my sword in a horizontal slash. Several black flames raced at the bullets and burned them into ashes. The ashes fell to the ground as I charged at Andrew.

"Now, who's wide open?! **Shooting Star Slash!** " I slashed Andrew with a star shaped slash to his torso and knocked him to the ground. He dropped his railgun and held his hand over his chest.

"How did you burn every single one of my Bullet Mania bullets to ashes? It's impossible to burn all 12000 bullets at once," Andrew groaned.

"Easy… With inextinguishable black flames, of course. I held back a lot of that attack… I'm not that stupid," I smirked as I returned to my normal attire… Which I forgot to explain. I wore a black striped zip up hoodie over a dark red shirt with a Deadpool logo on the front, long black jeans, a pair of red, blue, yellow, and green sneaker like boots, and a pair of brown fingerless leather gloves.

"I'll take that back, thank you," another male voice called as a brown haired male walked up to Andrew and snatched the coat and hat away from him, "If you wanna try and impose somebody… Do it while they're not trying to get ready for the day. Stupid." He slipped the coat on and placed his hat on his head.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Nona… Or Anon, if you're formal," he smirked.

"James…" I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Hopefully we'll meet again in the future… I'll take this guy out of your hair, in the meantime," Nona told me. He dragged Andrew away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Man… That was close," Seth sighed as he shook his head.

"I only got to use a fraction of my power against him… Upset, I am," I frowned as I put Raioman away.

"That was too close… My heart stopped for a second," Compa panted as she held a hand over her heart.

"Andrew Prince… We will meet again soon," Seth said as he looked off in the distance.

"Umm… Y'all, food is ready!" Candy called as she stepped outside and looked at them.

"Ooh… Food!" Seth called as he charged back into the diner. I facepalmed and followed him inside. Compa and Nepgear followed me inside.

-Later That Same Day; Planetower- The 4 of us walked out of the elevator doors and went into the living quarters of the Basillicom… Only to find Akina and Neptune locked in sword battle. We stopped as we looked back and forth at the combatants. Neptune was in her HDD form and Akina had activated her Limit Break mode, surrounding her entire body in a calming white aura.

"You will not eat the last pudding in the fridge, understand?! That one has my name on it!" Purple Heart snarled as she clashed her futuristic purple katana with Akina's large silver buster sword.

"I'm effing hungry, lady! I eat what I want!" Akina told Purple Heart.

"Uhh… Should we be doing something about this?" Nepgear asked.

"Nah… I got me some popcorn. I wanna watch the fireworks," I smirked as I held up a bucket of butter popcorn, "Go, baby! Kick her ass!"

"Save some for me!" Seth smirked as he and I took a seat on the couch. Purple Heart and Akina were too locked in the heat of battle to notice us come in. Seth and I began to eat the popcorn as Purple Heart sailed across the room. Akina dove after her in a rage.

"Bring that ass here! I will tear it to shreds!" Akina roared.

"Let's see you try!" Purple Heart called as she countered Akina's attack and kicked her in the gut.

"Ooh, shit! It's getting real!" Seth smirked as he nods his head, "Wait… Where's the damn soda when you need it?!"

"Here… Drink this," I said as I handed him a Mountain Dew bottle. He took it and quickly unscrewed it and took a swig.

"You guys are horrible!" Compa pouted.

"Would you wanna get in the middle of that?" I asked Compa and Nepgear. They looked over at Purple Heart and Akina battling and sat next to me and Seth.

"Pot, meet kettle," Seth smirked.

"Gimme," Compa told Seth as she took the bottle from Seth. She drank quite a bit from the bottle and gave it back to him.

"Dang, girl… I like you even more," Seth smirked as he nods his head.

"What is going on here?!" Histoire called as she quickly hovered into the living room.

"The battle of the Sexy Ladies! Place your bets!" Seth told Histoire as he looked at her.

"Histoire! Umm… Uhh… Welcome back?" Nepgear said sheepishly as she hid behind me.

"Heyllo, Histy… This was going on while we were away. I'm just here for the show," I smirked.

"Enough, both of you!" Histoire scolded Akina and Purple Heart. They immediately stopped and glanced over at us.

"Uhh… How long have you been there?" Purple Heart asked.

"Uhh… I think about 2 minutes tops," I said as I put the bucket of popcorn away in my hidden inventory, "By the way… It's a draw."

"Damn… I was going for Neptune," Seth groaned.

"Me too," Compa said as she nods her head.

"Actually, I was going for Akina," Nepgear said.

"I was as well," I said.

"Nep Jr.! You were AGAINST me?!" Purple Heart gasped.

"I-I'm sorry, Neptune… But, the odds were against you to begin with," Nepgear told Purple Heart.

"Ooh! Lay the smackdown!" Seth chuckled.

"Wha… Aww," Purple Heart said as she returned to her human form, "At least I get the… Wait. Where's the pudding?" I held the pudding cup in my hands as I took a spoonful and fed it to Akina. She giggled and kissed me on the lips lovingly.

"Thanks, my chocolate Soul Reaper," Akina giggled as she hugged me.

"I love it when she calls me Big Papa," I smirked as I nod my head.

"TRAITOR!" Neptune called as she threw a pillow at us. Both of us ducked and the pillow slammed into Histoire, knocking her off her book and sailing into the wall.

"Ohh, that's gotta hurt!" Seth called as he looked over at the crack in the wall that outlined Histoire's body into it.

"Uhh… S-sorry, Histy," Neptune stammered as Histoire pulled herself out of the wall with a visual tick mark on her forehead. She also had a rage induced look on her face.

" **THAT DOES IT! IF YOU ALL INTEND TO GOOF OFF LIKE THIS, THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SEND YOU ALL OUT TO WORK UNTIL YOU FAINT FROM EXHAUSTION! MOVE IT, NOW!"** Histoire roared angrily as her tiny face became beet red from rage. All of us had shocked looks on our faces as Histoire flew over to us and grabs us by our shirt collars. She threw us out into the elevator and pushed the down button. The doors closed behind her as she quickly floats away from the door.

"Wow… We pissed her off to that extent? Uhh… Maybe we should take on a couple of quests in the meantime?" I said nervously. I have never seen Histoire that mad… Well, she was that mad once during the beginning of Victory when she scolded the goddesses for lazing around and playing games.

"Oh, man… Look what you did! If you only gave me the pudding…" Neptune argued with Akina.

"My fault?! I was hungry! You didn't have to…" Akina argued back.

"SHUT UP! Jeez!" Seth grouched as he glanced back at them.

"Maybe we should've stopped you 2 when we had the chance…" I sighed, "Oh, well… It's better to let her cool off for now. Mom sometimes gets that way with us."

"Yeah… But, it's a lot scarier when she get angry," Seth shuddered. I shuddered as well as I nodded my head.

"So… Who's ready to do some questing?" I asked with a smirk.

(That's the end of this chapter! I enjoyed making it! Also, a lot of things that are said by me or Seth is what some of my friends said over the years of middle and high school as well as some sitcoms as well. So, I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace! A/N.)

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Arc 1: Lastation, Baby!

The Fighters And The Swordsmen

Chapter 3: Lastation, Baby!

-Lastation; Basillicom; Stephen's P.O.V.- I leaned back in my chair as I looked up at the sunny sky. I couldn't believe that I was in Lastation! James, Aki, and Seth are here in Gamindustri somewhere… I just have to figure out where! I stretched the gauze out onto my left hand and tightened it on my hand.

"Hey, how long are you gonna sit there?! We have work to do… Come on!" a voice called to me as Uni walked up to my left side.

"Okay… I'm coming," I said as I stood up and looked at Uni, "What do you need from me? Questing?"

"Actually… Yes. I need to get stronger," Uni told him as she held her black sniper rifle in her arms, "Let's get a move on, okay?"

"Yeah, I know… Let me get my gloves," I said as I walked past her, "And, Uni?"

"What?" Uni asked seriously.

"You are strong… You are smart… You are beautiful, okay?" I told her as I looked back at her. Uni looked away as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You say that to all the ladies, don't you?" Uni asked.

"No… Only to the pretty ones," I smirked as I kept walking.

"Huh… You are something else," Uni told me as she followed me.

-Galuna Highlands; Later- Uni and I were locked in combat with several red hedgehogs with gold helmets and gold claw gauntlets.

" **Shoryuken!** " I yelled as I uppercut a hedgehog into binary code. Uni shot 2 hedgehogs that were racing towards me.

"Thanks! Behind you!" I yelled as I roundhouse kicked another hedgehog that charged at her. It flew back into a tree and dissolved into pixels. Uni and I were back to back as the hedgehogs closed in around us.

"Aww, crap… What do we do now?"

"Don't act so hopeless… It's unbecoming of you," Uni told me as she smirked up at me.

"You got jokes… I like it," I smirked.

" **Futon Ranbu!** " a voice called as an orange figure slashed several hedgehogs into binary code. The figure in stopped in front of us and looked back at us with a genuine smile on her face.

"MarvelousAQL?!" Uni gasped, "Where did you come from?!"

"Oh, you know… Around," MarvelousAQL smiled as she held her 2 long dagger swords in her hands.

"Noice entrance," I smirked.

"Thanks…. Umm…" she said as she looked at me.

"Oh, right… We haven't met. Stephen Baroque, at your service," I told her.

"Nice to meet you, Stephen! Call me Marvy if you like," MarvelousAQL told me. I nodded and looked back at the slowly advancing hedgehogs.

"You don't mind helping us out, do you?" I asked MarvelousAQL.

"No problem! Let's get 'em!" she smiled as she looked out at the hedgehogs.

" **Metsu Hadoken!** " I yelled as I cupped my hands at my left side and thrust them forward to shoot out a large blue blast that obliterates 3 more hedgehogs.

" **Tricolor Order!** " Uni called as she shot out several burst shots around her. MarvelousAQL and I ducked out of the way as several more hedgehogs were obliterated. There were only 3 more left.

"I got this one! **Lightning Force!** " I yelled as I charged at the hedgehogs and continuously kicked them with lightning fast kicks. I finished with a sweeping kick that left a trail of plasma behind it. The rest of the hedgehogs disappeared into pixels as I scraped my foot across the grass and leftover electricity snapped off of it.

"Nice… That was an impressive move there. Did you come up with it yourself?" Uni asked me as she nods her head.

"Yep! It's not an easy move to pull off! One wrong move… And, I electrocute myself," I told them.

"Ooh… That must suck," Uni groaned.

"I did it to myself once… It hurt a lot," I groaned as I held my arm, "I practiced nonstop for 2 days… And, I think I got it perfect this time."

"Nice work… Hey, how long have you been in Lastation, Marvy?" Uni asked MarvelousAQL as she turned to her.

"Well… I just got to this Lastation from the Lastation that I'm from. I'm here looking for my boyfriend," MarvelousAQL told Uni.

"Ohh… You're from another Hyperdimension!" I realized as I looked at MarvelousAQL.

"Yeah… That's right. Anyway, have you seen this guy anywhere?" Marvy asked us as she held up a locket with a photo of an orange haired male.

"Wait… I've seen that face somewhere," I said out loud as I looked at the picture, "But, where have I seen that guy before?"

"No… Sorry, Marvy," Uni said.

"I may have seen that guy from somewhere," I told MarvelousAQL as I nodded my head.

"Where have you last seen him?" Marvy asked anxiously.

"I think he said he was looking for you, too… But, I told him to look elsewhere," I said to Marvy, "That was about 4 days ago. But, I think he also said he was heading to Planeptune."

"Oh… Well, I'm off to Planeptune!" MarvelousAQL smiled kindly as she began to set off.

"Wait! Maybe he might come back here! Besides, it's too early to leave!" I told MarvelousAQL. She stopped and looked back at them.

"Are you sure?" Marvy asked.

"Yes… Well, 90%," I said as I nodded my head. She nods and smiled at us.

"So, let's head back… Noire must be effing mad. Come on." I led the girls back to Lastation.

-Lastation; Later That Same Day- MarvelousAQL, Uni, and I walked through the busy streets of Lastation talking with one another as a familiar face passed us by. It was a girl with short red hair wearing a short blue and yellow shirt and a blue and yellow skirt to match.

"Hey there, Stephen and Uni… How's it hangin'?" she smirked.

"Falcom!" I smiled as I shook her hand. Uni did the same as Marvy bowed to her.

"New friend of yours?" Falcom asked us.

"This is MarvelousAQL… She's from a different dimension than us. Marvy, this is a friend of ours. Her name is Falcom," I smirked as I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," MarvelousAQL said respectfully.

"Nice to meet you as well," Falcom smirked, "Hey, can I ask you guys a favor? You aren't busy, are you?"

"Nah… What you need?" I asked as I looked at Falcom.

"You mind helping me deliver this to Planeptune? The person that needs this item lives there and the place I have to go through is a very dangerous dungeon," Falcom requested.

"Sure… We can lend a hand," I smirked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah… Sure, why not?" Uni smiled as she nods her head.

"Of course!" MarvelousAQL said ecstatically as she nods her head.

"Sweet! Let's head out now to get this taken care of!" Falcom smirked. We followed Falcom to the outskirts of Lastation.

-Meanwhile; Outskirts of Planeptune; James's P.O.V.- We decided to go visit Noire and Uni in Lastation… But, our trip was anything but pleasant. We were being chased by several Ancient Dragons at once. As we ran for our lives, Nepgear trips on a rock.

"Nepgear!" I yelled as I turned around and raced back to Nepgear's side.

"Don't come near me! Just go!" Nepgear told me.

"Nope! I never leave a man or woman behind!" I told her as I hoisted her over my shoulder.

"Come on, you crazy son of a bitch! You're gonna get squashed!" Akina told me as she looked back at us. Then, an Ancient Dragon shot flames right towards Nepgear and I.

" **Oh, shiiiiiii…** " I screamed as the flames raced towards us.

-Play Megalovania: Undertale-

" **Dual Cross Scissor!** " a voice called as a familiar figure cross slashed the flames and extinguished them. He continued to the dragon and cuts it in half.

"Nona?!" Nepgear and I called. Nona looked back at us and smirked.

"Hey, how's it going? Need a hand?" Nona smirked aa he tipped his hat towards us, "I brought a friend! Hope you don't mind!"

" **Hyper X Slash!** " another voice called as Bradley cross slashed another Ancient Dragon into pixels, "How you guys holding up?"

"Good… I needed the backup. Thanks, guys," I smiled as I stood up straight and pulled out Raioman, " **Sage Mode, Activate!** " My pupils changed from circles to a rectangular shape as an orange shading appeared on the outside of my eyes. A white cloak also appeared behind my with several red and black Kanji on the back of the cloak.

"Let's finish them off together with one final strike! Ready?!" Bradley requested as he looked at me and Nona. Nona and I nodded at Bradley as the rest of the Ancient Dragons circled around us. Nepgear got to her feet and called her beam saber to her side.

"Don't leave me out of this!" she called as she stood at Bradley's right side. He glanced at her and smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it… Let's do this!" Bradley smiled as he was surrounded in a green aura. I was surrounded in a red aura while Nona was surrounded in an orange aura and Nepgear was surrounded in a purple aura.

 **-EXE Drive Coupling Skill: Hard Crash Driver-** Bradley and Nepgear vanished into thin air as Nona and I began slashing and shooting the Ancient Dragons around them. Then, Nepgear and Bradley reappeared in front of the rest of the Ancient Dragons that weren't cut down by me and Nona and finished them with several Slash Waves and Darkness Crosses.

"Nice work, you guys! That was awesome!" Neptune called as we walked back over to the others.

"You're definitely getting a grasp of your powers, James… That was a good impression," IF smirked as she pats my shoulder. I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"If it wasn't for Nona and Bradley… Gear and I would be overcooked," I joked as I nodded my head, "No, seriously… Thanks, you guys. I appreciate it."

"You a friend… And, a brother. We got your back," Bradley told me as he pats my shoulder.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you personally… If you didn't catch that guy, I would've gotten a new hat. Thanks… Now, I must be going…" Nona said as he turned to leave. He stopped when he was tackled by a familiar orange haired ninja girl.

"Nona! Oh my god, I missed you!" she giggled as she bounced up and down while hugging him.

"MarvelousAQL… Oh, wow… Did not expect that to happen," I said as I returned to normal.

"Yo!" a voice called to me as we saw another familiar face, "I finally found you guys!"

"STEPHEN?!" Akina, Seth, and I yelled at the same time as Stephen walked up to us.

"Hold on… One at a time, guys!" Stephen chuckled as he high fived Seth.

"Why do you look like an orange haired Ken?!" I asked.

"Where have you been?!" Akina asked.

"Most importantly… Have you gotten taller?" Seth joked.

"I wanted to have a lot of fighting games under my belt… So to speak; so, I went mostly with King Of Fighters and Street Fighter," Stephen said as he fixed his training gear.

-Stephen's P.O.V.- James went over to me and pats my shoulder. He had what you call a Crap Eating Grin.

"So… You met up with your Waifu, huh?" he chuckled as he nods his head.

"Don't say that! I was training with Uni," I told him.

"Su-ure you were," Seth teased me as he nods his head.

"Look… We were just training. She can't go HDD yet," I told them.

"Well, neither can these 2," James said. I looked over at Nepgear and a green and black haired male that I didn't recognize talking and holding hands.

"Who's that?" I asked James as I looked at Bradley, "He looks like that kid from your Fanfic."

"Oh, wow… Really? It's a coincidence, dude… It's not Bradley Phoenix, the Guardian Of Gamindustri. He was half Sayain. I can tell this one is full human… He can't fly," James told me as he pulled me to the side, "Otherwise… I would've known if it was the real Bradley Phoenix. Besides… This Hyperdimension takes place during the Animation. My Bradley was alive during the events of Re:Birth 2."

"So, how do you explain how this Bradley is alive?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm… Well, since this Bradley was born as a CPU Candidate… This might be another version of Bradley that doesn't show up in the Animation. Rather, this is a universe that doesn't exist in the original Multiverse," James said as he fixed his glasses on his face and nods his head.

"Multiverse? You're thinking too much into this, James… Your mad scientist side is showing again," I smirked ad I looked at him. He glanced at me with an unenthusiastic look on his face.

"Maybe Nepgear might help you with that… I don't know."

Maybe so… But, what if my theory is wrong and Bradley is still half Sayain? That would cause a Paradox," James said as he looked down, "Because I know the extent of his powers and I know how strong he really is. I created him…"

"True… But, you didn't create him. The author did," I smirked as I pat his shoulder.

(Stephen, James… Continue the story… My god, you 2 are killing me! A/N.)

"Okay, okay… Geez. We'll continue this later," James sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Good… My brain was hurting," I grumbled as I shook my head. James and I went back over to the others as they were talking with one another.

"What was that all about?" IF asked us.

"Nonsense," I sighed, "Just talking about who has the best butt out of all the girls here."

"WHAT?! You traitor, we were not talking about that! We were talking about breasts!" James argues as he slapped me in the back of the head. Whenever he and I have discussions about dimensions and universes, we have to keep them secret. Who knows who could be listening… So, we have to lie.

"I told you Akina has everyone beat!"

"Uhh… No, she doesn't! If it were breasts, yes… But, not butts!" Seth smirked as he nods his head.

"What?! You guys are idiots… Nepgear wins hands down!" Bradley smirked.

"Bradley!" Nepgear gasped as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oww… I'm just stating the truth!" Bradley pouted as Nepgear blushed a deep shade of red.

"Were you really talking about that over there?" Akina asked seriously as she gave her trademark "Your Ass Is Grass" look at us. James and I took a few steps back.

"If we're being honest… Uni is better," I muttered. Uni blushed as she glared at me.

"I love tsunderes… Sue me."

"-Sigh-… You are hopeless," Uni groaned as she shook her head, "I'll be nice this time… And give you a 5 second headstart."

"5 seconds?! Haul ass, Stephen!" James screamed as he took off. I looked at Uni and sighed.

"I'm gonna go now…" I said as I turned away from Uni. She held her gun out in front of her and points it at me.

"Wait! I thought I had 5 seconds!"

"Time's up," Uni smirked as she points the gun at my ass.

"Momma…" I thought as I sped off. Uni and Akina chased us for God knows how long all the way to Lastation.

-2 Days Later; Lastation- After that craziness, we decided to head back to our respective nations. Falcom and I decided to stay with Uni and Noire to get some more training done with them. James, Aki, and Seth headed back to Planeptune with Neptune and Nepgear while Nona and MarvelousAQL headed to Leanbox with Bradley to go live with them for the time being. Uni and I rode up the elevator to Noire's office with a bunch of paperwork in our hands. Uni was looking at me for some odd reason while I looked at the elevator doors. I looked down at Uni and she quickly looked straight ahead with a small blush on her cheeks. The elevator doors opened and we could hear the voices of Neptune and Noire talking.

"I have… Friends… I have a whole bunch of them, actually," Noire told Neptune nervously.

"Hey, Lady Noire… We got some paperwork for you. Where should we put it?" I asked Noire as she raised her head and looked over at me and Uni.

"Oh, Uni and Stephen… Thank you both. Just place it on the table," Noire said in a regal and mature tone.

"Okay… Umm… Is there anything else you need?" Uni asked nervously as she placed the papers on Noire's desk. I placed the papers on Noire's desk as well and my hand lightly brushed against Uni's hand. She lets out a small squeak as she quickly pulled her hand back and fell on her butt.

"Uni, are you okay?!" I asked as I knelt beside her. She had a deep shade of red rising on her cheeks as she looked at my outstretched hand.

"Yeah… S-sorry. I… Need a minute," Uni stammered as she rushed to the elevator and the doors closed behind her as she entered inside. I stood up and looked over at the group as they stared at me.

"What the hell was that about?" James asked as he came over to me.

"When we set the papers on the desk… Our hands touched and she screamed and fell back. I hope she's okay…" I explained to James. James bad a huge smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You can't be that dumb… She likes you, man!" Seth told me as he slapped my back.

"She likes me? Really?" I asked, "But, no girl likes a gamer…"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Akina yelled as she stormed up to me and jabs her finger into my chest.

"Hey, what you doing?! Stop that!" I told her.

"Girls love a guy who would be able to take care of her and protect her! You have to make sure you never say that to Uni!" Akina told me, "She likes you for who you are, not what you are!"

"…"

"Fess up… You have to tell her soon how you feel about her!" Akina told me. I nodded my head and turned to James.

"You chose the right girl, man…" I smirked as I nodded to him. James chuckled as he grabs Akina and pulled her close to him.

-Meanwhile; Sony Park; Uni's P.O.V.- I can't believe I ran from him like that! I'm so stupid! Why am I feeling like this about him, of all people?! Gah, this is stupid! What should I do?!

"Figured I find you here," a voice called to me. Nepgear stood in front of me with a sincere smile on her face.

"Nepgear… What are you… Why did you follow me?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Well, I was kinda worried when you ran off like that," Nepgear told me as she sat next to me on a bench. I also took a seat and looked at her.

"How do you do it?" I asked Nepgear.

"Hmm?" she asked as she turned to me.

"How do you show unconditional love to someone who isn't family? You do it so easily with Bradley… How do you do it?" I asked aa I looked at her sadly.

"Hmm… Well, I just show him how much I love him. Does your love for Stephen go deeper than you think?" Nepgear asked. I stopped and looked out at the river that slowly streamed by.

"Way deeper than I originally thought… I only known him for almost a week and a half and I have those feelings for him. What does that say for our future?" I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I think that's true love," Nepgear smiled as she rubbed my shoulder, "Crazy, huh? Love is blind."

"Love hurts, too," I groaned as I looked at Nepgear.

"Yeah, that too… Anyway, how about we head back? I bet they're worried about us," Nepgear told me as she stood up. I smiled as I stood up and looked at her.

"What?"

"Thanks, Nepgear… I feel a lot better now," I smiled as I nodded at her and walked ahead of her. Nepgear smiled and followed me back to the Basillicom.

-Meanwhile; Basillicom; Stephen's P.O.V.- Neptune and Seth raced around the room, trying to catch all the paperwork they had foolishly let fly away.

"Come back here, I say! Come back, damn it!" Seth yelled as he tried to snatch the papers out of the air.

"I got it! Wait, no I don't," Neptune panicked as she tried to snatch the papers out of thin air as well.

"Gaahh! Enough! Your paperwork handling powers are revoked!" Noire scolded them. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What you laughing at?! This ain't funny!" Seth told me.

"Yes, it is… You suck at paperwork," I told him with a wide smirk.

"How about I wipe that smirk off your face?!" Seth told me as he raised his fist.

"Bring it!" I challenged as I took a fighting stance.

"Calm down, the both of you… Is there any quests that we can take care of?" IF spoke up as she looked at Noire.

"Why, yes… There is a certain quest that you all can take care of. It's right near the border to Planeptune," Noire told them as she sat at her desk and pulled out a holoscreen and hands it to IF.

"Looks easy enough," IF smirked as she clicked on the screen and puts it away in her hidden inventory.

"All right! Let's go!" Neptune called as she tossed the papers into the air.

"Neptune! Damn it!" Noire screamed angrily as she chased after Neptune, "Get back here!"

"It never ends…" James smirked as he nods his head.

(And, that's the end of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it! To those of you who don't know, this chapter is centered mostly around Stephen. The next one will be mostly centered around him again and then the next one after that will be centered around Akina and James's relationship and going to Lowee! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks and see ya! Peace! A/N.)

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Arc 1: Weird Occurrences

The Fighters And The Swordsmen

Chapter 4: Weird Occurrences

-Seriyuu Grasslands; Seth's P.O.V.- I groaned as I raised my hands above my head and stretched my back out. James and Stephen looked back at me and sighed.

"Calm down… You don't need to be so uptight," I smirked as I looked at them. Uni and Nepgear had already caught up to us and Uni is sticking by Stephen's side as she looked straight ahead with a somewhat dazed look on her face.

"Hey, is your girlfriend okay?" I teased as I pointed at Uni.

"Don't push it… Hey, Uni. You okay?" Stephen asked Uni as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her daze and looked over at Stephen.

"Yeah… I'm fine. No need to worry," Uni told me.

"I feel like someone has already said that phrase somewhere," James said as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Oww! Stop prodding me with that stick!" Neptune pouted as Noire followed her closely behind with a stick in her left hand. She poked Neptune again and huffed.

"This is the only way that I can get you to keep moving! Now, go!" Noire told Neptune.

"Jeez, stop acting like you have a stick up your ass," I told Noire. Then, something hits me in the back of the head. I spun around and saw Noire glare at me.

"You wanna go, bitch?! I got your number!"

"How dare you!" Noire called as she summoned her rapier.

"Wait a second! Calm down, you 2!" Neptune called as she got in between us. I stopped and looked down at the Planeptune CPU.

"She got one more time to try that shit again before I tear her into 2," I warned as I turned around and kept walking. Noire scoffed and kept walking. James and Stephen sighed as they followed me.

"Man, you need something to chill," James told me.

"I need my girl to cool me down…" I muttered as I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Who would want to date a jerk like you?" Noire taunted me as she folds her arms under her chest.

"You should talk, Lonely Heart!" I told her. She blushed as she called out her rapier.

"That's enough!" Uni told us as she glanced at us. Noire and I stopped and looked at Uni. She had a very pissed off look on her face.

"You guys need to stop bickering! This is getting childish! You need to make amends, NOW." Noire called back her rapier and scoffed.

"Whatever… Clearly you don't like me and I don't like you. I'll see you guys later," I grunted as I bumped past Noire and kept walking.

-Stephen's P.O.V.- "Seth, wait a minute!" James called as he took a step after Seth. I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Let him go… He needs to cool off," Akina told him as she held his hand.

"Noire… That was not cool," Neptune told Noire as she looked at Neptune.

"I don't need to hear that from you, Neptune… Let's just get going. The minor technicality is gone," Noire said seriously as she passed by Neptune.

"Minor Technicality? That's my brother," James told Noire venomously.

"So? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Noire told him with equal venomous intention.

"What is wrong with you?! If you have a problem with me, tell me… But, don't take it out on my brother! He's had enough people put him down over his personality!" James told Noire as he walked up to her. Noire said nothing to his declaration. I know James… He loves his family. They're all he's got in the world besides me and Akina.

"Whatever animosity you have towards Seth, it ends here… Because, you will NOT drag him into the pits of hell and back. Do you understand me?"

"…" Noire looked away from James and closed her eyes.

"So, that's it? Nothing you have to say? Nothing? Now I know why they call you Lonely Heart… You're cold hearted," James told Noire as he walked past her after his brother who had already disappeared. Akina and I nodded to each other and followed James. Noire opened her eyes and sighed.

-3rd Person P.O.V.- "What did I do?" Noire muttered.

"Well…" Neptune said.

"Shut up, Neptune…" Noire told Neptune as she glared at her. She walked past Neptune and went in the opposite direction of where the Dimension Travelers went. Uni looked back the way that Seth, James, Akina, and Stephen went then back at Noire and the others. She sighed and went after Stephen and the others. Compa also did the same and followed behind Uni.

-Carluni Cave; James's P.O.V.- I stopped my pursuit and looked around for my older brother, calling out to him in a panic. Seth hated caves… He told me a bear attacked him and dragged him into a cave when he was only 7 when he went camping with his dad. I stopped when I heard the sound of sniffles. I looked around and saw Seth sitting against a stalagmite, looking at something in his hand.

"Hey! You okay?!" I asked seriously as I knelt in front of Seth and placed a hand on his left shoulder. He looked up at me as tears streamed down his cheeks. I looked down at his hand and saw a photo of his dad in his hand.

"Oh… You were thinking about your dad."

"He loved me for who I was… And, he was my rock in the hard times. When we met you and your mother… I thought we could be happy again. Then…" Seth sniveled.

"Your dad died of a stroke 6 months after he married Mom," I said sadly, "Yeah, I remember… That was the 1st time I really felt like I had a dad in my life. You took it harder than Mom did."

"I just want him back, man! He always told me to never give in to bullying… And, protect you and Mom. Now, I'm a hollow shell of what I used to be…" Seth sobbed as he bowed his head. Tears now flowed down his cheeks as I sat next to him.

"It's gonna be okay… You still have me around. Mom's not going anywhere soon, either. No matter what, family sticks together," I told him as my forehead touched his forehead, "Remember… You and I are 2 of a kind. Nothing breaks this brotherly love… Nothing." Seth looked at me and closed his eyes.

"There you 2 are!" Compa's voice called to us as she rushed up to us and stopped in front of us.

"How did you catch up to me that fast? Akina and Stephen were like right behind me…" I said as I looked at Compa.

"That's what I wanted to tell you! Akina and Seth are in trouble! An Ancient Dragon as well as several Bandit Hedgehogs appeared and are attacking them!" Compa told me. I quickly stood up and looked back down at Seth.

"I can't leave him…" I said as I looked down at Seth.

"Let me take care of him… I'll bring him over when he's ready to go," Compa told me, "Promise."

"Okay… I trust you," I smiled as I raced past Compa.

-3rd Person P.O.V.- Compa knelt in front of Seth and looked down at the photo of Seth's father in Seth's hands.

"Who is that?" Compa asked him curiously as she looked up at Seth.

"My dad… He's gone. He died 6 months ago," Seth told Compa, "He died of a stroke."

"Oh, my… I'm sorry for your loss. You must've really looked up to him," Compa told him as she tilts her head to the side.

"I did… He was my everything growing up. My mother died giving birth to me… And, Dad decided to raise me all by himself. No one else for a long time…" Seth told Compa. Compa hugged him and smiles at him. Seth raised his head towards Compa.

"Wha… C-Compa, why are you…" Seth said as he looked at her.

"Because no one should be sad like this… You are a great guy, now that I've gotten to know you. Lady Noire was wrong about you… You are an amazing person with a… Somewhat colorful personality. And… I think I've started developing feelings for you." Compa placed her hands on his face and moved his face up towards her face. She had a small blush on her face as she leaned in to kiss him. He was physically surprised as he didn't know what to do at that moment. Then, he snapped out of it and kissed her back.

"Whoa… This is wrong. Wait a sec…" Seth said as he pulled away all of a sudden… Leaving Compa in surprise herself.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?" Compa asked as question marks floats around her head.

"No… I love you. But, I have to go… My friends are in danger," Seth told her as he stood up and wiped his tears away. Before he ran off… He helped Compa to her feet and kissed her again.

"Thank you… You understand my pain. I will never forget that." Seth ran off in a hurry. Compa blushed again as she held her hand over her lips.

"Wow… Maybe I was wrong. He is a great kisser," Compa thought as she rushed after him.

-Seth's P.O.V.- Compa and I finally caught up to our friends… Just as the Ancient Dragon grabs my brother and began to crush him in its claws. He screamed in pain as he tried to break free.

"James! Let him go!" I yelled as I pulled out 2 .357 Magnums out of nowhere and points it at the Ancient Dragon. I shot several rounds of bullets at the monster and shredded its wrist. It releases James and he fell to the ground. Compa and I rushed over to him and checked on him.

"You good, little brother?" I asked him. James lets out a groan and nods his head as he tries to stand up.

"Wait, don't move so suddenly! I'll patch you up!" Compa told James as she quickly pulled out her medkit, "Cover me, Seth!"

"Yes, pretty lady," I said in my trademark snarky and perverted tone as I reloaded my guns and put them away. I then pulled out an AK 47 and raced at the Dragon.

" **Chino Riser!** " I called as I shot several incendiary rounds at the Dragon and knocked it back.

" **Shoryu-Cannon!** " Stephen yelled as he uppercuts the Dragon into the ceiling and then uppercuts it again, punching it through the ceiling! It crashed through the ceiling and raced at Stephen and I!

" **Meteor Slash!** " Akina yelled as she tri slashed the Dragon into the ground. It roared as it rose up and glared at us.

" **EX Multi Blaster!** " Uni yelled as she blasted the Dragon into a wall and it sunk onto one knee.

"All better! Go get 'em, Jamie!" Compa called.

"Must you call me that name every time? JJ would've fit me better…" James groaned as he stood up, "Oh well… Let's end this with a bang! Stephen, let's use a combo attack!"

"Ready when you are!" Stephen called as he held a large blue sphere in his hands. James held a large blue and black sphere shuriken in his free left hand.

 **-EXE Drive Coupling Skill: Metsu Rasenken-** James and Stephen fired off their respective attacks and combined it into a large ball of black and blue energy.

"This is your end, monster!" both of them yelled as the sphere collided with the Ancient Dragon. It exploded into pixels as the shuriken sliced it in 2. James and Stephen high fived as I pumped my fist into the air.

"Perfect as always," Akina taunted as she swung her buster sword at her right side.

"I can't believe that work! Huzzah for teamwork, bruh!" I called as I put James in a headlock.

"Hey! I can see you're back to normal…" James smirked as he fought out of my grip. I smirked as I let him out of the hold.

"Yeah… All thanks to my sweet nurse. She heals any wounds," I joked as I placed an arm around her hip.

"Ehehe…" Compa giggled. She looked at me and smiled.

"Look, Seth… About what Noire said…" Uni said as she walked up to me.

"Don't worry about it… I get it. She is a huge tsun-tsun," I chuckled, "But, I am sorry for what I said about her. It was rude of me and I need to apologize."

"Well… Noire is helping Neptune with the quest still. Let's catch up with them," Uni said as she looked at us. We agreed and followed Uni deeper into the cave.

-Meanwhile; 3rd Person P.O.V.- Noire, in her HDD form, hovered up to a dead end and stopped.

"A dead end… Ok. Time to go back," Noire said as she turned to go back the way she came. Then, a dragon appeared out of the darkness and growled at Noire. She stopped and turned around quickly.

"What?! That's an Ancient Dragon!" She quickly dodged out of the way as a claw swiped at her and the dragon tried to stomp on her. She lands and smirked at the Ancient Dragon.

"Hmph… You have no idea who you're messing with… I will strike you down all the same!" She charged full speed at the dragon and raised her futuristic broadsword into the air.

"Take this!" Then, a Bandit Hedgehog lands on the Ancient Dragon's head and leaped at Noire. It drove its head deep into her gut and knocked her clear into a wall. She staggered to her feet and suddenly felt a weird sensation course through her body. Then, she returned to normal form and looked down at herself.

"What the… Huh? Why now?" Noire asked nervously as she looked at her hands. Then, the Ancient Dragon roared and charged at Noire full speed. She panicked and flinched as she held her bruised stomach.

"No… Am I gonna die… Like this?"

"You really think so?" a voice called as a figure appeared in front of her and smacked the Ancient Dragon in the face. It sailed back and skidded across the ground. Noire looked up at the figure who saved her life and blinked as it turned to her. The Alabaster skinned figure sighed and shook his head.

"This is getting on my nerve… But, I guess I'll help you out," it told her as it faced the Ancient Dragon. It roared at them and took several steps forward towards them.

"If you want to know your destroyer… My name is France. France Shellby… And, you have royally screwed up," he told the Ancient Dragon as he raised his hand up.

" **Darkest Blood,** " he called as he slowly brought his hand down and a thin line appeared in front of him, "Eviscerate." Then, the line sliced the Ancient Dragon up into pieces.

"Thank you…" Noire said silently.

"Child's play… Now, what are you doing out here?"

"Really? No you're welcome?" Noire asked. France looked at Noire with an aloof look on his face.

"So, your point being?" France asked as he walked away from Noire.

"Hey! Get back here!" Noire yelled as she raced after him. Suddenly, several Fenrir surrounded the 2 of them. The Holder Of Lowee puts his hands in his pockets as he glanced around him.

"Can you fight?" France asked Noire as he glanced back at her.

"I can't use HDD for some reason… But, that doesn't mean I'm down and out," Noire declared as she summoned out her Rapier. France sighed and turned back to the surrounding Fenrir.

" **Critical Edge!** " a voice called as a red Fenrir on the far right fell on its side. Neptune smiled as she waved at Noire and France.

"Neptune?! What are you doing here?!" Noire asked seriously as she looked at Neptune. Neptune raced up to Noire and pats Noire's shoulder.

"I'm here to help you!" Neptune smiled as she raised her samurai katana up to her right side.

"Hmm… This won't take long. Come at us with everything you've got!" Noire yelled as she took a defensive stance.

-Seth's P.O.V.- We've been running for about 20 minutes or so… And we still haven't found Noire. I hope… She's okay. I can't let this apology go to waste. Suddenly, a howl pierced through the air and sounds of fighting was heard nearby.

"That sounds like a Fenrir cry… Be careful," James said as he raised Raioman up in front of him.

"Good… I was waiting to shoot something," I said seriously as I pulled out my guns and pointed them out in front of me.

"Let's go," Stephen said as he and Uni hurried ahead. We followed him and stopped when we saw Noire, Neptune, and an unfamiliar male fighting a Fenrir tribe. Neptune was transformed into Purple Heart while Noire was not. The male was dressed in a weird suit as his eyes were pupiless and pure red.

"Hmm… It seems we have company," the male called as he turned his head towards us.

"Huh? Uni! Everyone!" Noire gasped as she stabbed her Rapier into a purple Fenrir's left side.

"Hey, who's that guy?! Is he a…" James gasped.

"CPU? You could say that, yes…" he said as he turned to us, "Death Heart is my name… Keep it in mind." We nodded nervously as we looked at him.

"Also, I am an ally… So, don't be afraid. Let us end this crazy battle."

"Okay… Let's go, guys!" Akina called as she charged ahead. James, Stephen, and I followed suit.

"Let's do this! **Bankai!** " James yelled as he changed into his Soul Reaper outfit.

"Ready when you guys are!" I called as I stopped and pointed my Magnums at the monsters.

- **EXE Drive Coupling Skill: Gamer Pride** \- James and Akina slashed several Fenrirs into pixels as I gunned down several more into binary code. Stephen fired several blue Hadokens at the remaining monsters and blew all but one Fenrir away. The mysterious guy summoned out a large scythe and cuts the Fenrir in half.

"Nice work, you 4… It looks like we're all done here. I'd better take my leave, then," the male said as he changed into another outfit. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red cape over the shirt, black pants, and black pointed boots. Another thing I should mention… This guy has the weirdest looking eyes. They looked more like red slits in the irises… Almost like a cat's eyes. He also had clean cut black hair with some bangs covering his left eye.

"Who are you?" I called as he turned to leave. He stopped and turns back to look directly at me.

"My name is France… France Shellby. We shall meet again, Seth Naoko… You and your friends," he said emotionlessly as he disappeared into a shadow.

"How'd he know my name?!" I panicked as I looked at the place where France once stood.

"That's actually kind of creepy…" Neptune said as she changed back to human form. Noire glanced at me and sighed as she walked over to me.

"I should apologize for my behavior… I was wrong to act that way to you. Maybe I was a little too harsh to you…" Noire told me.

"Nah, no biggie… I should be the one apologizing. I was wrong to call you that… My bad," I smirked as I rubbed the back of my head. She turned to James and nods to him.

"Same here… Don't want any animosity between us," James said as he nods his head.

"Look at you 2 growing some hair on your chests!" Akina teased James and I as she hugged James from behind.

"Okay… Cut it out. We get it… Maybe this is a sign that we both need a reality check," James sighed as he looked at me.

"Oh, yeah…" I said as I looked over at Stephen. He nods and smiled.

"Besides… Noire almost getting snacked on by an Ancient Dragon is priceless! Talk about almost overkill!" Neptune teased as she looked at Noire.

"What… Wait! How do you know that?! Were you watching me?!" Noire gasped as she glared at Neptune.

"Yep!" Neptune smirked with a trolling look on her face. Noire trembled with rage as she slowly walked towards Neptune.

"And, you did nothing to help me?!" Noire yelled as she clenched her fist.

"I thought you would've handled it by yourself… Uh, are you mad?" Neptune said as she took a few steps back. Noire's eye twitched as she frowned at Neptune.

"No, I'm not mad… I just have this insatiable urge to shove eggplants down your nose and mouth," Noire growled as she walked towards Neptune.

"Gwah! E-Eggplants?! N-Noire… Calm down… I'm sorry…" Neptune panicked as she backed into a wall, "Help!"

"Noire… Maybe you should…" Uni told Noire.

"In a second, Uni… I have to kick Neptune's ass for a second," Noire told Uni. Uni backed off and looked over at us for help.

"kick her ass later, Noire… We gotta get back to the Basillicom and report this quest," James told Noire.

"Nep, you could wait for us next time," IF called as she walked up to us with Nepgear in tow.

"Fine… You aren't off the hook, Neptune," Noire told Neptune as she turns away from Neptune.

"Meep…" Neptune said as Noire walked away from her.

"Okay… That was totally different than what happened in the 1st episode of the animation," James whispered to us as he pulled me, Akina, and Stephen aside, "Noire and Neptune's roles have switched this time… Noire is supposed to be running after Neptune in shock, not rage. The Ancient Dragon we fought must've been the one Noire was supposed to fight. The story is changing drastically."

"Hmm… Now that you mention it… This does feel a lot different. What else has changed?" I said as I reloaded my Magnums and put them away.

"It seems so strange… But, no matter what… We have to try and stick with the original storyline as much as we can. This is only the 1st episode. James, what happened in the 2nd episode?" Akina asked him as she looked over at him.

"We're… Gonna need some coats. Most of the episode takes place in Lowee. Also, we're supposed to fight Trick in that same episode," James said as he pushed his glasses up on his face, "It also focuses mainly on Blanc and her sisters' relationship. So, let's try and make a good impression on her."

"Hmm… I wonder…" Stephen said as he folds his arms. I looked over at him and pats his shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked him as I smirked at him, "Thinking about Uni?" Stephen glanced at me with an 'I'm not listening to you' look.

"No… Not at the moment, really. I am thinking about when I met Nona and MarvelousAQL. They were from a different Hyperdimension than us. And, France had that weird form when we met him. It looked like… A CPU form to me for some reason. Didn't it look so familiar to you, James?" Stephen explained as he looked at James. James nodded as he looked at Stephen.

"Yeah… France was definitely using HDD. But, question is… Where did he get that power? So many questions… I wish I had my handbook," James sighed as he shook his head. Akina pulls out a shiny golden notebook from in between her breasts and held it up to James.

"Looking for this?" Akina giggles as her breasts bounced up and down. James smirked and kissed Akina on the lips lovingly.

"I love you so much… Where did you get that?" James smiled as Akina gave him the book.

"I think you put the wrong books in your locker at school," Akina told him as she giggled cutely. Damn… My little brother's a lucky guy.

"Might have to keep that away from everyone, though… It would make it seem like you're spying on them," Stephen told him as he nods his head.

"More like studying them. I also put What If bios of us and my mom," James smirked.

"Really? You're that dedicated? At least you didn't exclude your mother…" Stephen chuckled as he nods his head.

"Shut up… Anyway, I think they left us here," James said as he looked behind him. No one was in the cave except for us. A howl pierces through the air.

"Should we run?" I asked as I looked at the others. They nodded and we raced out of the cave.

(That's it for this chapter! And, this is the official end of the Entry to Gamindustri Arc! I forgot to mention there were Arcs in this story! The next will be on Lowee! And, I will bring up a backstory on one of my OCs in that one as well! And, today is my birthday! Being 21 feels so good! Sweet! Anyway… Hope you enjoyed and I'll talk to you all later! A/N.)

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Arc 2: A Sad Memory

The Fighters And The Swordsmen

Arc 2: Chapter 1: A Sad Memory

(A little heads up… A user has brought this to my attention. I was not aware that the romances were rushed. But Akina and James's relationship was already happening at the beginning. So, they're like an exception. I am sorry if this bothers some people… But, that is just how things work here. I will tone it down, however… Because, I don't need any hateful or harmful comments directed towards me or any of the users that submitted OCs in this story. Hopefully you all understand! Now, enough with the rambling! Back to the story! A/N.)

-The Next Day: Planeptune; James's P.O.V.- As I stood out on the balcony of the Basillicom, I gazed out onto the city and couldn't help but smile at the view.

"So… You enjoying the view?" Akina's voice called to me from behind. I turned back to her and gaped in surprise. She was dressed in only a pink bikini with a towel wrapped around her hip.

"What compelled you to wear that?" I asked seriously as I fully turned my body towards her. She walked up to me seductively and wrapped her arms around my torso. She just giggles at my question.

"No reason… Besides, you love it when I cosplay or dress up. I make anything I wear sexy," Akina told me as she kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but place my hands on her hips when I returned the kiss. Then, after 10 seconds… We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I stared into her sky blue eyes and sighed deeply. There was a lot of love behind those eyes… But, there was a bit of sorrow and pain behind them. I knew what was wrong with her… But, I had to ask her anyway.

"Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything," I told her as I placed a hand on her left cheek. She sighed and smiled sadly as she held my hands.

"Today would mark the day of my family's murder… At the hands of the Sakura Yakuza clan," Akina told me as she sat down on a nearby folding chair. I sat next to her and held her as she leaned on my now small muscled shoulder.

"Yeah… How long ago was it again? 10?" I asked seriously.

"10 years… Yeah. I was only 6 years old when they took my family from me. That's not even the worst part… They were never caught. I had to run to America to be free of them… And, even then… I still live in fear from them," Akina told me as she looked up at me as tears streamed down her cheeks, "And, I'm scared… Scared that they might come and get Nona Jin… Your mother… Or even you. Then, they will kill you without any hesitation."

"Don't even worry about that… It's gonna take a lot to kill me now. Besides… Even if I don't have these powers… Only thing I fear is God. Those punks got nothing on his righteousness," James told her, "Well… My mom is really scary when she's mad. So… Her and God are the only things I fear in the universe. Some stupid Yakuza clan are nothing on those 2." Akina looked up at me and smiled.

"I am sorry to interrupt…" Histoire called as we leaned in to kiss. We looked over at the floating tome as she hovered out onto the balcony with a golden notebook in hand.

"Aww! You found my book…" I sighed as I stood up.

"You have this much info on us… Why?" Histoire asked seriously. She had every right to sound suspicious… But, how did she find my book?

"Where did you get that?" Akina asked as she stood up as well.

"It was sitting in plain view of your room," Histoire told me as she looked at me. I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"James… You are an idiot," I thought, mentally kicking myself for being careless.

"What would happen if Neptune or Nepgear found this? How would you explain this to them?" Histoire scolded me as she hands me the notebook back.

"Uhh… Well, let's be honest here. This is a handbook on Hyperdimension Neptunia… And, I've been making this ever since I've known about Gamindustri about… I think 6 years now. I know all about this place because of this book… And, in the wrong hands… It could spell the end of Hyperdimension and Gamindustri as we know it. And, I thought I kept it hidden back in my world… But, it was the wrong books that I kept hidden. So, there you go… I know a lot about everyone. Neptune can't live without pudding and she hates eggplants, that's a given… But, I just found this out. She dotes on her little sister A LOT in different Hyperdimensions. It's also apparent that…"

"I get it… You have extensive of Gamindustri and its inhabitants. Does your friends know this much?" Histoire interrupted me.

"Yeah… But, they know less about this place than I do. Seth is fairly new… Aki got into this kind of thing a month after I met her… And, Stephen is actually a veteran at this stuff," I told Histoire, "But, that doesn't mean they don't know things that I don't. Seth is a straight pro at shooting games… Stephen and I love a lot of fighting games… And, Aki is a goddess at MMORPGs and turn based games. Together, with our knowledge of gaming… It's quite a feat."

"…" Histoire didn't reply.

"I know, right? Anyway… I'm sorry we kept this secret from you. But, you have to understand that this is something I don't want to talk to them about. Knowing all their secrets… It's gonna creep them out," I said as I looked at them.

"Heya, Histy! Where'd you go?!" Neptune's voice called from inside. Histoire quickly turned back to the open doorway and gasped.

"Quick! We must hide the book!" Histoire told me and Akina. I quickly shoved the book into Akina's breasts and stood in front of her.

"Hey, Histy! There you are… Oh! Hey, guys! What you doing out here?" Neptune smiled as she appeared in the doorway. She was wearing her blue parka dress instead of the purple jersey dress that she had on yesterday.

"Any reason why you decided to look like that?" I asked… Already knowing the answer to the question I asked.

"We're going to Lowee… Rom and Ram called Nepgear and told her and Uni to come visit," Neptune told me.

"Like, right now? I don't even have a winter outfit!" I sighed.

"I have the wrong outfit for this," Akina grumbled as she looks down at herself.

"Soo… What kinda plot were you 2 getting into?" Neptune giggled aa she glanced at us.

"None of your business… It was personal," Akina blushed as she folds her arms under her breasts, "Anyway, I'd better get changed… The moment is ruined, anyway." She kissed me quickly on the lips and walked back inside.

"Does she hate me from before?" Neptune asked me as she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked past Neptune. I patted her head as I passed by her.

"Neptune, she doesn't hate you… She has a lot going on today," I told Neptune as I looked at her and smiled.

"What is it? Is it her time of the month?" Neptune asked as she looked at me with a mischievous grin on her face. I shook my head and sighed.

"Hey whole family is dead… And, it happened 10 years ago today. She's not really in the best mood to deal with weird crap," I said as I walked inside.

-Later; Downtown Planeptune- Aki and I were walking through the streets of Planeptune, arm in arm. Aki was in a dazed state as she looked straight ahead.

"Aki, what's wrong? You okay?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Akina smiled as she looked right at me. I looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I can tell when you're lying, Aki… Sometimes, your left arm twitches when you're lying," I told her as I looked down at her left arm… Which was wrapped around my right arm. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I… Just have this feeling that we're being followed," Akina told me seriously as the look on her face changed, "Use Sage Mode and you'll see who's following us." I placed my left hand on Raioman's handle and looked around. A shadow was sticking to an alleyway as it followed our every move.

"Yeah, you're right… Maybe Sage Mode was a good thing to have after all. My senses are enhanced," I said to Akina as I activated Sage Mode, "Hmm… Looks like a female. I have to get a closer look… But, if I move out of place she's gonna know we're onto her. We gotta find a safe place to go." I led Akina into a conveniently placed crowd and the shadow followed us without hesitation. We ducked into a store and the shadow passed us by quickly. I summoned a clone of me and Akina and our clones walked back outside.

"Okay… Now, we play the stalking game," Akina smirked as she pulled me outside after a minute. Sure enough… The shadow was following our clones quite closely. Our clones led the shadow to a secluded place in the city… An empty lot where there was construction being held for a new daycare.

"We know you're following us," the Akina clone told the shadow as it hid behind a steel beam. It came out of hiding and glared at them.

"Look, we don't want trouble… But, we will not hesitate to attack if you try anything," my clone told the shadow. It revealed its face to them and our clones were glaring at the figure. The real Akina stayed out of sight as I inched closer to the shadow. Our clones was keeping the shadow distracted… But, it was only a matter of time before she caught on.

"Look, you 2 need to come with me… My mistress wishes to speak with the 2 of you," the shadow told them.

"Yeah, sorry… We ain't going nowhere," my clone smirked as he pulled out Raioman's clone.

"Who is your mistress?" the Akina clone asked the shadow as she held out her buster sword in front of her. The shadow glared at them as it pulled out a revolver and points it at us.

"One shot from this; and, you'll be pushing up daisies," the shadow smirked as she points it at them. Then, I tapped her shoulder and she spun around to face me. I punched her in the face and knocked her to the ground. The gun flew out of her hand as she hits the ground. She glanced back at the clones then at my smirking face.

"Now, who's in control? Who are you working for?" I asked as I planted my foot onto her chest. She glared at me as she barred her teeth.

"She will take over this world…" she smirked as she began to giggle at me. I stomped harder on her chest as I glared at her.

"Who is your mistress?!" I snarled.

"Arfoire… The Deity of Sin," she told me as she nods her head, "But, you'll never beat her. That's why she wants you to join her… To have as much power as her. Come on… It'll be fun. Watch this." She grabs my ankle and threw me into a steel beam! I slid to the ground, holding my head as I glanced at the girl in shock. She had fiery red hair and wild green eyes as she stood up. Now that I got a good look at this girl… She was wearing a black sweater and white skirt with black and white tights underneath. She also had on brown boots and had a black scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Who are you?!"

"Valerie Moonbright… And, you're GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME," she smirked as she picked the revolver up off of the ground and points it at me. She fired one shot and the bullet raced towards me. Time seemed to slow down as another figure raced out in front of me. It wasn't Aki… Rather, it was another black haired girl. She wore a maid outfit as she held a large silver broadsword in her left hand. She swung the sword out in front of her and sliced the bullet in half without any effort whatsoever.

"Who are you?! Why are you in a maid outfit?!" Valerie asked seriously as she glared at the culprit. The new girl raised her head and smirked as she glared at Valerie. She had long black hair and shiny black eyes that hid behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. She smirked at Valerie as she was surrounded in a bright light.

"My name is Ance… And, you dun goofed now," she smirked as she changed into a different outfit from before. She wore a large black coat over a black blouse and jeans, has a golden crown on top of her long hair, gold and red earrings in her ears, and a small black choker around her neck that had the initials FF engraved on it.

"So… You dare harm what is mine? My little brother…" she smirked as she summoned a notebook and pen to her hands, "Hmhmhm… What shall I tell you to do?" I looked at the woman in shock.

"Who are you?! And, why am I your little brother?!" I told the woman.

"I am Ance, like I said. And, I will not let you harm him… You will be punished for trying to kill him," she told me and then glared at Valerie, "I will make sure you pay for your sins… It's playtime…" She opened the notebook and began to write in it.

"Edit…" she muttered as she wrote Valerie's name inside, "Valerie Moonbright…" Suddenly, Valerie was encased in a pink bubble.

"Hey! Let me out of this blooming thing!" Valerie yelled as she pounds on the bubble. Ance looked down at her notebook and smirked.

"Ooh… All your info has been written into my book. Greatest fear… Being harassed for her ass. I see… It is quite… small." I couldn't help but chuckle… I love any kind of girl, let's be honest. But, no butts… No glory.

"Stop it…" Valerie said as she placed both her hands on her butt. A large blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hmhmhm… Cute. Real cute," Ance giggled as she nods her head, "I know the term Junk in the Trunk… But, what kind if trunk you have? There's barely anything back there." Valerie looked away and hid her eyes in a shadow.

"Man… Just laying it out for her," I said as a trail of sweat trickled down my forehead.

"Please stop…" Valerie sniffled, "I'm actually very insecure about my own body…" I looked up at Ance and placed a hand on her shoulder. She scoffed and lets Valerie out of the bubble.

"So, why do you go to a monster like the Deity of Sin? Do you really think she cares about you?" I asked seriously.

"You act like you know her… You don't. How could you know her?!" Valerie called as she raised her tear stained face towards us.

"Trust me… I have ways. She doesn't care about anyone but herself… You will see it firsthand if you continue to follow her!" I told her as I clenched my fists, "No way are you gonna try and tell me you know this woman better than I do! She will end life as we know it!" I couldn't control my anger at this point… What was wrong with me? A mask started to appear over my face and I blacked out.

-Later That Day; Basillicom- I sat up with sweat covering my body. I looked around and sighed.

"Okay… What happened? What did I do? I think I blacked out… Right when that weird mask appeared over my fac- Wait! I remember that Ichigo once turned into a Hollow! Maybe I did the same… But, what happened when I blacked out?!" I got out of bed and looked down at my shirtless body. It was covered in scratches… And sword cuts. He looked around and sighed. Akina was right at my bedside, sleeping peacefully next to me. I then looked over to the right and almost cried out. The girl from before, Ance, was also sleeping peacefully. Both of them were at my bedside… Maybe they know what happened. I shook Aki gently and she stirred from her slumber. She sat up and wiped the drool from her face.

"Mmm… Wha?" Akina yawned as she covered her mouth. She looked at me and gasped. She pounced on me and smothered my face with her breasts as she hugged me.

"Mmmph! Mmki!" I called as my cries were muffled by her large breasts smushing against my face. I pulled my head out of her chest and gasped loudly for air.

"Sorry… Are you okay, baby? You went kinda batshit crazy there from a minute," Aki told me as she held my hands.

"Sorry… I think I tapped into my Hollow powers there. It happened with Ichigo… And, I got his powers through Mulina. So, it was gonna happen sooner or later," I told Akina. Ance got up and yawned loudly. She cracked her back and looked at us.

"Good… You 2 are awake. That makes explaining things so much easier," Ance smirked as she nods her head.

"I'm sorry… But, have we met before?" Akina asked curiously. Ance feel over onto her back.

"No, Aki's right… Have we met anywhere?" I asked her seriously as Ance sat up.

"Well… To be honest, I have pretty bad amnesia myself. I have no memory of my childhood whatsoever… But, I feel like I know you 2 from somewhere," Ance said as she dusted her black skirt off.

"That reminds me… Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Akina asked Ance.

"It's actually really comfortable… It's better to fight monsters with, anyway!" Ance smirked as she nods her head, "So… I do know a few people in Gamindustri. How's about I show you around?"

"Aki, what should I…" I asked her. Akina shrugged and nods her head.

"Cool! Come on! We've got some shopping to do!" Ance called as she dragged me out of bed. Akina had an eyebrow raised as she followed us.

-Border to Lowee Much Later That Day- Ance ended up buying me and Akina some winter clothes for Lowee. I also talked to them about what happened earlier that day and they told me what happened after I blacked out.

"I nearly destroyed an entire block?!" I gasped.

"Yeah… IF came in and knocked you out after that," Aki told me as she fixed the large grapefruit colored coat on her shoulders. It acted as a cape as she strapped it to her shoulders and flapped against the wind.

"You look like Mako from Kill La Kill with that coat," I smirked as I looked at Akina. She smirked as she shook her head and giggled.

"Oh, you…" Akina giggled.

"Aren't you cold like that?" Ance asked Akina.

"Nah… I'm used to the cold. Keeps my blood pumping," Aki smirked as she nods her head.

"Okay…" Ance said as she folds her arms across her chest. With that, we continued to Lowee and made it to the capital city. When we arrived, we saw Neptune and the others heading towards a park. When I tried go call out to them, something wraps around my waist and slammed me down to the ground. I groaned as I looked down at a robot hand gripping me in its hold.

"Target acquired. He seems to have friends with them," the large black robot called as it brought me up into the air. Akina and Ance were grabbed by another robot and a pink haired woman.

"Let me go, you bitch!" Ance called as she called her broadsword to her side. Then, the woman pinched Ance's neck and knocked her out.

"Ance!" Aki screamed as the Gundam lookalike robot began to crush her in his hold.

"Stop! What do you want… I know you 3! You're Judge, Magic, and Brave! You don't belong here!" I realized as I looked at the 3 of the 4 Felons from Mk2.

"Our goddess wishes to speak with you and then… One way or another," Magic told me as she hoists Ance over her left shoulder.

"I wanna kill him now… Why waste the effort? If they are as strong as the Deity Of Sin says… We should take no prisoners!" Judge told them.

"Let us take this somewhere more private… Their friends have no idea where they are, anyway," Brave said seriously.

"You were one of the most noble robots I met, Brave! Uni named a move after you! What happened to you?!" I yelled as they took us away.

-To Be Continued…-

(Next Time On TFATS…)

We meet the Deity Of Sin and she is scarier than before… We also end up fighting not just Trick... But, Judge, Magic, AND Brave by ourselves! What will happen to us?! Where the hell is that backup?! Next time on TFATS…

Author Candidate Arrives!

(Also, I wanna make a small Omake skit at the end of this chapter. Tell me what you all think! Today, I will fast forward several years into the future and let you meet Renee, Aki and I's kid, and her friends having a movie night! A/N.)

Omake START! What The Hell Are We Watching?!

-Leanbox; Several Years Into The Future; Phoenix Residence; 3rd Person P.O.V.- Several teens and kids rounding from ages 7 to 16 sat either on the couch or laid on the floor, watching a movie together. These were the kids of the main cast of TFTAS… Meet Renee Scott, Inferno, Bella Naoko, Shiro, Drake Phoenix, B.J. Phoenix, Ferris and Fiona Baroque, and Caesar and Xavier.

Renee Scott (If it isn't obvious) is the daughter of James Scott and Akina Takashi. She has long raven black hair that touches the lower part of her back, chocolate brown eyes, light tan skin, and towers over her friends… Even though she is the 2nd oldest of the group. She usually wears a blue jean jacket over her red and black t-shirt with the Wonder Woman logo on it, a short black and blue checkered skirt with blue fishnet stockings underneath, and a pair of thigh high laced pink hightops. She also wears glasses with pink rims around them.

Bella Naoko is the daughter of Seth and Compa. She is the youngest in the group of friends at age 7. She has peach blonde hair just like her mother, brown eyes like her father, and pale skin. She usually wears a pink sweater and a pink skirt with a small choker with a button on it with her name written on it. She also wears small brown boots and red gloves as well as a pair of pink rimmed glasses on her face.

Inferno is the son of IF (Kind of a given). His father died when he was very young in an accident that involved an Ancient Dragon outbreak that I will get into later. Anyway, he has short brown hair, sky blue eyes, and white skin. He wore a black t-shirt under a large blue coat that was 3 sizes too big for him, a pair of black shorts with black suspenders hanging down off of him, a pair of blue shoes with a buckle on top of each of them, and a small metal black bracelet that was 2 sizes too big for him. It hung loosely on his wrist. He was also 9 years old.

Shiro is the son of Nona (Kaizero6's OC) and MarvelousAQL. He has short orange hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wore an orange shirt under a red hoodie, blue shorts, and black shoes. He was the oldest out of the group at 17 years old. Hs also had a headband with a silver brace on it with a symbol of a leaf engraved on it.

Drake Phoenix is the son of Ance and Bruce Phoenix. He had short and straight black and silver hair, red eyes, and light skin. He wore a large brown flannel shirt with a white undershirt, long black pants, red dress shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He was one of the youngest in the group at age 7. He also wore a green bandanna around his neck.

B.J. Phoenix is the son of Nepgear and Bradley Phoenix. He had blue hair with black highlights running down the sides of his head, a left green eye and a right purple eye, and pale skin. He wore a blue t shirt with a Planeptune logo on the front of it, purple shorts, and blue and green shoes. He was 12 years old and he babysits his cousin whenever his parents are busy.

Ferris and Fiona are the twin son and daughter of Stephen and Uni. Ferris usually looks out for his little twin sister whenever he can. Ferris has short black hair while Fiona has long black hair tied in a ponytail behind her…. Both twins have green eyes and tan skin. Ferris wore a red training outfit similar to what Ken wears in Street Fighter while Fiona wore a short black dress that hovers over her knees with black tights underneath and a blue jean jacket over her black dress. Both were 14 years old and they took care of each other a lot of the time.

Caesar and Xavier were the twin sons of Brian and Blanc. Both were the same age and both have the same looks… Short brown hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. The only differences were their style of clothes. Caesar wore a black and white flannel shirt while Xavier wore and red and blue flannel shirt, Caesar wore black pants while Xavier wore white pants, Caesar wore black and gold shoes while Xavier wore white and silver shoes… So on and so forth.

With the intros out of the way… Let's get started. The movie ends and they all began to get up from the couch. Shiro stops them as he stood up straight.

"I got an idea! How about we watch a scary movie?" Shiro smirked as he pulled out a DVD case with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Where in heavens did you get that?" Renee asked him as she stood up. Shiro smirked as he rubbed his nose with his index finger. Shiro is known for being a prankster to his friends.

"From my parents' room in their giant DVD collection," Shiro smirked, "Wanna cuddle next to me, baby?" He raised his eyebrows at Renee. Renee shook her head as she groaned.

"Enough with the flirting… Put the damn thing in and let's see what kind of movie it is," Fiona groaned as she glanced at Shiro. He frowned and took the disc out and puts it in the DVD player. He pressed play and sat in between Renee and Fiona.

"Maybe this is a mistake… I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Inferno said as he looked up at Shiro.

"Don't be such a wuss… What's the worst thing that could happen?" Shiro asked Inferno. Drake looked at Inferno and raised an eyebrow.

"It can't be that bad, Innfy," Drake said as he shook his head.

"Can I get some more popcorn, NeNe?" Bella asked Renee as she held up her small pink bucket to her.

"Of course, sweetie… I'll be right back," Renee told Bella as she picked up Bella and took her out of the room. Then, the movie began to play and the both of them heard MarvelousAQL's voice come out from the room.

"I am not sure if this fits me too well, Nona…" she said. Renee paused and turned around… Only to gasp and cover Bella's eyes. MarvelousAQL was on the movie that was playing… But, she was wearing quite a revealing outfit. Inferno covered Drake's eyes and closed his eyes himself.

"Shiro! What the hell is this?!" Renee panicked as she looked back at Shiro.

"Mom? What… What is this?!" Shiro panicked as he blushed when Marvy removes her outfit.

"Duhhh…." Ferris said as a deep shade of red rose to his cheeks.

"NeNe, what's going on?" Bella asked sweetly as she tries to remove Renee's hand from her eyes. B.J. was looking right at the screen like his eyes were glued right to it.

"B.J., snap out of it! You can't be seriously entranced by that, can you?!" Fiona blushed angrily as she threw a pillow at him. B.J. Subconsciously nods his head and continued to stare at Marvy's now naked body.

"Good… Now, what kind of positions can you do? Let's experiment…" Nona's voice called from onscreen.

"Nona… What is Shiro finds this? How do we explain it to him?" MarvelousAQL asked him as Nona leaned in to kiss her.

"Tell him it's a movie… He'll understand that," Nona smirked as he and MarvelousAQL kissed. Shiro looked down as Renee glared daggers at him.

"Turn it off! Quickly!" Fiona called.

"No, wait!" B.J. called as he stopped Shiro from getting up.

"Man, what the hell?! That's my parents!" Shiro told him.

"I know… But, still… Your mom's hot," B.J. smirked as he nods his head.

"You're spending too much time with Bella's dad…" Renee groaned as she shook her head, "Fiona, shoot the damn DVD player!"

"No! I mean, my parents said not to break anything in this house! If you smash or shoot it, I'm grounded and I won't be able to see you guys for a month!" B.J. pleaded with them. Fiona growls and points her dual handguns down.

"Let me take care… Uhh…"

"What?" Renee asked as Bradley stood behind her with a shocked look on his face. Shiro called forth a polearm and smashed the DVD player. It was set ablaze and the movie stopped playing.

"Dude, I told you not to do that!" B.J. told him, "Hi, dad…"

"B.J., what was that you and the others were watching?" Bradley asked him seriously as he looked calmly at his son. B.J. shrank under his gaze.

"Uhh… Umm…" B.J. said nervously as he twiddled his index fingers.

"We were watching Aunt Marvy and Uncle Nona," Bella said sweetly.

"Bella, no!" Inferno gasped as he glanced at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked as Bradley raised an eyebrow.

"Marvy and Nona? What do you mean?" Bradley asked.

"They were doing it…" Ferris mumbled as he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"Dude!" Fiona told him as she slapped his arm.

"What?! And, they let you see that?!" Bradley yelled angrily.

"Well… I took one of their DVDs and this happened," Shiro said.

"Oh, did you now?" a voice called. MarvelousAQL came up beside Bradley with a pissed off look on her face.

"Gah! Mom?! Uhh… How's it going?" Shiro asked nervously.

"Your Ass Is Grass," MarvelousAQL snarled as she glared at him.

"Mom" wait! Let me run, first!" Shiro panicked as he raced off. MarvelousAQL chased after him. Bradley glanced back at B.J. and raised an eyebrow again as he cracked his knuckles.

"I will break you, boy…" Bradley told him, "Everyone else, you go on to bed… B.J. and I have to talk"

"Guys… Don't leave me," B.J. panicked ad the others quickly left.

(And… That's it for this Omake short! Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Do you wanna see more of this? Anyway, thanks and I'll talk to you guys later! Peace! A/N.)


	6. Arc 2: Author Candidate Arrives!

The Fighters And The Swordsmen

Chapter 6: Author Candidate Arrives!

(OC Karl submitted by Redundantchosen1)

-Meanwhile; Nitend Park; Seth's P.O.V.- The CPU Candidates of Lowee raced around the park, having a great time. Ram hops onto a large turtle's back and rode it as it walked around on its 4 legs. Bradley walked after them with a small smile on his face. Something was bothering him… I could tell. I tapped Stephen on the shoulder and nodded towards Bradley.

"Something's bothering Bradley… Wanna find out what?" I asked him. Stephen nods and he and I walked up to Bradley. He looked over at us and blinked at us as we stopped in front of him.

"You okay? You seem… Uneasy," Stephen told Bradley as he placed a hand on Bradley's shoulder.

"No… I'm fine. It's okay," Bradley told us. I shook my head and glanced at Bradley as he walked past us. Suddenly, he cried out and held his hand over his chest as he fell over. Nepgear and the others heard him cry out and raced over to him. I knelt beside him as he began to sweat profusely and cough as if he's trying to get air into his system.

"What's going on?! Is Bradley okay?!" Nepgear panicked as she checked on him. She quickly removed his jacket from his shoulders and pulled out a bottle of water.

"It's okay… Just breathe. You're gonna be okay…"

"What happened?" Uni asked us as she glanced up at us.

"We asked if he was okay… He said he was fine," I told them honestly, "I don't know what's going on… This is new to us as well." Bradley then passed out in Nepgear's arms.

"No! Bradley, wake up!" Nepgear panicked as she held him close to her, "Please!" Bradley's eyes were shut tight as he laid there unconscious.

"What the hell is going on?!" Neptune asked.

"My little brother… Please hang in there. You will be all right," Vert told him as she placed a hand on his sweat matted forehead.

"It's not heatstroke… That'd be a joke out here. It has to be something," Noire said as she pulled out a tablet and began typing into it.

"This is Kei… Lady Noire, you need something?" a voice called.

"I need you to look into something for me… Bradley has passed out and he looks to be running a high fever. Any ideas?" Noire told Kei. I looked on the tablet at a silver haired woman wearing a business suit onscreen.

"Hmm… It will take a little bit. I will find the answer and contact as soon as I can," Kei told her.

"Thank you," Noire said.

"It could be the flu," Neptune said as she looked at him.

"He's had the flu before… It wasn't as severe as this. He was walking and talking when he was sick… But, he never passed out from it," Vert told Neptune.

"It has to be something…" Nepgear said worriedly.

"Guys! We got a problem! Rom and Ram are gone!" Stephen called as he raced over to us. We all looked at him in shock.

"Gone?! Why do they choose to run off now?!" Uni groaned. Nepgear looked up at Stephen and then back at Bradley.

"Gear, you stay with Bradley… Uni, Stephen, and I will go look for Rom and Ram," I told Nepgear as I placed my left hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Nepgear asked me as she looked up at me.

"I know you're worried about the girls… But, it's my responsibility to watch them. If anything happens to them… Blanc will have me for dinner. And, not in a good way," I smirked as I cracked a joke to Nepgear. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Okay… Be careful, you 3," Noire said as she looked at us.

"We'll head back to the Basillicom," Vert told us. Nepgear and Vert carried Bradley away as Neptune and Noire followed them. Uni called out her rifle as I pulled out my dual Magnums and held them in my hands as Stephen wrapped gauze around his hands and slipped his fingerless gloves over them.

"In the meantime, let's look for James and Aki… We haven't heard from them ever since the accident James had yesterday. It's likely that someone took them," Stephen told us.

"What makes you think that James and Aki have been taken?" I asked him curiously as we looked around the park for Rom and Ram.

"I've heard from somewhere that whenever someone falls ill, something bad always happens," Stephen told him, "And, you know me… I'm not the superstitious type."

"True… So, where should we start looking?" Uni asked me as she glanced at me. I folded my arms and closed my eyes.

"Where was the first place that Rom and Ram would think to go?" I thought as I looked around. Then, we heard a scream. We raced to the sound of the scream and gaped in shock. There was a large robot with a large and long tongue standing quite a few yards away from us. He held Rom and Ram in his hands as his tongue licked them.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Uni yelled as she points her rifle towards the robot.

"None of your business… But, you could leave me to these 2 cuties," the robot said as his tongue licked Rom and Ram fervently.

"Eww… Quit it…" Rom sniveled as she tried to wipe her face of the saliva.

"Gross, gross, gross! Stop it, you big dummy!" Ram yelled as she tried to claw at the robot's hand.

"Let them go, damn pervert! You have no right to do that to them!" I yelled as I pointed my Magnums at the robot.

"I know what this thing is… CFW Trick," Stephen said with an angry look on his face. It was rare to see Stephen mad… But, not this mad. This is a first… Even for me. He clenched his fist as he put up a fighting stance.

"You won't get away from this unscathed, Trick! Just let them go!"

"It seems you know my name… But, you won't survive long enough to take me on," Trick told Stephen. He swung his tongue at him and he parried it with just his left hand as he raised it to the air.

"Is that all you got?! Bring it on, you disgusting excuse of a robot!" Stephen yelled as he charged at Trick, "This is it! Let's go, Seth and Uni!"

"Right behind you!" Uni called. She and I raced into battle.

-Play Unstoppable by Sia-

" **Victory Bullet!** " I called as I shot my guns in a sideways fashion. 2 bullets flew out had the letter V on both of them hits Trick in the arms. He releases Rom and Ram in response to the bullets hitting his arms. They raced past Stephen and Uni and hid behind me.

" **Ultra Combo Double!** " Stephen yelled as he swung his feet into several roundhouse kicks right at Trick's gut and finished with a blazing rising kick to Trick's face. Trick skidded across the snowy ground and got back up quickly.

"Ooh… That smarts! How about this? **Licky, Licky!** " Trick called as he swung his tongue at Stephen.

"No, you don't! **EX Multi Blaster!** " Uni yelled as she shot a massive blue beam at Trick and hits him square in the face. Trick rolled over and the tongue smashed into a block, knocking it into a pillar! Trick got back up and glared at Uni, who stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Grr… You are making me one angry robot! I will finish you both! **Death Lick!** " Trick yelled as he swung his tongue at Uni and smacked her on the face with it! She went flying backwards to the ground and skids to a stop. She laid unconscious on the ground with a visible bruise on her cheek.

"Uni!" I yelled as I took a step forward and stopped when I saw Stephen look back at her. He was surrounded in a black aura as he turned to Trick.

"Is that… Oh, no," I realized. If Stephen is able to use powers and abilities from Street Fighter… Then, THAT ability was possible to come to him. The Dark Hadou… It has awakened inside of him. It activates either when you feel extreme amounts of anger or in the dead heat of battle.

"You will pay! You will pay for this!" Stephen roared in an angry tone as he took a fighting stance similar to Oni from Ultra Street Fighter 4.

"Ooh… Wonder what this is…" Trick said with a surprised look on his face. Stephen charged at Trick and grabbed him.

"Time to end this… **Wrath Of The Raging Demon,** " Stephen said as he delivered a massive assault of punches and kicks towards Trick's torso. He finished with a spinning roundhouse kick to Trick's face again. Trick went sailing to a pillar and was knocked out on contact. Stephen roared as he charged at Trick again. I stood in his way with my arms stretched out. I glanced at my friend with pleading eyes. He panted as the dark aura disappeared around him.

-Song Ends-

"You good?" I asked him as I walked up to him. Stephen panted as he nods his head. I looked back at Trick and shook my head.

"It looks like that battle wasn't supposed to happen… We were supposed to lose that battle," I told Stephen, "But, thanks to your power… We were able to beat Trick and save Rom and Ram. Next problem… Where are James and Aki?" Stephen was at a loss for words for once… It was a day of firsts for both of us.

"Let's tend to Uni, Rom, and Ram… Then, interrogate Trick. He might know where James and Aki are," Stephen said after a minute of silence. Stephen knelt beside Uni and pulled out a bottle of Nep Bull as he laid her head on his lap. Uni moaned painfully as she had put her hand over her eyes.

"Uni, take this… It should help you," he said softly to Uni. He had her slowly drink the Nep Bull and she coughed at the bitter taste. She uncovered and slowly opened her eyes as the bruise on her cheek disappeared into thin air.

"Stephen? What happened to Rom and Ram?" Uni groaned as she looked at him.

"It's okay… The twins are safe," Stephen assured her as he helped her to her feet. Rom and Ram stood at my sides as I knelt down in front of them.

"Sorry you 2 had to go through that," I told them as they hugged me, "I promise as long as I live… I will not let anything like that happen to you 2 again…"

"Mister Seth… It was scary… So scary…" Rom sobbed as she snuggled in my arms.

"Bleh… That was the grossest thing ever… Thank you both…" Ram shuddered as she looked up at me.

"Let's get some info out of this guy… Maybe he knows where James and Akina are," I said as I glared at Trick as Trick stirred. I pulled out my 2 Magnums and pointed both of them at him as I walked up to him.

"Listen up, pal… You have exactly 10 seconds to tell us where Akina and James are. I don't miss a target, by the way." Trick looked at the barrel of my guns and smirked.

"You figured it out?" Trick smirked as he looked at me, "Your brother and his girlfriend?"

"I never told you he was my brother or that Aki was his girlfriend…." I said as I glared at Trick.

"He knows who they are? How much does he know?" Stephen said as he looked at me. I brought the guns closer to Trick's face and placed my hands on the triggers.

"Where are they?! Answer me!" I snarled as I deepened my voice. Trick flinched at my tons of voice and looked at me.

"Look at me… Damn it, look at me!" I yelled, "My little brother is in your clutches… And, you're the only person who knows… Tell me!"

"Nope… Later!" Trick smirked as he vanished into the ground. I shot several bullets into the ground and I heard Trick cry out.

"Seth, calm down! It's fine… We have to…" Uni said.

"My brother is out there somewhere! I can't leave him alone with a monster like that! He might have allies! I need to find him!" I snarled as I looked back at Uni, "Damn it! I let him play me like a fool!" I put my guns away and punched a nearby wall, creating a hole in it. I bowed my head as a shadow went over my eyes. Rom went up to me and hugged my waist.

"It's okay, Mister Seth… We'll find them… I promise," Rom told me as she smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Rom… I feel a little better," I said softly as I hugged her again.

-Meanwhile; Hideout; James's P.O.V.- I was slugged across the face and blood flew from my mouth as Judge continued to interrogate me. Magic was in front of Akina as Brave stood to the side. Ance was unconscious on the floor with visible bruises on her face and body.

"Tell me all your secrets, boy! Maybe I'll spare you some pain!" Judge laughed as he raised his left fist into the air.

"Oh, please… You think I would just keel over to you? Heh… You have a lot to learn about me…" I groaned as I brought a small smirk on my face.

"You think you're so tough? How about the screams of your girlfriend break you to your core?" Magic smirked as she began to dig her nails into Akina's left breast. She screams in agony as blood began to drip from her chest. I glare at Magic as Judge delivered another jaw crushing punch to my face. Blood spewed out of my mouth as my head jerked to the left. I could feel my right eye quickly close up as my glasses sailed to the ground and one of the lenses pop out and crack against the floor.

"James! Gah!" Akina screamed as Magic then grabbed Akina by the throat and began to squeeze her hand against it. Akina struggled to breathe as Magic continued to strangle Akina to death.

"Some hero you are…" Judge told me as he slammed his fist into my head. I didn't reply as I began to tremble. I was scared, no doubt… But, Akina and Ance were still in danger… I didn't care about what would happen to me. As long as those 2 were alive… I could protect them. But, I still had one problem… How was I gonna get out of this one? I was chained up to a metal pole and my powers were being cancelled out for some reason… I just had to think. The way Judge was interrogating me… It seemed like he was following orders. His attacks weren't as lethal as I thought… Hmm… If only…

"Hey, CFW Joke… How much power do you have? I know you're holding back…" I taunted him as I raised my bruised head up towards Judge. Judge glared at me and frowned.

"What happened to being my Judge, Jury, and Executioner? The Execution part has you short between the legs? Oh, wait… You're a robot. You don't have one, do you? Did your creator not give you a noble steed?" I continued to taunt him, "That just makes you what? A bag of bolts with no shlong? Might as well call you Judy… Cause, there ain't no Judge here."

"Shut up, boy! I will kill you!" Judge snarled as he summoned his large black axe. Just what I was hoping for… Now, to deal the finishing blow…

"What's wrong, Judy? Can't handle the truth? That you're gonna be replaced by someone with bigger balls than you? Hold on… A kid has bigger balls than you," I smirked as I glanced up at his rage filled face.

"Judge, calm down! He's egging you on!" Brave called to no avail. Judge swung his axe towards me and hits the chain as I move my body to the left. The axe cuts the chain off of me and I crash to the floor.

"Oww… Okay, that hurt," I groaned as I held my bruised ribcage when I stood up. Judge was livid and pissed off beyond recognition as he realized that I tricked him. I summoned Raioman to my side as I looked at Judge coming right at me. I rolled out of the way and he crashed into the wall. He turned back to me as Ance stirred into consciousness. She sat up and held her left hand over her head as she looked at me.

"You okay?" I asked her. She took a beating from Magic before my interrogating from Judge.

"Yeah… I've been through worse. What happened to you?!" Ance gasped as she looked at me.

"Don't worry about it… Get Aki to safety… I'll provide a distraction for you," I told Ance as I looked at her. She frowned and began to disregard my order right as I gave her a pleading look. She sighed and nods her head.

"Okay… But, you don't have enough power to take them all on. Here… You're gonna need this," Ance told me as she hands me a lilac sliver. I looked at it and immediately knew what it was.

"A CPU Memory? Where the hell did you get this?!" I asked her.

"It's a special one that I had made just in case the time was right," Ance smirks at me while she winked at me, "Swallow it… It'll make you into a CPU."

"I'm aware of that…" I said softly, "But, do I meet the requirements?" I looked at Judge coming right for me and quickly swallow the lilac sliver. I was surrounded in a bright light and the light disappeared around me after a few seconds. I was wearing a black training gi, red fingerless gloves, red combat boots, a black choker with the letters 'FF' written on it, and my left eye was black and red while my now healed right eye was white and blue with a black power symbol in the middle of the left eye and a white power symbol in the right eye. My weapon changed from a red bladed katana into a silver and black dual sided keyblade (Like from Kingdom Hearts).

"What?! He's a CPU?!" Magic called as she glared at me. I glanced back at Magic and vanished into thin air as Judge swung at me. I reappeared behind Magic and slapped her away from Akina. Aki lets out several loud gasps of air as she coughed.

"You okay, babe? Where does it hurt?" I asked her softly. She gave me an 'Are you serious' look. I couldn't help but smile at her… I knew the answer… But, I just wanted to see her tell me with her beautiful blue eyes. I kissed her on the lips and pulled away after a few seconds. I ripped the chains off of her arms and torso. She fell forward and Ance and I caught her quickly.

"What are you, boy?!" Judge snarled. I glared up at Judge angrily.

"My name is James Scott… And, you are in a world of trouble," I snarled.

"He goes by the name Author Candidate… In other words, he's my CPU Candidate! I am Author Heart… And, you have effed with the wrong people!" Ance called. I glanced at her and shook my head as I sighed.

"I guess that's my CPU name… I wanted to go with Maroon Heart, though. Oh, well…" I sighed. I looked at Ance and blinked as she looked down at Aki.

"What should we do about Aki?" Ance asked me.

"Just get her to safety… Like I said, I'll be your cover," I told Ance. She nods and transforms into her CPU form, Author Heart.

"Listen, little bro… When we get back, we're gonna have a long discussion about priorities," Author Heart said as she smirked at me.

"What are you talking about? I said I'll cover you," I told her. She shook her head and giggled as she hoisted Akina onto her back.

"Come on," Author Heart told me as she flew off and I followed her. Brave blocked our way as we came up to him.

"I will not let you le-" Brave told us.

" **Trinity Complex** ," I said as I held up my free left hand. A large rainbow star shaped beam blasted Brave into a wall and blew him clear through it.

"Not bad," Author Heart smirked as she and I flew through the hole in the wall, "But, wouldn't it have been more effective to blast him through the door?"

"I'll be sure to do that next time," I said as I nod my head. Judge roars and flew through the wall in front of us. Magic appeared a few feet behind us.

"Nowhere to run now, you 2," Magic laughed as she summoned her scythe to her side.

"Get out of here, Ance! I got this!" I yelled as I took the 2 sided keyblade and it changed into dual wielded keyblades.

"No! I will not leave my little brother to handle this alone!" Author Heart told me.

"Hey, you promised!" I told her.

"I lied. Sue me," she scoffed as she laid Akina on the ground and summoned a notebook and pen to her side. She turned the pen into a gladius sword and the notebook changed into a kite shield with the word 'Fanfiction' written across it.

"Didn't know you could do that…" I said as I looked at her. Wait… How do I know her so well? And, why does her voice sound so familiar?

"Die, boy! **Decapitation Slash!** " Judge snarled as he swung his axe right at me. I quickly move out of the way and noticed that the blade of the axe was aimed right at Aki's neck! I quickly got in the way and intercept the incoming axe! I batted it away with my keyblades and held them at my sides while I turned them backwards.

" **Dual Wield Style: Slash Hurricane!** " I yelled as I disappeared into thin air. I quickly reappeared above Judge and rapidly slashed Judge all over his body. He cries out in pain as he fell to his knees. Author Heart parried a scythe swipe that was dangerously close to her left temple with her shield and stabs Magic with her sword in the right thigh.

"You think you're so smart, girl? Then, you will perish! **Vicious Venom Fang!** " Magic yelled as she swiped her nails right at Author Heart's head. Author Heart ducked and kneed Magic in the gut. Magic got off of Author Heart and growled as she glared at her.

"Hmph… I know this isn't my style of fighting… But, I can get behind change," Author Heart smirked, "I think I'll follow my brother on this next attack… **Moon Crusher!** " She slashed Magic 5 times and finished with a shield smash to the face. Magic crashed to the ground and laid there unconscious as blood poured from her nose. I stopped and threw Judge into a wall.

"This is the end!" I yelled as I brought my keyblades together into the dual sided keyblade.

- **EXE Drive: Nega Grove** \- I charged up a massive black flame into my keyblade and swung my keyblade hard and fast right at Judge, creating a large black slash wave of fire that was heading right towards Judge. The slash hits Judge in the chest and I delivered 8 more black fire slashes at Judge and finished with a vast black beam that I fired from my left hand. The slashes and beam all collides with Judge and dealt massive amounts of damage to him. He was stuck in the wall as he was unconscious inside of it. I panted as I returned to normal. Author Heart clapped as her weapons disappeared and she returned to normal as well.

"That was amazing… You've learned your first EXE Drive. Nega Grove, huh?" Ance smiled as she walked up to me. I sheepishly nod my head as I walked over to Akina.

"Well, that takes care of them… So, you remember how to get out of here?"

"I thought you did…" I told Ance as I looked at her.

"If I may… I can help you guys out," a voice called to us. A brown haired male walked up to us and smirked. He looked at us with his blue eyes and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Name's Muerte… But, you can call me Karl," he told us. He placed his hands inside his green hoodie pockets and looked at us.

"How did you find this place?" I asked seriously.

"Well… I tailed them. I would've gotten to you sooner… But, I ran into some rather… Inconveniences along the way," Karl told us as he nods his head, "I also ran into this woman right here…" He points to a girl with long black hair that reaches her waist. She had blue eyes as well and she wore a light blue and dark blue nurse outfit with a white gown.

"Shana?!" Ance gasped.

"Lady Ance?! You're here as well?!" Shana gasped as she looked at Ance.

"Yeah… I found my CPU Candidate here. This is James Edward Scott… James, this is my longtime friend Shana Sheavenby," Ance told me.

"You look like a nurse…" I said bluntly as I looked at her outfit.

"I am a nurse… Why?" Shana asked.

"Could you look over Akina for me? She's in really bad shape…" I told her as I stepped to the side. Shana rushed over to Akina's side as Karl followed her. Both of them looked Akina over and stood up after a minute.

"She is pretty bad… It looks like you all have been through the wringer," Karl said as he looked at all of us.

"I know… We'd better go somewhere safe to talk," I said. I picked up Aki in my arms and looked at Karl.

"Lead the way, Karl and Shana…" Ance said. Karl and Shana led the way out of the hideout to a safe place.

-End Chapter 6-

-Omake 2: Drake Vs. The Door-

-Leanbox; Phoenix Residence- We meet the kids of the protagonists again in their misadventures… This time, Drake comes across a locked door with a voice recognition lock administered on it. He stopped and looked at it.

"What the heck is this? Let's take a look at it… Voice recognition? Pffttt… Whatever. I can get this hunk of junk open in no time, Drake smirked as he rubbed his hands together, "Open sesame!"

"Access denied," the door replied.

"Okay, I'm just warming up. Phoenix!" Drake called.

"Access denied," the door replies again. The 7 year old son of Bruce and Ance smacked his forehead.

"I thought for sure that would work…" Drake groaned as he shook his head, "Okay… Chaosses."

"Access… Denied," the door said.

"Mmm… Dagnabit!" Drake growled as he stomped his foot.

"Access denied," the door continued.

"That wasn't even a password!" Drake argued. This went on for several hours… Drake trying to figure out the password to the door and the door seemingly trolling him and denying him access. It wasn't until Renee showed up that Drake punched the metal door.

"Dude, calm down… What's the matter with you?" Renee asked the 7 year old kid. Drake looked up at Renee and sighed.

"This stupid door won't open! And, I tried everything! I even told it numbers!" Drake complained as he rubbed his knuckle.

"Hmm… How about this? Honeysuckle Butterscotch," Renee said sweetly.

"Access approved," the door said as a lock appeared onscreen and unlocked itself. The door opened to reveal… Another door behind it.

"I thought that was too easy…" Renee said softly.

"I effing hate technology!" Drake snarled as he practically tried to tear his hair out.

"Enter the 2nd password," the 2nd door said.

"Okay… I have no idea what the 2nd password is," Renee said as she looked at Drake.

"Deploy security system," the 2nd door said as a large red mallet appeared out of a large hole in the door. Renee and Drake sweat dropped as the massive mallet raised into the air.

"Should we run?" Drake asked.

"Maybe we sho-" Renee said as she turned to run. The mallet slammed into them and knocked them through a nearby window! They sailed through the air over the city as B.J. and Shiro were talking.

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!" Shiro called.

"You're getting rusty, pal," B.J. smirked.

"Hey, haven't you heard? I'm Shiro-moto!" Shiro joked as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Okay… That joke has reached its limit, man. Huh?" B.J. said as he looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star go across the sky and heading towards Planeptune.

"Did you see that?! A shooting star in the middle of the day!" B.J. gasped as he points at the sky. Shiro looked at the shooting star and shook his head.

"It looks like it's heading towards Planeptune… Let's check it out," Shiro said as he followed the direction of the star. B.J. followed his friend to Planeptune.

-Planeptune; Virtua Forest- B.J. and Shiro walked through the vast forest, looking for anything out of the ordinary… Until they came across Renee and Drake hanging from a tree branch and tied by some vines hanging off of a tree.

"Hey, guys! Hanging out?!" Shiro joked. Renee glared at him as she shook her head.

"Shut up and get us down!" Renee called as she rolled her eyes.

"I effing hate technology!" Drake called as Shiro threw a large shuriken up towards them. The shuriken cuts them loose and they fell into a bush.

"Timber!" Shiro called. Renee popped out of the bush and glared at Shiro as he laughed his ass off.

"Shut up, asshole! Geez!" Renee growled as she poked his chest.

"So, how did you guys end up out here?" B.J. asked them.

"I was actually trying to get a door open in your house… It was locked up pretty tight," Drake told them.

"I entered in a random password my dad gave me… And, it opened up," Renee told Shiro and B.J., "But, there was a 2nd door and that one launched us all the way out here."

"We have to figure out the password to that one! Any ideas?" Drake asked as he looked at the 3 teenagers.

"Have you tried 9999?" B.J. asked seriously.

"…" Renee looked at B.J. with a confused look on her face.

"I can't count that high yet, B.J…. I'm only 7," Drake told B.J. as he shook his head.

"Come on… Let's get that door open," B.J. said.

-Leanbox; Phoenix Residence; Later That Same Day- The 4 friends walked up to the metal door and looked at them for a few seconds.

"Enter 2nd password, please…" the 2nd door said.

"9999," B.J. said and the door opened. Drake groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"I effing hate technology!" he grumbled as he stomped his foot. Renee sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"We know…" the 3 teenagers said as they all walked into the hidden room behind the doors. It was filled with many different clothes and costumes.

"What is all this stuff? I don't remember Mom or Dad having all this stuff…" B.J. said as he picked up a white cloak with red Kanji written on the back and orange flames painted on the bottom of it. He slipped it on and looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

"Cool… Wonder what else kind of cool stuff we can find in here?"

"What the hell is this?!" Renee called as she held up a pink thong in her hands.

"Jackpot! Let me see!" Shiro called as he tried to grab the thong out of Renee's hand. She snatched it away and looked at it closely. It has a white bow tied on the front.

"I can't imagine someone wearing this thing… It's too small for anyone to wear this," she said as she shook her head.

"Cool! Look at this, Shiro!" Drake called as he pulled out a red t-shirt with a logo of Team Gamindustri on the front, "I always wanted to see our parents on one of these!"

"Where did your parents get all these clothes, B.J.?" Renee asked as she pulled out a matching pink frilly bra. B.J. looked away blushing as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh? Why is the door to our Wardrobe Vault open?" a female voice called.

"That's my mom! What do we do?!" B.J. gasped as he looked over to the open doorway.

"It's the fuzz… Let's scram!" Shiro called as he raced to a nearby window and jumped out of it.

"Shiro, what the hell?!" B.J. yelled as he slapped his forehead. Then, a woman with waist length blue hair walked in wearing a pink blouse with blue short shorts walked in and looked at the 3 kids.

"Hi, Mom… We uhh… Were curious," B.J. said as he twiddled his fingers. The woman was an older Nepgear… And, she has matured past her teens. Nepgear sighed and shook her head.

"I see you found our Wardrobe Vault," Nepgear told them as she folds her arms under her now bigger breasts, "What kind of question do you have?"

"First off… Why do you have this in your vault?" Renee asked seriously as she held up the bra and thong.

"Those old things? It was we Bradley and I were younger… Mmm, he was very gentle with me on our first time… It was our first anniversary and Vert got me those to impress him… One of the most magical nights in my life…" Nepgear said as she took a trip down memory lane. B.J. blushed as he shook his head.

"Uh, Mom?" B.J. said as he looked at Nepgear.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry… I was just… Remembering the golden days. What other questions do you have?" Nepgear smiled as she snapped out of her trance.

"What about this?" B.J. asked as he motioned to the cloak.

"That was a present from Bradley's old mentor, Daishi Senju… Before he died 5 years ago," Nepgear said as she points to the cloak, "The Kanji on the back means Bravery. You do look just like your father in that." B.J. smiled as he fixed the cloak on his shoulders.

"Umm… What about this?" Shiro asked as he came back inside the window and points to a maid outfit that laying down in a corner by itself. Nepgear blushed madly as she looked away and closed her eyes.

"I'd… Rather not talk about that one," Nepgear said softly.

"It can't be that bad, Miss Phoenix," Shiro said.

"Okay… Umm… How should I start? I lost a bet when I was still a CPU Candidate against one of Bradley's old friends… And, I had to cover for a friend of Red's at a certain job in Lastation…" Nepgear told them aa she looked back up and opened her eyes.

"What was this job you had to take care of?" Renee asked as she looked at Nepgear.

"Well… That outfit… Was my outfit for the job… Mind you, I was still really young. Thank god I only had to dance… And, not in the way you'd expect," Nepgear blushed as she looked at them. Shiro covered his mouth to keep from laughing as B.J. tried to comprehend what Nepgear was saying.

"So… You were…" B.J. stammered as he tries to find the words. Nepgear slowly nods and looked away.

"Look, don't put me down over it… I didn't know what I was getting myself into…" Nepgear told them.

"You were a stripper, Miss Nepgear?" Renee gasped as she looked at Nepgear.

"Mmhmm…" Nepgear said as she slowly nods her head, "Now that I think about it… Maybe taking lessons from Iris Heart wasn't such a good idea, either…" B.J. was stunned… His mother was a stripper?! Did the general public know about this?!

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, sweetie…"

"Uhh… What? So, is Dad my…" B.J. asked. Nepgear smacked him in the back of his head.

"Of course he is! He is the only man I have had sex with!" Nepgear told B.J. angrily.

"Sorry… It's kind of weird knowing your mother's… You know," B.J. said.

"I am still your mother, B.J. Carlton Phoenix! You will not treat me like some hooker!" Nepgear told him.

"Yes, Ma'am…" B.J. whimpered as he shrank back.

"Anyway… Anything else?" Nepgear asked as she smiled warmly.

"Nah… I'm good. Thanks," Shiro said as he hopped out the window.

"Shiro, stop breaking stuff in this house!" Nepgear called after him.

"Can I borrow some clothes? I have a hot date tonight…" Renee told Nepgear.

"Why, of course… I have no problems with that. Drake and B.J., leave so that the girls can have a little girl time," Nepgear told the boys.

-Omake #2 END-

-Small Skit; Ance and James Fluffy Moment- (No flames! It's for Ance!) As we raced to safety, Ance looked over at me and smirked.

"Why are you smiling at me?" I asked her. Shana looked back at us and sighed.

"Well… When you share power with me, you have to keep a steady flow to it. So, it's like this… Give your big sis a kiss," Ance smirked.

"I barely know you! Why would I do that?!" I told her. Ance came up to me face real close and smirked.

"Unless you're scared," Ance taunted me. I was still holding Aki in my arms as Ance was very close to my face. I sighed and tried (Emphasis on TRIED) to kiss her on the cheek… But, she grabbed me and kissed me ON THE LIPS! I quickly pulled away as she giggled.

"What is wrong with you?! I have a girlfriend who might be at death's door and you kiss me out of nowhere?! What the eff?!" I yelled. Ance rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Look, siblings kiss like that a lot more times than you think…" Ance told me. I turned away from her disgusted and kept walking. Ance sighed and kept walking behind me.

-Next Time on TFATS… We meet up with our friends again and find out the truth behind the change in history. Plus, we battle the CFWS again for Lowee… And, Aki refuses to wake up. How will we be able to beat them all again without everyone's help? Tune in next chapter for…

The Truth and Battle of Lowee!

(Thanks for reading and see you all in the next chapter! Peace! A/N.)


	7. Arc 2: The Truth And The Battle Of Lowee

The Fighters And The Swordsmen

Chapter 7: The Truth And Battle Of Lowee

(OCs submitted by AYIF Productions and MiddonaitoShi)

-Lowee's Basillicom; The Next Day; Bradley's P.O.V.- I sat up quickly and looked at my surroundings. I realized that I was in one of the Basillicom's inner rooms. There was a towel on my forehead as I sighed with relief. I pulled the towel off of my forehead and tossed it into a nearby bucket of water and got up.

"I think this is the Basillicom… What happened?" I asked as I stood up. I suddenly felt lightheaded as I fell back down. Nepgear's figure appeared at the corner of my eye as I tried to move my head up. She rushed over to me and knelt beside me to help me back into bed.

"Thank you… Why am I back here?" I asked her as I looked back up at Nepgear.

"You are still running a very high fever… It's probably not the best idea to get up just yet," Nepgear told me as she pets mt sweaty forehead. I held her hand and looked up at her.

"What is going on with me?" I asked Nepgear as I held her hand. Nepgear sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know… It's got to be something," Nepgear said softly as she bowed her head, "Kei was looking into this matter… And, so was Histoire and now Mina is looking into it."

"No one has an idea about what is going on with me?" I said worriedly as I looked at Nepgear. She laid my head in her lap as she looked down at me.

"You're gonna be fine, sweetie… I promise. How about a story to pass the time? Do you remember the first time we met?" Nepgear told him as she stroked his hair.

(It's time for a Nepgear×Bradley moment! A/N.)

-Flashback; 2 Years Ago; Leanbox; Nepgear's P.O.V.- Histoire called us all here for some reason… It was meant for some miraculous occasion. Neptune and I were the last ones to show up with Compa and IF.

"We're here, Histy! What's the sitch?" Neptune asked. A boy about our age glanced at Neptune and blinked at her. Vert stood at his left side as she rubbed his black and green hair.

"Uh… Who is that?" IF asked Histoire as she looked at her.

"Everyone, this is Bradley… He is Leanbox's CPU Candidate," Histoire said, "Through the faith of the people, this young man was born. He is very special… So, treat him with the utmost kindness." Bradley looked at all of us and stopped on me. I blushed lightly and looked at Neptune. He looked away as well with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I-it's very nice to meet you…" I said kindly as I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Yeah… Same here," he said as he smiled kindly at me.

-Play Outstanding by The Gap Band-

"I'm Nepgear… Bradley, right?"

"Yeah… Nepgear… It's cute name," he smiled at me. I blushed as I smiled at him.

"Aww! That's sweet!" Neptune called out of nowhere. Bradley glanced at her again and shook his head as he blushed again. I blushed harder and nodded my head.

"Hmm… I see. How cute," Vert smiled as she bounced her chest up and down, "Bradley has a little crush, it seems…"

"Vert… Come on. Stop embarrassing me, please," Bradley blushed as he looked away. He was really sweet and caring… I couldn't help but smile.

"So, what kind of person are you?" Noire asked him. He had a confused look on his face as he looked at Noire.

"What do you mean?" he asked Noire as he gained his composure and looked at her.

"I mean, are you a hard worker? A lazy bum? What kind of person are you? We have to know…" Noire told him. Bradley nods as he folds his arms across his chest.

"I'm what you call… A jack of all trades. Yes, I do laze about… But, that's only when I get 1 hour of the day to myself. I do all the paperwork for Vert when she's busy with her games… But, I have time to do questing a lot," he explained, "I also cook and clean for her… I help Chika with more paperwork… Then, if I even have time… I play with my little pupgoo, Bone," Bradley said as he counted the number of things he said on his hands. Then, a small brown spotted Dogoo bounced out of nowhere and hops onto Bradley's head.

"Dogoo!" the little Dogoo barked. Everyone looked in shock at the little Dogoo as Neptune called out her katana and was about to attack the Dogoo.

"Wait! Hold on!" I called as I got in front of Neptune. Bradley held the Dogoo in his arms as he turned away from Neptune.

"This is Bone… Don't hurt him," Bradley told us. Bone licked him on the cheek and whined at us.

"It's a cute Dogoo… Where did you find it?" Rom asked Bradley as she walked up to him.

"From Gapain Fields… There was a small brown spotted pupgoo there that was all beaten up. I didn't want to hurt it… So, I brought it back here and nursed it back to health. Despite Chika's protests," Bradley said as he looked down at Rom.

"So, you nursed a Dogoo back to health by yourself?" Blanc asked as she nods her head, "You have a kind heart, young man…"

"Thank you…" Bradley smiled. I looked at him and smiled.

"Can I pet him?" Rom asked Bradley. Bradley knelt in front of Rom and held Bone out in front of him. Rom pets Bone on the head and Bone smiled while panting. His small black spotted tail wagged back and forth as he licked Rom on the face.

"Ehehe… He's so cute... I wanna play with him," Rom smiled as Bone barked happily. He hops out of Bradley's arms and onto Rom's head.

"I think he likes Rom… Okay, buddy. Don't run too far, okay? Have fun!" Bradley smiled as he pats the Dogoo on the head.

"Yay!" Rom smiled.

"I wanna play with him, too! Wait for me, Rom!" Ram called as she and Rom rushed off somewhere. I then looked over at Uni… Who had yet to say anything. Maybe she has no idea what to talk about with him. I think Bradley had picked up on that and looked over at me.

"If I can ask for a second of your time, Nepgear and…" Bradley told us.

"Uni," Uni said.

"Uni… Okay. Come with me… I wanna show you 2 something," Bradley smiled as he led up to another room in the Basillicom. I assume that this is his room? There was magazines of video games scattered in one corner of his corner, a poster of 5pb. Hung above his bed with a signature written on the bottom of it, his bed was clean with a small box sitting on top of it, and a computer sitting to another side of the room with a bunch of paperwork sitting on top of it. He went over to the small brown box and opened it up. He pulled out a poster of a certain anime that I watched last week… Gurren Lagann. It had Kamina, Simon, and Yoko standing strong on top of Gurren Lagann.

"Do you like this anime? 5pb. Showed me this anime and got me this poster last week… I really liked it," Bradley said as my eyes sparkled when I looked at the picture.

"That's a limited edition Gurren Lagann #1 collector's item! I never got that one! Can I see it, please?!" I told him as I went up to him.

"Umm… Nepgear?" Uni asked me. I glanced at Uni with confusion on her face.

"Never mind… Okay, you 2 seem to like the same anime. What else do you like?" Uni asked us. Bradley pulled out another poster of an anime I didn't recognize.

"This is an anime called Naruto… This is Naruto Uzumaki," Bradley smiled as he showed the poster of an orange haired male on the cover, "If you haven't already noticed… I love anime."

"I figured… I kind of like anime, too," I told him as I looked into his green eyes.

-Flashback End; Bradley's P.O.V - "We loved some of the same things… And, we liked each other not long after that. It was kind of joking at first… But, it gradually turned into real love. I am glad I have met you, Bradley Phoenix," Nepgear told me, "So, please get better." I smiled weakly and fell asleep in her lap.

-Meanwhile; Basillicom's Entranceway; James's P.O.V.- I bowed my head as I looked at my feet. I was really depressed… Akina was worse than I originally thought. She had several broken ribs and bones in her body and she had a severe concussion that put her in a coma… I wonder when she'll be okay again. I shook my head and clenched my fists. I was pissed off and angry that I let this happen to Aki… But, I was sad that she might not wake up again.

"Hey… You okay?" Ance's voice called to me as she sat next to me. I looked up at her and sighed.

"Ance… What am I supposed to do? Aki is my everything…. She is my ray of sunshine… Without her… I feel empty," I said sadly. Ance hugged me and pats my back.

"It's gonna be okay… She's gonna be okay," Ance smiled. I couldn't help but cry in her arms. Just then, Histoire hovered up to us with everyone following her.

"Baby bro, you okay?" Seth asked seriously as he knelt in front of us and pats my head. I looked at him and shook my head.

"We know about Aki… We're sorry this happened to her," IF said sadly as she looked at me.

"…" I didn't reply as I bowed my head again.

"Here… I got you your spare glasses," Stephen told me as he hands me a pair of blue rimmed glasses. I took them and held them in my hand as more tears streamed down my cheeks.

"She means that much to you, huh?" France's voice asked me as he walked up to Blanc's side. Unknown also showed up behind him.

"Guys?! What are you doing here?!" Ance gasped as she looked at him. Unknown smirked as he nods his head.

"He getting some special treatment?" Unknown joked. Ance summoned her sword and was about to throw it when Shana stopped her.

"Wait, Lady Ance! You need to calm down!" Shana told Ance. Ance sighed and puts her sword down as she continues to comfort me.

"Hey… That's…" Unknown realized as he looked at me, "That guy from before!"

"You 2 have met before?" Histoire asked Unknown. He nods and looked back at me.

"Him and Nepgear… It was about a few weeks ago. I was arguing with the clerk at the front and we were interrupted by him," Unknown said seriously, "No, seriously… He helped me out. To see him like this… It's sad. I feel really bad for him."

"I think it's time to tell them about… That," Histoire told me as she looked at me. I clenched my fist and sat up with my head still bowed.

"That?" Neptune asked as Seth held up my Neptunia Handbook.

"What is that, guys?" Compa asked me as she looked at me.

"A handbook… on the many mysteries of Gamindustri and the many different Hyperdimensions," I said softly, "And, it has info on all of you guys." They had shocked looks on their faces as they looked at my notebook.

"Who does that thing belong to?" Vert asked.

"Me… It was the reason Aki is like this now…" I said as I frowned, "I wrote it in the span of almost 6 years… And, the CFWs wants that thing so that…"

"Why? Why would you make such a thing?!" Noire asked seriously.

"…" I didn't want to reply. It was honestly for fun… But, if I say that… What would they think?

"It kinda seems stalkerish, pal…" Neptune said.

"You should be ashamed for making such a thing…" Blanc said as she narrowed her eyes.

"…" I didn't reply as I just stood up and left.

-Bradley's P.O.V.- I couldn't believe this! Why are they putting him down?! I struggled to walk after him as Nepgear raced up to me.

"You shouldn't be walking around! You're still ill!" Nepgear told me as she helped me walk.

"The others… They are wrong for treating James like he's their enemy. We have to go after him before…" I groaned as I looked at Nepgear.

"What? Why are they hurting his feelings?" Nepgear asked me.

"He kept a handbook on us… I bet it was all for fun. There was no ill intention from it… I could tell. He could've really gone off on them… But, he chose to walk away," I told her as I looked at her.

"He has restraint… I'll give him that," France's voice called as we walked away to catch up with James and tell him what we feel about this." Nepgear led me to where James went and we found him at Akina's bedside. He pets her head and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, baby… I will make this right somehow," he said softly as he kissed her on the lips and then on her forehead, "If you can still hear me… I love you so much."

"You really love her, huh?" I called as Nepgear walked me into the room and sat me down. He turned to us and shook his head.

"Did you come here to ridicule me as well?" James asked us.

"Goodness, no! We wanted to talk to you, that's all," Nepgear smiled as she sat next to him and pats his shoulder.

"Hey," a voice called as a girl with long black hair wearing a maid outfit walked in. Histoire was hovering above her head as she walked in.

"Listen, bro… I…" she said.

"It's okay, Ance… I just needed to go see her, that's all," James told her as he looked back at her. He had a sad smile on his face as he shook his head. He was really depressed about all this… Even though it technically wasn't his fault.

"The reason why everyone is here in the first place… Is that there has been a drastic change in history. The cause… Lies within 2 reasons," Histoire told us. James looked up at Histoire in confusion.

"2? There are 2 reasons?" James asked.

"It's your handbook that is one of them… Having such knowledge is 4th wall breaking to an extreme extent. Knowing all the characters and documenting them is quite… Creepy, yes… But, also it's a paradox in itself," Histoire said, "As such, the 2nd reason is Ance and her companions."

"Me? And, the others? Why are we the cause?" Ance asked as she looked at Histoire with a confused look on her face.

"There is no such thing as Ultimension in our records… So, I took a look into the matter. It exists in a totally different universe on its own… The way you got here is mysterious as well… But, the portal you took to get here has created a time flux and warped our timeline," Histoire said.

"This can't be real… So, it's both our faults?" James said sadly.

"I wish not to blame you, James and Ance… But, there is no other option right now. I am sorry… I won't blame you again," Histoire told them.

"Wait… I have a question," I said as I sat up and looked at them, "I heard James say sis to Ance… Yet, you look nothing like siblings. Are you 2 related or something?"

"He is my CPU Candidate," Ance said, "Author Candidate."

"That brings up another topic of discussion… The matter of Author Heart and Author Candidate. There is a record of these 2 in old Gamindustri history. Tell me… How long have you known each other?" Histoire asked them. Ance and James looked at each other and blinked.

"I… I don't know. I just have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I really know Ance," James said as he looked at Ance. She closed her eyes and folds her arms.

"Joey… Scott," Ance said as she opened her eyes quickly and looked at James, "Do you know a Joey Scott?!"

"That's my old Dad, yes… But, I can't remember him having a girl… No way… I remember something important!" James gasped as he looked at Ance, "There was a girl 2 years older than me that went missing in our hometown for a whole year. She was never found… Her name was… Ance Scott." James looked at Ance.

"What is your full name?"

"Ance Xila Scott…" she said as a single tear streamed down her cheek. She hugged James as she shook her head.

"My baby brother… It's been too long… I'm sorry I forgot you."

"I should be telling you that, Ance…" James smiled as he hugged Ance back.

"I see… So, you 2 have been separated and have had your memories wiped clean of each other… Something tells me that it's not a coincidence that you forgot each other," Histoire told them as she hovered up to them, "Ance, when you were taken away… Who took you away?" Ance lets go of James and looked at him.

"I can't remember that part… All I remember is CHAOSSES-sama carrying my beaten body somewhere," Ance said as she shook her head, "After that… I met France and I was raised by CHAOSSES."

"CHAOSSES?" I asked.

"An Ultimensional being that watches over us," Ance said, "It resides back in Ultimension, where I was raised." James nods and folds his arms across his chest.

"So, how did you know where I was?" James asked. Ance looked down and closed her eyes.

"I don't exactly know that myself… It's hard to explain," Ance said as she looked at him. I then looked at Nepgear and she nods her head.

"So, now you know the truth behind the time changes… What are you gonna do now?" I asked James as I changed the subject.

"Actually… There is one thing that still bothers me," James said as he stood up and looked right at me, "It's about you, Bradley… I get the time changes… But, here's the thing: Bradley doesn't exist anywhere in any timeline or dimension in this franchise. How is he here now?" I had a shocked look on my face.

"James, what do you mean?" Ance asked him as he sat next to me.

"I mean… Bradley doesn't exist… Because he is one of my creations. I made you from a Fanfiction story… How did you manifest here?" James asked seriously.

"I have a theory…" Ance said as she looked at me and him as she stood up. We both look at her.

"Well… What if Hyperdimension predicted your arrival and created Bradley due to that?"

"That'd be too convenient of a solution, sis… Then, a bunch more of my OCs would show up here," James said.

"So… I'm your creation?" I asked as I looked at him, "Do you know what's going on with me?" James looked me over and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nepgear asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing… It's just that he's suffering from Firestorm Syndrome. It's an illness I came up with in my old days of writing… Nostalgia, baby," James smirked. I grabbed James and shook him.

"Is there a cure, Damn it?!" I yelled.

"Yes… Just stick yourself in a freezing cold shower for a few hours and take some Nep Bull. You're gonna be fine," James smirked as he waved his hand.

"I'm glad you find this crap funny…" I muttered.

"What I don't understand… Is I made you into a Sayain. Where are your Sayain powers?" James asked seriously. I looked at him in a confused way.

"Ever heard of Dragon Ball Z?"

"Oh! Yeah, I've heard of it!" Nepgear called.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked James as I looked at him.

"What I am trying to say is… You are originally Half Sayain," James said as he nods his head at me.

"Huh?!" Nepgear gasped. I shook my head as I covered my eyes with my hands.

"How long have I had these Sayain powers?" I asked in disbelief.

"Since birth…" James said seriously, "In my story, you were born to a human female and male Sayain, not as a CPU Candidate. You were made into a CPU Candidate using a CPU Memory that Vert gave you in case of emergencies." I looked at him in shock and disbelief as I uncovered my eyes.

"Okay... Telling you all this might be a bit much to swallow all at once."

"You think? Jeez…" I sighed as I shook my head.

"Which brings me to my theory… I have the ability to literally break the fourth wall. What if I can make you into a Half Sayain?" James wondered as he looked at me.

"That would be a major fourth wall break… Are you sure about this?" Ance asked him as he stood up and pulled out a golden notebook from his hidden inventory. Seriously, where does he-

"Hmm… Ah! There we go! If I do this correctly, this won't hurt… Much," James said as the last part came out softly.

"Much?! Wait a second!" I argued.

"I wrote this quote just in case… **To the heavens from where they reside to the ground they walk on, give the people of the sky the power to protect all life, not destroy it! Rise, Sayain of Earth!** " James called… And, nothing happened. I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"See? Nothing happened…" I said as I hovered above the ground.

"Check your surroundings again, kid… Then, say nothing happened," James smiled as he closed his book and wiped his sweaty forehead, "Phew… That took a lot more energy than I thought."

"Wagh?! Get me down from here!" I yelled as I flailed around in the air.

"Just imagine landing on the ground…" James said as I crashed to the ground facefirst, "…Standing up."

"Don't laugh… That was my first time," I groaned as I slowly stood up. Nepgear came to my side and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks… Oww…"

"So, you have the ability to give your OC his original powers… What do you call that exactly?" Ance asked.

"Rather… I can't give him what he already had inside of him," James smirked as he looked at her.

"What?!" Nepgear and I called at the same time.

"You mean he was Half Sayain this whole time?!" Ance asked James. James smirked as he rubbed his nose.

"Yeah, he was… That's why nothing happened. Or, did it?" James smirked.

"What do you mean?" Histoire asked as she hovered over to him.

"You see… He was born a CPU Candidate, right? Well, someone's wish must've gave him Sayain power. I just opened it up like a gate," James explained.

"Seems a little sketchy," Nepgear said as she looked at me. I clenched my fist… And, a yellow aura surrounds it. I gaped in shock at my hand and shook my head.

"No way… Is this right?!" I called. James pats my shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine… You just need a warm up," James told me. I glanced up at him and nods his head.

"Okay… I believe you," I said as I stood up.

"Good… Now, let's meet up with the others and explain to them that this was just a hobby, not something to spy on them," James said as he held up the notebook. I nodded my head and followed him out the door. I felt strangely better… Like the virus suddenly disappeared when James said that quote.

"Hey… Thank you," I told James as I pat his shoulder. He turned back to me and smirked.

"Yeah, I know… Calm down. Listen, you can't let these powers go to your head. With great power comes great responsibility," James told me.

"Yeah, yeah… I got it, Uncle Ben," I joked as I pat his back. James laughed and so did I. Maybe that's all he needed right now… A friend.

-Meanwhile; France Shellby's P.O.V.- Good… I am alone. Time to call them here.

"Yes, sir? What is your request?" a voice called as a lookalike of Author Candidate appeared behind me and knelt behind me. I turned to him and folded my arms across my chest.

"You are late… We have almost no time to do this… Are you ready to fulfill your duty?" I asked him seriously as I looked at him. He nods his head as he stood up.

"Good… Death Candidate. Kill them without prejudice, Semaj."

"Yes, older brother…" Semaj said as he moved back into the darkness that surrounded us. I closed my eyes and cracked my fingers.

"Now, it begins…" I said as I shrank into the shadows.

-Dream; Akina's P.O.V.- Where am I? What is going on? I feel like floating in the clouds. Then, I saw some sort of orange light. I moved towards the light and stopped when I saw the light flicker. It was flickering more and more as I got closer. When I came right up to it… I realized that it was a small orange flame. I reached out to the flame and stopped. It grew into a raging inferno around me as a scene played out around me. It was my old home in Talochi… And, it was burning to the ground. I gasped as the scent of smoke began to fill my nostrils. I could feel the flames burning my skin… The smoke invading my lungs… I could feel everything. It was just like that day, 10 years ago. I then saw my parents lying dead in their own blood with my father's head at my feet, looking up at me like he's seen a ghost. My mother's throat was slit wide open… And her eyes were pulled right out if their sockets. I couldn't believe this… They were brutally murdered right before my eyes. I remember now… The men who did this…

-Outside Dream; Lowee; James's P.O.V.- Ance, Bradley, Nepgear, and I decided to confront the others about our talk and the problems behind the time changes. It was better to let them hear it from me than anyone else… Including the CFWs or Arfoire. Most of the group have yet to meet the CFWs and Arfoire… And, I intend to keep it that way. We find them in the middle of town talking with some complete strangers. One was wearing an Army outfit under a black coat, another wore a rather weird genie outfit with a long staff in his hand, and another was a black haired male with a silver monocle over his right eye. They were discussing something just out of earshot from us.

"Hey!" Bradley called to them. They turned to us and glanced at me.

"Yeah, I saw that coming…" I muttered az I lagged behind Ance and Nepgear as Bradley raced up to them. He stops in front of them and folds his arms in response to the dishonest glares directed towards me.

"It's unfair that you're treating him like this…" Seth told them.

"No, Seth… I'm sure they have every right to be angry with me. Besides… I never really liked the book, anyway," I joked as I held up the golden notebook and smirked at them. They all were in visible shock.

"See, I learned something about you guys… Something that startled me. You're quick to put me down after learning this… And honestly, that's a big disappointment. I get why Arfoire wants you dead…"

"Dude!" Stephen called angrily as he stepped up to me, "Uncool, asshole!"

"So what? I thought it was a good idea to keep this as a sort of strategy guide… But, it seems that was a futile effort," I said, egging him on.

"What has gotten into him?" Seth asked seriously. I knew exactly what I was doing. I opened the notebook up and turned away from Stephen. Bradley raised an eyebrow as he took a glance over my shoulder.

"Ahh… Here we go. Noire…" I said as I keep a stoic look on my face, "Unknown to her friends… She goes to secret cosplay events all by herself. Can you say NERD?" Noire glared at me as she had a large blush rise onto her cheeks.

"Ah, Uni… Seems to be the perfect girl for my brother. Especially since she makes A LOT of curry. I wonder what she's got cooking under the sheets at night…"

"Wha… What are you talking about, you jackass?!" Uni yelled.

"Calm your modestly sized breasts, girl… I'm not done," I smirked as I looked up at them, "Neptune seems to love pudding a lot… Does it ever go to her hips? I wonder about that…"

"Gwah?! You gotta be kidding me… Does it really go to my hips?!" Neptune gasped as she looked down at her waistline.

"Nep, what are you… Wait. That is a good question," IF said, "Also…" I think Iffy figured it out… I really jotted down a bunch of nonsense in here, too… Questions and jokes just in case I ever came here.

"Iffy seems to be a tough girl on the outside… Like any other tomboy would. I could bet 10000 Credits that she is a total lesbo for Compa or Vert whenever she is around them," I joked as I looked over at IF, "Maybe it explains the photo she has of her wearing some pretty sexy negligee in episode 4. Mmm… Hot under the collar, much? How much fun did they have at their sleepover?"

"GAAAAHHHHH! Shut up about… Uhh…" IF stammered as she shook her head and blushed heavily as she realized what she said, "Lies! All lies!"

"If it's in here… There are no lies about it," I smirked as I held up the book.

"Wait… I think I understand what's going on here," Vert said as she nods her head. I glance at Vert and blinked as she walked over to me and looked in the notebook.

"Ahh… I see. It is a joke, am I right?"

"You are smarter than you look…" I smirked as I nodded my head and closed my notebook and put it away in my inventory, "I wanted to have a bit of fun before I get beaten to a pulp… But, what I wrote down is fact. Sorry…" Uni and Noire glared at me as the blush on their cheeks didn't go away.

"You are effed," Uni snarled as she called out her rifle.

"Yep… Don't care. At least you don't hate me as much…" I smiled warmly as Noire stormed towards me.

"Hey, Noire?" the male in the Army outfit called. She stopped and glanced back at him. He puts his hand on Uni's shoulder.

"Let's calm down here… It was just a joke. Okay?" he asked Noire. She nods and stepped off.

"Good… Now… If I may," Unknown called.

"Hey, Unknown! How's the married life treating you?" I joked as I waved to him. Unknown sighed and shook his head.

"That's nice," Unknown said as he folds his arms, "What I am wondering is where you and Lady Ance went."

"We went to Aki's room to talk…" I told him.

"Jealous, Unknown?" Ance joked. Unknown turned away and scoffed.

"A male Tsundere… Now, I've seen it all," Seth smirked as he nods his head.

"Oh, for the love of… I'm not stealing Ance away! Jeez!" I called as I looked at Unknown.

"You know, Harems are stupid to begin with…" IF said out of the blue as she looked at me.

"That was a random thought," Vert said.

"True… But, they also said Penicillin was a stupid idea," I said as I looked at IF.

"What does bread mold have anything to do with harems?" Compa asked as question marks appeared over her head.

"Baby, please don't hurt yourself…" Seth told her as he pets her head. Compa pouted as she looked back at him.

"Potato, potato," Neptune said as she looked at IF.

"Tomato, tomato," I smirked as I scratched the back of my head, "Anyway, who are you 3?" I pointed at the 3 newcomers.

"Name's Middonaito… Nice to meet you," the monocle wearing male smirked.

"I'm Cameron," the young peach blonde haired boy said in a light voice. I couldn't help but chuckle at how light the voice was. Mean spirited, I know…

"And, you can call me Garland… Nice to meet you," the Army man said as he nods to me. A gray metal Dogoo hops off his shoulder and hopped over to me.

"That's my buddy, Meta. Meta, this is another new friend."

"Higoo!" Meta smiled up at me. I knelt in front of Meta and pets its head.

"Hi there, Meta… My name is James," I told Meta, "I see you met my friends." Then, an explosion rumbled the ground. We all fell over as the rumbling intensified. Then, after a minute… The rumbling subsided and we got to our feet.

"What happened?! What was that?!" Bradley called as he quickly stood up. I looked up at the sky and saw a huge column of smoke go into the air.

"What is that?! What is in that direction?!" Seth called.

"The daycare…" Blanc gasped as she looked ahead.

"No…" Rom gasped.

"What?! We have to help!" Neptune called.

"Ance, we have to transform!" Unknown told Ance.

"I know… Damn it, where is France?! I thought he was with us!" Ance called.

"Never mind him! Everyone, come on!" Unknown called as he transformed into Infinity Heart. Ance transforms into Author Heart as Middonaito transformed as well.

"What is that form?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Author Form…. It is like her Author Heart transformation. But, I get this beauty," Middonaito smirked as he held up a weird looking weapon that looked oddly familiar, "It is called the Sekaishu."

"Sweet! What does it do?!" I asked as I looked at the weapon.

"Why don't I show you? Cameron, let's go!" Middonaito called as he raced ahead. Cameron raced after him and we followed behind them. Soon enough, we came to the CFWs trashing a city block.

"I thought we trashed you useless scrap last time! How did you get fixed so fast?!" I called as I pulled out Raioman.

"That's because… I fixed them up with my brother's help," a voice similar to mine called to us as a darker version of me hovered to the ground and glared at us with an evil smirk. I gaped in shock at this newcomer and shook my head.

"I-is that… Supposed to be me?!" I called as my dark clone pulled out a pitch black scythe.

"And, why does he have a scythe?! Only person I know that has a scythe is…" Ance called as she clenched her fists.

"That would be… Me," a voice called to us. France lands behind my dark clone and cracked his neck.

"France… Why?" Shana asked sadly as she shook her head.

-To Be Continued…-

(That's the end of the Chapter 7! I needed to stop here and start fresh next chapter! Besides, I was suffering from writer's block the entire time I was writing this! Evil… Very evil. Anyway, that means this next Omake will be a shorter one than the previous one! Enjoy! A/N.)

-End Chapter 7-

-Omake #3: Shiro the Kamen Rider!-

-Leanbox; MS Mountain- The group of friends were enjoying a picnic in the rocky plateau of MS Mountain outside of Leanbox, talking and laughing with one another.

"Mmm… Pudding…" Bella giggled as she ate a whole spoonful of pudding. Renee sat Bella in her lap as she pets her short peach blonde hair.

"Just make sure you don't hurt yourself by eating too much pudding, Bella… Okay?" Renee asked Bella.

"Delish! Mom makes the best curry!" Ferris called as he dug into his chicken and spice curry. Fiona and B.J. were sitting off to the side with B.J. feeding… Excuse me, TRYING to feed… Fiona his favorite food, baby back ribs.

"Gross… B.J., I told you, I hate ribs," Fiona whined as she pushed away the greasy delicacy.

"Oh, well… More for me!" B.J. smirked as he swallowed the entire ribs whole and spat it out in 10 seconds flat, no meat on the bone. Fiona gasped in shock as she looked at the bones on the ground.

"What? I always could do that," B.J. smirked. Fiona shook her head and looked away blushing.

"Mmm… Delish!"

"You are a wild animal…" Fiona mumbled. Shiro sat on a high rock, minding his own business as he sipped from a soda bottle through a bendy straw. Then, he heard rustling behind him and gasped as he saw an Ancient Dragon walking up behind the group of friends. He hid behind a boulder and pulled out a purple and green Game Driver. It read Mighty Action X on the front of the Driver as he held it in his hand.

" **Let's game! HENSHIN!** " Shiro called as he was surrounded in an orange aura while he slides the device into a compartment on his belt. He changed into a strange cartoonish outfit and he snuck up behind the monster to confront it.

" **Click and Load! Let's Game! Super Game! Ultra Game! Watcha Name!** " the Game Driver called.

" **I'm a Kamen Rider!** " Shiro called as he posed.

"Hey, ugly! Leave those kids alone!" he called as he points to the Ancient Dragon. The Ancient Dragon roared at Shiro as he rushed at the creature. The others didn't even seem to notice the battle happening behind them. They were just enjoying the picnic they had.

"B.J., I umm… I have something to tell you," Fiona blushed as she puts her bottle of water down, "I umm… I've been thinking a lot about you these past few days. And, I was hoping that…" B.J. stopped eating and looked directly at Fiona.

"Wha? What are you trying to say?" B.J. asked as he looked at Fiona. She blushed and turned to him.

"You've never had a girl confess to you before?" Renee giggled. B.J. shook his head.

"Oh my god… You are hopeless!" Fiona groaned, "Okay, listen up… I like you. You are funny, cute, smart… The whole damn package. But, I don't know if I am good enough…"

"Well, acting that way and I am gonna start treating you like a lost cause. Fiona, you are beautiful… Never forget that. I guess being new to love can leave you clueless and speechless at the same time," B.J. said as Shiro was sent flying high over their heads, "Plus… How ironic that you're confessing to me. I was gonna do that to you with the ribs. But, that backfired… So, plan B is in effect."

"B.J., what is…" Fiona said as B.J. kissed Fiona on the lips and continued to kiss her. The others egged them on as B.J. and Fiona kissed. Shiro crashed into a boulder and the Ancient Dragon roared and flew after him.

"You will not beat me! **Level Up!** " Shiro called as his cartoonish outfit changed into a more futuristic looking suit.

" **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!** " he called in a more mature voice as he continuously attacked the Ancient Dragon. It was helpless to Shiro's attacks. He then grabbed the beast by the tail and swung it into the air. It was sent flying away into the far distance. He chased after the dragon as Bella looked up at Renee.

"NeNe, do you hear something?" Bella asked Renee.

"No… Not really. Why?" Renee asked Bella.

"No reason," Bella told Renee as she went back to eating her food. B.J. held Fiona close to him in his arms as she looked out into the distance.

"Such a beautiful day, huh?" B.J. asked out loud.

"Yeah… It is," Fiona smiled. Shiro then came back into view wearing his normal clothes… But, they were in tatters.

"What happened to you?" Renee asked as she looked at Shiro.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it…" he panted as he slid back on his rock and took a sip of his soda bottle, "Now, if you'll excuse me… I need a nap." He laid back on the rock and fell asleep.

"It's always something with Shiro," Inferno muttered as he shook his head.

-Omake #3 End-

(By the way, this is a quick edit. I meant to put some parts in… But, I forgot to. Also, thanks to Kaizero6 for quickly helping me fix some mistakes and add some parts in! A/N.)

(Also, I will be taking a small break from this story… To post more chapters in Long Road Ahead and start on The Surface World later this year. Thanks for understanding!)


	8. Arc 2: Part 2

The Fighters And The Swordsmen

Chapter 8: The Truth And The Battle Of Lowee Part 2

(This is a forewarning… I have never done this before. But… I want your opinions. Do you want to see a lemon every now and then in this story. This Omake will have a lemon in it… So, you have been warned. I suck at writing lemons… So, give your honest opinions. I will see what I can do in future chapters.)

(OCs submitted by UltiAlex -PingLink Productions and Kite Lanford.)

-Writer's P.O.V.- "France… Why?" Shana asked sadly as she looked at France. She was stricken with sadness over this shocking revelation… Her once true love was evil once again. James held Raioman out in front of him and looked at his allies and friends. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Aki… As long as you're safe, I can fight this freely," James thought as he was surrounded in a black aura.

" **Bankai!** " he yelled as he changed into his Soul Reaper outfit and his sword changed into the 2 bladed katana he now dubbed Soul Striker.

"All right, everyone! Let's go!" Neptune called as she changed into her CPU form. Noire, Blanc, and Vert did the same as well and the rest got ready for battle.

-Play Final Fortress Theme from Sonic And Sega All Stars Racing-

"Charge!" Seth yelled as he raced ahead with the CPU Candidates behind him. Everyone split up into groups of 4… The first was Neptune's group, which was James, Ance, Nepgear, Neptune, Middonaito, Compa, and Cameron. Next was Noire's group, which was Noire, Uni, Garland, and Stephen. Then, it was Blanc's group, which was Blanc, Rom, Ram, Seth, and Unknown. Finally, it was Vert's group, which was Vert, Bradley, Nona, MarvelousAQL, and IF. Neptune's team faced Judge, Noire's team faced Brave, Blanc's team faced Trick, and Vert's team faced Magic. James's dark clone (which is now dubbed Semaj) and France stood out of the way as the large battle ensured. Then, several shadows appeared behind James and attacked him. He skids to a stop and looked at them. A girl with short light purple hair wearing a black sailor outfit similar to Nepgear glared at him and held up her lance towards him.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" James asked seriously as he puts up his guard. The girl didn't answer as she glared at him more.

"You are called Author Candidate, right?" a male voice asked him as an orange haired boy walked up behind James, "We are looking for Author Heart. Where is he?"

"He? You mean she?" James said in a confused tone. He stood up straight and looked at them seriously.

"Why are you looking for a male Author Heart? There's only one Author Heart… And, that's my sister Ance. Whoever you're looking for… You ain't gonna find him here. Now, if you excuse me…" James raced towards the older girl. She shoved him back and glared at him.

"Ginko, relax… We can trust him," the male told her. Ginko scoffed and looked away.

"Sis…" a younger girl said as she glanced at her. She looked about a year younger than Ginko… And, she wore a dress shirt and black pants. The male wore a black shirt, black pants, and a blue overcoat. He was looking at James with a look that was expressionless.

"Uh… I am kinda busy at the mo…" James said as Ginko raised her spear and charged at him, "What the hell?!" James barely had time to dodge out of the way as the lance sliced his side. He skidded to a stop and held his hand over his bleeding side.

"Sorry… Mother needs you to come to the dark side," Ginko told him.

"Ginko! Literally, we do not follow your mother's orders anymore!" the male said. Ance slammed into Ginko and called forth her sword and shield.

"Stay away from him!" Ance told Ginko, "Whoever the hell you are, I will beat you senseless!"

"Oh well… Guess it can't be helped. Let's go, Melissa," he said as he drew a greatsword out.

"Do we really? I don't want to fight the handsome guy…" Melissa blushes as she called out a laser cannon on her left hand and pulled out a combat knife.

"New enemies?" Purple Heart called as she looked back at the others. Judge swung his axe at her and she flew over the axe. Nepgear pulled Compa out of the way as Cameron held up his staff and conjured up a barrier in front of them. Middonaito shot several large blasts at Judge and knocks him back.

"Yay, Middio!" Cameron called as he jumped up and down. Middonaito looked back at them and smirked. Noire and Stephen double teamed up on Brave as Uni and Garland continuously shot at the robot.

"Meta, now!" Garland called as he looked on his shoulder at the Metal Dogoo. Meta hops off of Garland's shoulder and went into the rifle he held in his hands.

" **Metal Slugger!** " Garland called as he shot the robot with a Meta bullet that raced out of the rifle. The Meta bullet shreds into Brave's armor and went out the back of his armor. Brave cries out as he held his stomach where the bullet shredded through his armor.

"Very good… That was a good shot. I am proud to fight such skilled fighters," Brave groaned as he stood back on his feet, "But, this fight is not over…"

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings," Karl called as he appeared behind Brave and slashed him in the back. He lands on the ground and looked back at the robot.

"Such skill… And, very amazing stealth. I am impressed, young man. This will be a true battle among rivals!"

"What are you talking about?!" Stephen asked.

"He is a man… He loves fighting," Noire scoffed.

"That is sexist and you know it, Lady Noire," Stephen told her.

"No, she is right… I love a good battle," Brave said, "It gets my heart racing for more… En garde!" Trick swung his large tongue at Seth as he slid on his knees under the tongue. Seth then began to light up his tongue with .357 Magnum bullets. Rom and Ram created an icy slope for Seth to slide on. Seth spun to a stop and shot the icy ground to launch himself in the air.

" **Zero Cathunal!** " Seth called as he shot multiple bullets in a spiral formation at Trick. Trick raised a large white shield around himself and the bullets bounced off the shield.

"Grr… You will pay for that, punk! **Licky, Licky!** " Trick called as he swung his tongue at Seth.

"How cute… He wants to… OH SHIT!" Seth yelled as the tongue sped towards him.

" **Ice Sanctuary!** " Rom and Ram called as they conjured up a star shaped shield in front of Seth. The shield blocked the tongue from hurting Seth as he looked back at the twins.

"Let's fight together, Mister Seth!" Rom called as she waved to him.

"We can gang up on this dummy ourselves!" Ram told him. Seth got up and looked at the girls with a smile.

"Thanks… Let's go!" Seth called as he raised his Magnums up. Pseudo Bradley and Nona continued to slash through Magic's guard so that MarvelousAQL could deliver some direct hits. Vert summoned a green portal to her side.

" **Sylhet Spear!** " she called as a large green spear raced out of the portal and crashed into Magic. Unknown and IF joined in on a double slash combo that knocked Magic into the snow.

"Heh! How'd you like them apples?!" Nona smirked as he spun his large demon blade in a circle at his side. Bradley puts his swords away and cracked his knuckles.

"What are you doing?" IF asked him curiously.

"I am half Sayain now, right? Let's see what this new power can do!" Bradley smirked as he puts up a fighting stance. He disappeared into thin air. Then, he reappeared above Magic with his hands cupped at his side.

"This is it! **Kamehameha!** " he yelled as he blasted her with a huge blue beam. The beam encased her and blew a large hole in the ground! Bradley stopped the attack and looked inside the hole in the ground.

"Whoa! Noice!" Nona called. Bradley rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. Magic then appeared behind him, covered in scratches with her scythe raised into the air.

"Bradley, get out of the way quick!" Vert called to him. Bradley didn't have time to react as Magic delivered a deep slash into his back!

" **GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Bradley screamed as blood splashed into the snow and he crashed to the ground. James stopped and looked back at Bradley lying facefirst in the snow as blood began to stain the snow around him.

"Noooooo! Bradley!" James screamed as he shoved Ginko away and raced towards him. Ginko grabs him by the back of his collar and pulled him down to the ground. Ance smashed her shield into Ginko and helped James to his feet.

"Bradley's down… We have to get to him fast!" James told Ance. Ance nods to James and clashed with Ginko. James raced over to Bradley and checked on him. Magic stood over them with an evil glint in her eyes. She raised her scythe into the air as blood dripped off the blade.

"Back off!" Nona celled as he charged at Magic. Magic glanced back at Nona and smirked as she swung at James and Bradley.

" **Dominate Bumper!** " Akina called as she hits Magic in the face with her huge butt. Magic hits the ground hard and quickly gets back up. Akina stuck her tongue out and smacked her booty a few times at Magic.

"Aki?! You're awake?!" James yelled as he looked at Akina. Akina giggled as she bent down towards James.

"Sorry I made you worry, baby… I will make it up to you later. Promise…" Akina giggled as she kissed him on the lips softly. She stood up and called forth a red scythe to her sixe as her buster sword disappeared.

"Where the hell…" James asked.

"No need to say anything… I got this…" Akina smirked as she twirled the scythe above her head. Magic snarled.

" **Falling Echo!** " Ance called as she slammed her shield into Ginko again. Ginko skids to a stop as Semaj comes up behind Ance and grabs her by the waist.

"What the hell?! Let me go!" James and Akina looked back at Ance and gasped.

"Sis!" James called, "Seth, help Ance!"

"Little busy right now!" Seth yelled. He kicked Trick's tongue away and dove out of the way as it raced towards him. Rom and Ram ducked underneath the tongue and saw it race towards Blanc.

"Blanc!" Rom and Ram called. Suddenly, a large wall of fire rose in front of Blanc and a girl hovered in the air with her long sky blue hair tied in a ponytail blowing out behind her. She looked back at Blanc and smirked. Then, large waves of water slammed into Trick and knocked him into a wall. Another girl with long white hair walked up to Blanc's left side with her hands held out in front of her.

"Who are you 2?" Blanc asked as she held her hammer at her side.

"Sef Takai… That's my half sister, Sora," the white haired girl said as she nods at the flying blue haired girl.

"Become lost in the flames of souls! **Lost Prisma!** " Sora called as the flames surrounded Trick.

"Oww! That's hot! Too hot!" Trick yelled.

"Let's cool you off then… **Torrential Madness** ," Sef called as she brought her hands together. The massive waves slammed into Trick and knocked him out.

"Nice teamwork…" Blanc smiled at the two girls. Purple Heart skids across the snowy ground and laid there for a few seconds.

"Neptune, are you all right?!"

"Ungh… That robot is tough…" Purple Heart groaned as she sat up. Judge charged at Purple Heart again. She braced for impact as Judge swung his hammer down onto Purple Heart.

"You sure about that?" a voice called as a hand stopped the hammer from crushing Purple Heart, "No one shall lay a hand on Lady Purple Heart…"

"…Zackery?" Purple Heart gasped as she looks at the male.

"A lot of new people keep showing up… Do they already exist in this timeline?" James asked as he helped Nepgear heal Bradley's back wound. He groaned as he sat up and held his hand on his back.

"Don't strain yourself… That was a big hit, man. You okay?" James asked Bradley.

"Gonna take a lot more than that to kill me…" Bradley smirked as he nods to James. James smiled as Bradley stood up straight.

"Do I have the ability to unlock Super Sayain?"

"Don't know, man… You didn't until you got to Lowee in my story. It was when you killed a bunch of fodder monsters in my story… You got super pissed and used a AOE attack. Didn't describe it really… But, it was similar to a Chaos Blast. Hmm… Maybe we could replicate it here somehow…" James explained.

"You're kidding me, right?" Bradley asked James. James shook his head no and Bradley groaned.

"Any other powers I should have?"

"Well… You do have a few transformations only I know about. They are fusion transformations… And, back in the old days… You were half god as well. No lie… There was the Protector, Savior, Burnout, Knightblade, Darkblade, Legacy (My personal favorite), Reaper, Sage Sayain… That was a few of them that I remember. Each had its own strength and weakness… And, I think I can get your forms back. I just need the handbook… Umm… Where is it?" James said as he searched for the golden notebook.

"You LOST it?!" Bradley yelled.

"Yohoo! Looking for this?!" Ginko called seriously as she held up the notebook, "You have to be more careful where you have this!"

"You bitch! Give that back!" Bradley yelled as he began to emit a green aura. His twin Claymores appeared at his sides as he was suddenly surrounded in a black suit of armor with a red cape.

"Darkblade form! Blast from the past!" James smirked as he nods his head, "In this form, you decimate everything in your way with your unparalleled swordsmanship! Kick some ass!" Bradley brought the helmet visor down in front of his face and charged into battle. Ginko raised the book up and Bradley snap vanished behind Ginko and kicked her in the back of the head. She drops the book and James slid to catch it before it hits the ground.

"Got it!" James called.

"This fight is over," France called as he held his scythe's blade in front of Ance's neck. She was unconscious as Semaj played with her body.

"Mmm… She got nice tits…" Semaj smirked as he licked her neck, "Mmm..."

"You! Let her go!" Unknown yelled as he took a step forward. Zackery wad about to follow him when Shana stopped them.

"Shana, what the fuck?! He has Ance!"

"Please… You will hurt Lady Ance, too. Let him take her," Shana begged as she shook her head.

"No effing way, Shana! That is my sister!" Seth called as he shot several bullets at France and Semaj. Semaj puts up a large black dome around him and France as he fondles Ance's breasts.

"Damn it!"

"Ance! Hang on!" James yelled as he charges at Semaj with the notebook put away in his inventory. Akina races after him with her scythe poised to strike. Bradley slams Ginko to the ground and leaps over her to catch up with his creator.

"Too slow! **Unavoidable Outlast** ," Semaj called as he disappeared with Ance in tow. France slashed James across the chest and slams him into the ground. Blood poured heavily from his chest as he laid in the snow. His eyes were slowly losing focus as he slipped into unconsciousness.

-A Few Minutes Later; James's P.O.V.- I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as I looked around. I realized I was still laying on the snowy ground and the searing mind-numbing pain went away.

"You let him take her! Why?!" Seth's voice called out. I looked around and saw Rom and Ram standing over me with their staffs raised and emitting a calming white light.

"What… Ance!" I gasped aa I quickly sat up. Akina hugs me out of nowhere and kisses me on the lips.

"Thank goodness… I thought…" Akina sniveled as she hugs me tightly.

"Where is… Wait. How did you come out of your coma?" I asked her.

"Mmm… I had that dream again…" Akina told me as she looked at me, "You know which one."

"I'm sorry… I just didn't…" Shana said sadly as she looked away.

"Didn't what?! What exactly?!" Seth snarled, "Because of you… Ance is gone and is probably with the Deity of Sin!"

"Lighten up, bruh… It is nothing to be salty about," Stephen told Seth.

"Oh, really? When she bargained with the traitor, should I not be salty?!" Seth snarled, "We just lost one of our strongest team members! On top of that, James got seriously injured by him!"

"I agree with Seth… France hasn't always been on our side. He is known for betraying us every now and then…" Unknown said seriously as he folds his arms, "Plus, what was up with that clone of James? How did he get that?"

"Guys…" I groaned as I stood up, "What are you arguing about?"

"Shana let them take Ance…" Neptune told me sadly. I stop and glare at Shana.

"I'm sorry…" Shana whimpered. I walk up to her and grab her wrists.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS TO YOU BUT SHE IS MY SISTER!" I yelled as I shook her. Shana lowered her head and looked away as tears streamed down her cheeks. I stopped and let her go.

"…I'm sorry, but you have to go. I don't know what I would do to you right now… I am more disappointed than angry. She was your friend… And, you betrayed her by handing her over to the enemy. There should've been another way to handle that situation… But, you chose to give her up. Just go… Don't bother trying to change my mind."

"James… I… Please forgive me…" Shana said sadly as she looked at me.

"…" I didn't reply as I turned away from her and walked away from her. Shana looked down as she ran off. Stephen looked off where she ran and turns back to me and Seth.

"What the fuck?" Stephen asked.

"Put yourself in our shoes and then try again, Stephen… Maybe you'll understand our pain," Seth told him as he folds his arms.

"Was it right to make her cry and run off?!" Stephen asked seriously as he shook his head. Uni held his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"You are kind, man… Maybe too kind. That will get someone killed," Karl told Stephen as he looked at Stephen. Stephen looked down and sighed.

"We need to think of a new plan of action… Any ideas?" Akina asked me. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Episode 3 should be right around the corner… By then, if memory serves me right… Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert gets kidnapped by Arfoire. But, if our track record is gonna go this way… We will have problems," I said to her.

"Excuse me… What do you mean by kidnapped?" Blanc asked as she and the other3 CPUs walked up to me and Akina. I sighed and pulled out my notebook.

"In Episode 3, we should meet 5pb. as well… And, what I mean is you 4 answer to a monster outbreak call and fly off to the Zune District to quell it. But, it was a trap by Arfoire," I explained to them, "It is also confirmed that you died… For a few minutes, however." They had horrified looks on their faces.

"Aww man! The main character can't die!" Neptune called.

"Ask Kamina and Kittan as well as Bradley… You'd be surprised," I said seriously as I looked at Neptune, "This isn't a joke this time… You will die soon. But, we are here to hopefully prevent that fate from happening."

"So… What else happens from there?" Noire asked.

"Actually, the deaths don't happen until several weeks from now… That gives us enough time to prepare for the worst…" I said seriously as I closed the notebook and put it away, "By the way, who were those 3 that attacked me? I think 2 of them were sisters and… That guy Yew… He had similar features to…"

"Uzume Tennoboshi," Seth agreed as he looked at me.

"Yeah… But, why did he look like her?" I asked as I pushed up my glasses and folded my arms across my chest. Bradley looked at me and blinked.

"I have heard of that name before… From someone else," Bradley told me. I whirl around to face Bradley.

"What?! Where?! That name shouldn't exist here!" I told him.

"Naomi Tennoboshi… She calls herself Orange Sister," Bradley told me, "She lives in Leanbox right now…"

"I have to know more about this… Uzume never had a CPU Candidate," I said seriously, "Where exactly in Leanbox does she live?"

"Can't remember… She also said something about the Deity of Sin. Something about fighting her for a long time…" Bradley told me.

"If she is the CPU Candidate to Orange Heart… Then that makes sense. Hmm…" I said, "Would she know Yew, then?"

"Probably not…" Bradley said seriously.

"Yeah… If she was living here…" I said, "We will look more into this later when we find her and drill her for info. Let's head back… Also, we just got some help from many different people."

"About time you acknowledged us…" Sef called as she raised an eyebrow, "I'm Sef… This is my sister, Sora."

"Hi there," Sora said.

"I am Zackery Orion," the male standing beside Neptune said.

"Nice to meet you guys… Thanks for the help," I said, "Okay… Let's regroup and talk this out."

(This is the end of the official 2nd Arc of the story! It is coming along nicely! I am also back from an imagination limbo, too! Like I said earlier, I am gonna add lemons here and there in a few chapters. If you want to see them, either PM me or tell me in the review section! Now, onto the special lemon Omake! A/N.)

-End Chapter 8-

Omake #4: I Dare You!

-Ultimension; Planeptune- James, Bradley, Stephen, Romido, and Unknown sat around the living room of the Basillicom, lazing about and looking at each other.

"Bah! This is fucking boring! Who wants to play Truth or Dare?!" Romido asked as he looked at the guys.

"No! Every time we play this, we end up having sex with one of the ladies! No effing way! And, it always ends up as me doing it with a random girl!" Bradley argued, "You remember last time?!"

"With Xemelisa? Oh, we remember that one… I have never seen Nepgear that pissed off before… Classic!" Unknown laughed.

"Shut up! Nepgear still has me on probation!" Bradley grumbled.

"What is it this time?" James joked as he looked at Bradley.

"No anime for a month…" Bradley groaned. James and Stephen laughed at his misfortune. Bradley growled at them and scoffed.

"Okay… Truth or Dare, James?" Romido smirked.

"Great… Truth?" James said slowly.

"What do you think of Ance in a sexual way?" Romido smirked as he raised his eyebrows. James blushed furiously as he looked down.

"Dare!" James quickly yelled.

"I dare you to answer the question!" Romido smirked.

"God Damn It!" James yelled, "Effing pass me, then! I don't care!"

"You are no fun," Romido smirked, "Stephen?"

"Fine… Dare," Stephen sighed.

"Call Uni over… You are gonna make her masturbate," Romido smirked.

"Ack! Damn it!" Stephen blushed as he looked down. He pulled out his tablet and tapped it a few times.

"Hello? Stephen, what is it?" Uni's voice called as her face appeared onscreen.

"Hey… Could you come to Planeptune's Basillicom for me? We need to talk for a bit…" Stephen sighed.

"What's wrong? You look sad, Steve," Uni told him, calling him by his nickname.

"Don't worry about it… I'm fine…" Stephen said seriously. Uni had a confused look on her face as she sighed.

"Stephen… What is it?" Uni asked.

"We are playing Truth Or Dare… And, Romido just dared me to… Make you have… An orgasm… Meep… You can hang up now," Stephen said. Then, Uni's hand literally slapped Stephen through the screen.

"What the?!" James gasped.

"I will get him later… I am on my way," Uni blushed madly as she glared at Romido. She hung up and Stephen rubbed his face as he glared at Romido.

"At least she is coming over… Okay, while she is on her way… Unknown, Truth Or Dare?" Romido smirked.

"Why am I doing this? Dare…" Unknown groaned.

"Right now, the girls are getting changed for the day… I dare you to sneak into Ance's room and take her underwear," Romido smirked.

"Hell no!" Unknown snarled. Romido chuckled as he glanced at Unknown. He sighed and stood up.

"Good luck, soldier!" James said. Unknown glared back at James and scoffed.

"Shut up," Unknown grumbled. He walked out and looked at the inner rooms of the Basillicom. He soon came to Ance's room and slowly opened the door. There was no one in sight… So, he quickly raced to the dresser and quietly opened it up. He pulled out a pair of white panties with a yellow bow tied on the front and a white frilly bra. He turned to the doorway and stopped when he saw Ance standing in the doorway with a frying pan in her left hand.

"And, where do you think you're going with that?" Ance asked him seriously. She had a severely pissed off look on her face as she waved the frying pan back and forth at her side. She was wearing a black robe that was open to reveal her pink silk see through nightgown that also showed her black panties and bra underneath.

"Ance… Umm… Hello. I am just gonna go, now," Unknown panicked as he puts the underwear back in the dresser drawer. He closed it as soon as Ance slammed the frying pan over his head and made a loud **BONK** sound.

"That's gotta hurt…" Romido said as Ance walked into the main room with an unconscious Unknown dragging behind her. He had a large bump on his head as she tossed him to the others.

"If I see any of you jackasses in my room again without permission… I will kick your asses into next week!" Ance threatened as she waved the pan out towards the guys. The guys nodded and looked away. She walked off and grumbled to herself. She stopped and looked at James.

"Oh, Jamie? You are still invited… Hehe…" she thought as she winked at James. James looked away as he blushed. She walked out and giggled to herself. Then, Uni kicked the door open with her rifle poised at Romido.

"YOU! I will shoot your dick off!" Uni yelled as she walked up to Romido and points it at his member. Romido panicked and covered his privates.

"Hey, wait a second! Calm down!" Stephen told Uni as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Uni looked back at Stephen and scoffed.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this… I will make it up to you, I promise…" Stephen said as he hugged her from behind by wrapping his arms around her waist when he removed his hands from her shoulders. Uni called back her rifle and turned to hug Stephen.

"Can we do this in a more… Private place?" Uni asked Stephen as she looked up at him. Stephen carried her bridal style to another room.

"Okay, Bradley! You are next!" Romido said as he looked at the half Sayain. Bradley groaned and looked at the Death Demon's Killer.

"What do you want?" Bradley asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Romido asked seriously.

"Dare… Whatever," Bradley groaned.

"I dare you to… Have a threesome with Nepgear and Vert," Romido smirked.

"Pass… Don't need that kind of trouble in my life," Bradley scoffed as he looked away.

"Pussy," Romido smirked. Bradley raised Celestia towards Romido's neck and glared at him.

"Shut it up, asswipe…" Bradley told him as he glared at him angrily.

"Okay… James?" Romido said. Uni lets out a large moan out of nowhere.

"Someone is having a good time…"

"Shut up, dude… Dare," James said. Romido pulls out a video camera and shoves it to James.

"I dare you to take a bath with Ance and videotape it," Romido smirked.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" James asked. Romido smirked and nods his head.

"Damn troll," James scoffed and looked away. He got up and walked out.

-Bathhouse outside of Planeptune; Later- James opened the doors to the large bathhouse and went inside.

"This is a big waste of time... What is she doesn't even…" James grumbled as he set up the hidden camera.

"Doesn't what?" a sweet voice called. James jumped and turned around. Shana Sheavenby stood behind him with a cute smile on her face as her body was wrapped in a towel. The towel hugged her body, showing off her amazing curves and body figure.

"Umm…" James stuttered as he struggled to look away at the raven haired beauty.

"Is there something wrong, Jamie-sama?" Shana smiled as she walked up to him and looked at him. He looked down at her and blushed madly.

"Nothing!" James panicked. Shana giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Akina is so lucky to have you… If we were dating… You won't have to worry about a thing…" Shana told him. James nearly passed out at the softness of Shana's breasts smushing against him.

"So soft… I am torn. Shana and Akina are the only 2 girls that make me feel this way…" James thought as he hugged Shana. Then, he quickly snaps out of it and looks around.

"Shana, could you do me a huge favor? I am doing a dare by Romido and…" James said and explained the situation to Shana.

"Oh, don't worry… I won't tell Lady Ance anything about this," Shana smiled, "In fact… I will help you." She then quickly stripped James of his clothes and pushed him into the water, which had steam coming off of it. James came back up and looked at Shana as she removed her towel and got into the bath. She went up to him and kissed him deeply on the lips.

(WARNING! This is where the lemons start! This one is an extra one! Ance, don't hate me!)

"Mmm… You are a good kisser, Jamie…" Shana told him as she looked into his eyes, "At this very moment… I have you all to myself." She then grabbed his member and began to stroke it fervently. "

"Shana, what are you doing?!" James gasped as he went to try and stop Shana. She smacked him and looked at him.

"Ow… Why?"

"Let me do what I came here for," Shana told him. She continues to stroke James's member for a few more minutes, all the while James is moaning.

"Damn…For a nurse, you really know how to use those hands besides operating on patients… Not that it's a bad thing…" James moaned as he looked at Shana. She stopped and got on top of his member. She let is slip inside of her and she lets out a loud moan.

"Oh, CHAOSSES! That felt amazing! Fuck me, Jamie!" Shana moaned as she continued to move her hips up and down. James placed his hands on her hips and thrusts inside her more and more.

"I can't really stop myself… Shana is too good…" James moaned as he lifted her up and placed her on the tiled floor. He continued to thrust inside her for a few minutes, Shana's moans audible the entire time.

"Jamie… I am about to…" Shana gasped and kissed him.

"Me too… Damn it…" James panted as he continued to thrust inside her. Finally, he pulled out and shot thick streams of cum onto her body. He panted as he looked down at her body covered in his cum. She panted and licked some of the cum off of her face.

"Mmmmmm… Jamie's cum…" Shana giggled.

"You are freaky" James panted as Shana kissed him on the lips.

"What about you, Mr. Chocolate Stallion?" Shana teased, "Aki told me that one."

"Aww… I told her to keep that secret," James groaned as he rolled his eyes. She got back into the bath and washed the cum off of her body. She winked at him and giggled. Ance walked in at that moment and looked at the both of them.

"Well… Looks like the 2 of you had some fun…" Ance smirked.

"Umm…" James blushed as he looked at Shana for help.

"No worries… I ain't mad," Ance chuckled as she got into the bath.

"You aren't?" Shana asked as she looked at Ance.

"Nah… If he likes you that way… I say go ahead. As long as Seth don't get to you, that is fine," Ance smirked. Ance leaned back in the bath and sighed.

"This is really nice, though… Jamey, could you come over here and wash my breasts?"

"Excuse me?" James asked seriously.

"Come on… It's not gonna be bad. It is just us here… And, you did fuck my bet friend," Ance told him. James hissed and nods his head as he moved closer to Ance. He lathered up her breasts with soap and washed her down hesitantly. Ance smirked and looked at Shana. Shana blushed and went up behind James to hug him.

"Shana, don't do that!" James panicked. Shana giggled and licked his ear.

"What the hell?! Are you drunk or something?! Don't do that!" James called as he wiped his ear.

"Jamey…" Ance said seriously as a blush came across her face. James was squeezing Ance's breasts tightly.

"Umm… Sorry, Ance…" James said as he lets go of her breasts. Shana rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear…

"I love you." James blushed as he smiled at her.

"I love you, too…" James smiled as he nods his head at her. Ance yawned and looked at them.

"Sorry… Steamy baths make me drowsy…" Ance told them, "I'll allow you to date Shana… But, be very gentle with her…" Ance turned around and bent her upper body over the bath and onto the tiled floor as she rested her head on her folded arms. James looked at Shana and nods his head to her. James looked at the hidden camera and sighed.

"Can't believe I am doing this…" James said as he holds Ance by her hips and rubbed his member against her womanhood. She lets out a sleepy moan as he slowly enters inside of her. He remembers Romido telling him…

"You also have to do Ance… Or, Aki becomes my bitch for a week," Romido said as his smirk appears in the back of his mind.

"I will show you to not eff with me… Damn, she is tighter than Shana…" James thought, "Is she still a virgin?"

"Mmm… More, Brucey… I want it," Ance moaned in her sleep as she moved her hips in response.

"Her boyfriend… Wait, they already had sex right? Bruce told me about it… Damn, this is so wrong…" James thought. Shana rubbed his member as well as squeeze his balls.

"Augh… Could you not?" James moaned quietly. Shana smirked as she squeezed harder on his balls. Several minutes passed as James groaned and moaned while he thrusts into Ance more. Finally, he pulls out and cum splashes onto Ance's body. She moans sleepily as she touches her womanhood and covers her mouth. Cum squirts out of her womanhood and onto James's chest.

"Whoa… That must've been really good to her. It wasn't for me… I hate you, Romido… I hope Ance don't find the video…" James groaned. Shana then looked at him as she continued to stroke his member.

"Wait a minute! Why are you still doing that?!"

"We ain't done yet, baby… I need to be satisfied. Isn't that right… Dog?" Shana smirked.

"Have you been taking lessons from Akina?!" James panicked. Shana giggled in response. James groaned and looked at her.

-The Next Day; Basillicom- The guys were sitting around a T.V. screen as James stood off to the side, looking away in embarrassment. He ended up giving the tape to Romido anyway. Shana stood beside him, hugging him with comfort and concern.

"It's gonna be fine… Lady Ance will understand once you tell her," Shana told him sincerely.

"How are you so caring after last night? You had a serious personality change," James told her. Shana looked away blushing as she held up a small box.

"I took one of these… They change your personality for 1 day…" Shana told him, "There's one for each personality… I used the lustful personality for last night…"

"A pill to change your whole demeanor?! What is this crazy medicine?! Where did you get it?!" James asked her. Shana looked at James and sighed.

"Akina made it…" Shana said sadly.

"Where does she find the time to make this crazy shit?!" James yelled.

"You'd be surprised…" Shana said.

"Hey, buddy!" Romido called. He rushed over to them and smirked.

"What, Romido?" James asked seriously.

"I gotta hand it to you… That took some balls," Romido smirked.

"Whatever…" James scoffed. The video played the events from last night on the screen. Ance walked in and yawned as she looked at the guys.

"Morning… What you watching?" Ance asked as she looked at them.

"Umm… Nothing!" Bradley panicked as he stood in front of the T.V. and blocked the view.

"Come on… It can't be that bad…" Ance smirked as she moved Bradley out of the way and looked at the T.V.. She then had a shocked look on her face as she glared at James.

"Sis, wait! Let me explain!" James panicked. Shana hid behind James and shuddered.

"Grr…" Ance snarled as she walked towards them.

"Lady Ance, Romido made him do it… It was a dare!" Shana quickly said as Ance stood in front of him with her sword poised at James's neck.

"Oh, was it now? You have played your last trick, Romido!" Ance said seriously, "But first…" She glares back at James.

"Your Ass Is Grass."

(Omake #4 END)

(Phew… I need a nap after that. That is it for Arc #2 of this Story! I am glad this one is over! Not really… I can't believe how far we have come in this story. Like I said twice before… If you want to see more lemons, PM me or tell me in the review section! For now, that is it and hope you have a great day! Peace!)

On the next Ultimension: The Fighters and Swordsmen…

All the CPUs and their friends are hunting down France and Semaj. But, France and Semaj sent a video of them torturing Ance and telling them to come to the Gamindustri Graveyard. James is suspicious of the animation episode order and figures out something rather terrifying… And as soon as the group arrive at the Gamindustri Graveyard, they must face their toughest enemies yet: Death Heart and his Black Demons. Will James and his friends find a way to win and hopefully bring Ance back to their side?! Tune in next time on…

Arc #3: The Face Off!

(Cue in Dragon Ball Z Outro Music from the amine)


	9. Arc 3: Faith And Trust

The Fighters And The Swordsmen

Chapter 9: Faith And Trust

-2 Days Later; Planeptune; Basillicom; James's P.O.V.- I looked out onto the city and sighed. Why did I treat Shana like that? The memory of what I said to Shana still haunts me… I shook my head and turned back to Akina standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you… Are you okay?" Akina smiled as she looked at me and walked up to mw while she shakes her hips from side to side. This was uncharacteristic for Akina… she never acted this way back home. She was always… How do I describe it? Author, help me out here.

(Sorry, buddy… The word you are looking for is sophisticated.)

That's it… Anyway, let's continue. Akina hugged me and kissed me lustfully on the lips. She was really acting out of character now… I stopped her and looked at her eyes… Which were pink and white instead of blue.

"Aki… What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her. She ignored my question as she took off her shirt to reveal her pink lacy bra underneath.

"Take me, Jamie… Now!" Akina told me as she kissed me deeply again. A part of me wanted to take her up on that offer… But, the sensible side wanted to stop her. So, I gave into my sensible side and grabbed her by her shoulders to roughly shake her.

"Ooh! Mama likes it rough!" Akina giggled as she kissed me again.

"Aki, stop! This isn't you!" I told her as I held her up against the wall. She giggles again as she wrapped her legs around my waist… Putting me in a compromising position. If anyone came out here with us like this… Especially Histoire… Or even Seth or Stephen… I would not hear the end of it.

"Oh, Jamie… I love you. Please, take me," Akina told me in a begging tone. Where is this side of her coming from?! She grinds her crotch against mine as she pants and moans.

"Stop it! Aki, I am serious!" I told her sternly. She kissed me again and unbuttoned her skirt, pulling it off afterwards. I then pulled her legs off of me and drop her. I took a few deep breaths as I wiped my mouth and walked past her angrily.

"Wait, James! Please don't leave me like this!" Akina begged as she grabbed my leg and hugged it, I can't stop myself… It's these eyes! All I see… All I feel is lust. Help me… Please…" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at me.

"You realize I am in a bad state of mind right now, Aki… This isn't the best time right now…" I told her. Akina looked at me and shook her head.

"Please, Jamie… I'm scared…" Akina told me as she looked at me as I turned away from her for a second, "I might do something I might regret for a long time… I need you, baby… Please…" She bowed her head and began to cry. Damn it… Now I feel like a grade asshole. Now what do I do? I picked her up and held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry… Look, I don't want to fight with you. Just tell me why your eyes are pink," I told her.

"I woke up out of my coma like this… They changed back to blue when I left the Basillicom. The unsatisfying urge of lust comes with these eyes… I can't think straight…" Akina told me as she looked right into my eyes, "I don't know to turn them off… And, the worst part? Anyone who looks into them falls into the same state…" Goddamn it… Did she trick me?!

"Aki…" I groaned as I slipped into unconsciousness.

-Akina's P.O.V.- What did I do?! How do I fix this?! Damn it, if France didn't infiltrated my dream, I wouldn't be in this situation. James's chocolate brown eyes became pink while mine changed back to normal. He kissed me and caresses my breasts. I couldn't help but moan. I stopped and looked past him at Neptune watching us.

"Ack! Neptune?! I-it's not what it looks like!" I panicked.

"Ooh! You are getting some, huh?! Where's my video camera?!" Neptune teased as she looked back inside, "Aha! Zackie, be a dear and grab me that camera over there!"

"Lady Neptune, why do you need your camera?" Zackery's voice called as Neptune caught the blue and red camera.

"I am filming gold here! Our eyes only! This will be seen by me and you!" Neptune called.

"Neptune… Please…" I begged as new tears streamed down my cheeks. James licked my tears as he pulled my panties off of me.

"Jamie, stop! You are under a spell... No…" I moaned. James ignored me as he pulled out his member and stroked it fervently.

"Nngh… I can't wait anymore! Aki…" James moaned as he slowly inched his member towards my pussy. I smacked him as hard as I could and kissed him quickly. He stopped as his eyes changed back to normal. He looked down at our privates and furiously blushed as I looked at him with a blush on my own cheeks.

"Aki… I swear… You are in so much trouble later. Right now… There is no going back," James sighed as he slowly enters inside me. I let out a large moan as he grunted at the action. James thrusts his member more and more inside me, making my senses go crazy. I moaned more and more as he hugged me and sucked on my nipples.

"Mmm… Damn it… This is amazing… Aki…" James moaned as he looked up at my pleasure filled face.

"Jamie… Jamie! More!" I moaned as he continued to thrust inside me. Several minutes passed of our love making and I felt my insides about to burst.

"Jamie… I'm gonna…" I moaned seductively as I pulled at his shirt.

"Same here…" he grunts as he thrusts faster inside me.

"Cumming…" I moaned as I came all over his member. He shot his seed deep inside my womb and I let out a loud moan as I twitched and dug my nails into his back. We panted as we looked at each other.

"Cut! That was amazing! I got me a home video!" Neptune smirked as she pressed the stop button on her camera. James glared at Neptune and so did I.

"Neppy… Run," James said seriously as he called forth Raioman to his side. Neptune chuckled as she backed away. James chased after Neptune with his sword poised to attack. I sighed and got dressed.

"You are my Death Sister, Akina… Remember?" France's voice called to me as I stopped when I tried to button my skirt. I looked behind me and saw France standing there. I gasped and stepped back into the wall. France walked up to me and stared at me as he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go, damn it!" I yelled loudly as I slapped him across the face and pulled away from him. He looked at me emotionlessly as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"You realize you are mine, girl… Don't get uppity on me…" France warns me as he glared at me. I glared right back at him as I called out Bloody Rose, the scythe France gave me in my dream from a couple days ago.

"I don't care about that… I am not some toy to be played with! You put me under that spell!" I accused him. France rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"I gave you those eyes to entrance your lover… And, to mate with you… In which he did. That alone has allowed me to make you my candidate… It is an unorthodox way, yes… But, I had no other choice. This ability is part of your new CPU form… Which is now dubbed Death Sister," France explained to me. I gritted my teeth as I poised my scythe, ready to strike France in the neck if he got any closer to me.

"You will not get away with this!" I told him as I swung my scythe towards him and it collapsed into parts that created a whip scythe that slammed France into a wall. It retracted into my scythe and pulled me towards him. I glared into his eyes and growled as I pulled my scythe out of the wall.

"Hmm… Interesting. So much animosity towards me… And, yet I have none towards you," France told me. I turned away from him and sighed.

"Be glad I wasn't fixing grits today… You would've gotten effed up beyond wrecked…" I told him as I looked back at him. I slipped on my skirt and buttoned it back on.

"What do you mean by that?" France asked.

"I was raised in a pretty rough neighborhood… My mom was taught to whoop ass first, ask questions later," I told him.

(Hold on! Again, this failed to come in mind… Akina is mixed. Her father was the leader of a Yakuza clan… And, he is Japanese. Her mother is black and had moved to Japan under witness protection. That backstory will come later… I promise. A/N.)

"Oh… I didn't think you were mixed," France told me seriously as he raised an eyebrow.

"James didn't care what I was… He loves me the same. You want me for what? My body?" I asked as I glanced back at him.

"…" France didn't answer. I blushed and glared at him again.

"You can't be serious…" I snarled.

"Your soul…" France told me. I froze and looked at him seriously.

"What do you mean…" I asked seriously.

"You are destined to die soon, Akina Takahashi…" France told me, "Your soul will be lost without me… I need you to submit to me. It is the only way to be with the one you truly love." I then blinked a few times and opened my mouth to protest.

"Hey, Akina! What are you doing out there?! Come on inside!" James called to me. I turned to the door and then back at France. He disappeared from his spot. I looked around for a few seconds and sighed.

"Coming!" I called as I went inside.

-James's P.O.V.- Akina walked inside and looked at me with a cute smile.

"Yes? You need something, Jamie?" Akina giggled as she looked at me.

"Is everything all right?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Yeah… Umm… What are you…" Akina asked me as I continued to hold Neptune upside down by her feet.

"Put me down! You pervert!" Neptune panicked as she tried to hide her panties.

"No way, Neptune… You are gonna hand over the camera this instant! Or, I swear to God… Your life is forfeit!" I told Neptune as I shook her. Neptune squeaked as she was hanging upside down. Nepgear and Zackery stood off to the side, shaking their heads.

"Oh, Neptune…" Nepgear sighed as she shook her head. Neptune looked at Zackery and pouted.

"So, what's the story on Zackery?" I asked as I looked at Zackery.

"I met him way before Nep Jr. Was born! You could say Nep Jr. Is like our kid!" Neptune giggled as she looked at me and smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lady Neptune… I have taken care of you for 5 years now…" Zackery told Neptune, "We only had sex once…"

"Really? One time? Hmm… That is pretty serious," I smirked. Akina nods her head and looked over at me.

"Skipping past sexy times… What are you, exactly? Human? Because you have some weird energy inside you…" I said as I looked at him.

"I am part Majin…" Zackery said, "As well as half ghost." I gasped in shock.

"So, you are like Majin Buu?!" I said excitedly as I looked at him and smirked. Zackery nods as his body structure changed from human to almost Super Buu-like.

"Hot damn!" Akina gasped as she looked at him in shock. Zackery smirked as he cracked his neck. He transformed back into his human form and smiled at Neptune. I dropped her on her head on accident and she kicked my leg.

"Oww! I am sorry! Geez!" I yelled. Neptune rubbed her head as Zackery glanced at me with an annoyed expression.

"I said sorry! Geez!" Nepgear sighed and walked to the doorway.

"Hey, Nep Jr.! Where you going?" Neptune asked her as she looked over at her.

"Bradley wanted to talk to me… He told me to come to Leanbox's Basillicom," Nepgear told us, "I will catch you guys later." With that, she left out.

"Aki, can we talk? In private?" I asked Akina. She looked at me and follows me into my room. I closed the door behind me and looked seriously at her.

"What was up with the scythe? Where did you get that?" I asked her seriously. Akina looked away and blinked.

"I found it," Akina said as she sighed.

"Aki… Don't lie to me. You never look me in the face when you tell me the truth," I told her as I walked up to her.

"…I am telling you the truth," Aki told me as she looked at me. She had a serious look on her face. I sighed and shook my head.

"I see… If you can't trust me, then we have no honesty between us," I said as I shook my head. Akina looked down and didn't reply.

"I'm sorry… It is complicated," she said sadly as she folds her arms under her breasts. I sighed and turned to the door. Akina hugs me from behind and sniveled.

"I can't tell you… Because I might die if I do," Akina told me. She shuddered as she hugged me.

-Meanwhile; Outskirts of Planeptune; Nepgear's P.O.V.- I walked straight as I looked down at my N-Gear. I wasn't looking where I was going when I tripped over something. I landed facefirst on the ground and looked back at a fallen little girl about 4 or 5. I quickly stood up and went to her side.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" I panicked as I placed a hand on her back. She sat up and looked at me with a sad and tired look on her face.

"Why did you do that? That hurt… Bryce?! Bryce, where are you?!" the girl called as she stood up and looked around.

"Who is Bryce?" I asked. The girl looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Bryce Brigid… My half brother in law…" she told me seriously. I sighed and looked away.

"I don't know that person… Who are you?" I asked her.

"You are serious…" she gasped as she stood up, "Okay… I am Nomia… The CPU Candidate to Planeptune in the Ultradimension. I am also Iris Sister."

"Planeptune? Ultradimension?" I asked curiously. Nomia sighed and pats my leg.

"I guess you need a second to process…" Nomia told me.

"Like one of the dimensions James have been talking about?" I wondered as I folded my arms. Nomia fell over comically and rubbed her head as she sat up.

"You know about Ultradimension?!" Nomia yelled. I nodded my head at Nomia and smiled.

"Huh… I was ready to explain too…" Nomia pouted. I looked at her and smiled.

"You're Nepgear, right?" Nomia asked. I nodded.

"Well… I need to get home to my brother… So, can you help me out?"

"Sure… I will figure out how to send you home," I smiled as I looked at Nomia. Nomia smiled and nodded at me.

-Later: Leanbox's Basillicom: Bradley's P.O.V.- I stopped and looked around for Chika. She was standing at the front desk, talking with the clerk. U walked up to her and looked up at her.

"Hmm? Oh, Bradley! What's up?" Chika asked him.

"You remember that girl that came by the other day? The orange haired girl?" I asked Chika.

"Who, Naomi?" Chika asked him, "Yeah… Why?"

"Where did she go?" I asked her. Chika closed her eyes and thought about it.

"I think she went to Gapain Field to train… And, she never came back," Chika told me. I nodded my head and turned to leave when Nepgear and a small girl with long purple hair walked up to me.

"Hey, Gear… Glad you could make it…" I told her, "I found the whereabouts of Naomi Tennoboshi. Let's go talk to her. By the way… Who is this?"

"This is Nomia… She is going with us to find Naomi," Nepgear told me. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"I ain't no pushover! I can help!" Nomia smiled as she nodded her head.

"I trust you… Let's get moving to Gapain Field," I smiled. The 3 of us set out for Gapain Field.

-Meanwhile: Unknown P.O.V.- I am so sorry… I should've stopped him. Jamie… I… I should've done something… Lady Ance… I stopped and looked at the doorway in front of me. I sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and a blue haired girl opened it.

"Aren't you…" the brown haired girl said as she looked at me. I bowed my head and sighed.

"Did everything go okay with him?" she asked as I walked in. I shook my head and sat on the sofa. She sat across from me on a couch.

"Hmm… I see. What do you think you should do?"

"I want to tell him I am sorry… But, he got so angry with me…" I told her. She leaned forward and nods her head.

"Go on…" she said, clearly interested in what I was telling her.

"I don't want to hurt him… He is too sweet for that. I know there is a sweet side under that hard exterior he has," I told her as I shook my head. The girl sat up and folds her arms. I have lived with her for a while now ever since I have come to Hyperdimension from the Ultimension. I smiled softly and twiddled my fingers as I bowed my head.

"So… You know there is another version of your Jamie here and you want to make sure he never gets hurt," she smiled as she stood up and walked over to me to pat my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks… Lawliana," I smiled as she giggled.

"Call me Cupid… I have been around for a long while. I got many people together," Lawliana smiled, "I will find this Jamie of yours and bring him here to talk with you." I nodded my head and stood up.

"Wait here… I will be back." Lawliana left out and stopped when she looked back at me.

"I will be back… Shana Sheavenby." She left out the door as she grabbed a buster sword by the door. I smiled and stood up to walk to the room she had set up for me. I laid down on the rose red bed and sighed as I pulled out a photo of me and my love… Jamie…

"Jamie… I love you. Please, forgive me…" I said sadly as I shook my head.

-Later: James's P.O.V.- Neptune and I walked through the streets of Planeptune, carrying the groceries that Histoire told me to get. Neptune whistled a merry tune as she held a large grocery bag in her arms.

"You are quite cheery today, Neptune…" I told her. She smirked and kept walking.

"I am just happy that I can get pudding on my own!" Neptune smiled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. We passed by an electronics shop when the T.V.s fizzled and France's face appears onscreen.

"What the hell?!" I called as I looked at the screen.

"To whoever hears this… If you value your lives… Find this guy for me and bring him to the Gamindustri Graveyard in exchange for her," France said as he showed a picture of me and Ance when we were kids… Which didn't make sense. How did he have that? Then he show a school picture of me in the 9th grade.

"Oh, crap…" I said as several people looked at me.

"He is a wanted criminal that has escaped on a rape charge…" France lied through his teeth, "And if you are listening, James Edward Scott… I will be waiting to end your life. Count on it…" Then, the camera panned over to Semaj fondling Ance's breasts as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Nngh… Stop it, you bastard. That hurts," Ance groaned as she turned away from him. Semaj licked her tears away and glanced at the screen.

"We are waiting, dear brother…" Semaj smirked as he bit into Ance's neck. She cried out in pain as I dropped my bags and pound on the glass angrily.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES! COME AND FACE ME! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" I screamed angrily, unaware of my surroundings. Neptune pulled on my arm and poked my side. I panted at I looked at her.

"Not the place for this, Jamie…" Neptune told me as she points to the citizens glaring at me. I scoffed and picked up the groceries and walked off. Neptune rushed after me and we made it back to the Basillicom not much later after that. Histoire and Akina were waiting on us.

"Did you see the broadcast?" Akina asked me… To which I just nodded my head in silence. I didn't want to go off on her… And, she knew that.

"This will prove troublesome for us…" Histoire said.

"What do you mean, Histy?" Neptune asked her. Histoire looked at me and I sighed.

"I get it… I'll have to find a place," I said as I looked at her.

"I don't mean that… I mean what purpose does that guy have by creating a worldwide manhunt for you…" Histoire explained.

"I actually remember something about the plot. I think the plot is changing more than we thought. Fighting enemies that shouldn't be here in the first place as well as finding daughters of the Deity of Sin as well as the son of Uzume Tennoboshi are proof… Since Uzume does not exist in this timeline," I explained as Neptune and I followed Akina and Histoire inside, "With what I have been gathering… It looks like we might have a major time shift in progress."

"Exactly… But, without Bradley here to prove our suspicions…" Histoire said as she glanced back at me.

"Yeah… Naomi Tennoboshi, the supposed CPU Candidate of Orange Heart," I said seriously.

"Umm… Excuse me. May I have a moment of your time?" a female voice called to us. We turned and saw a long blue haired girl wearing a brown jean jacket over a black t shirt with the Leanbox insignia on the front of it, a green skirt, and brown combat boots. She also had a large buster sword strapped to her back. I knew EXACTLY who this girl was.

"Why, yes… Come in. What can we help you with?" Histoire smiled as she looked at the girl while the girl walked up to us. She looked at me and nodded her head.

"You are the one she is looking for… James Scott, right?" she told me with a smile. I nodded my head slowly as she pulled out a photo and hands it to me. It was a photo of me… And Shana as kids?!

"I don't remember this! Where was this taken?!" I asked seriously.

"When you were kids in middle school before you met Akina," she told me. I reeled back as my head starts to pound.

"What is this?! I don't understand!" I yelled as I shook my head.

"You have a lot of blocked memories, it seems…" Histoire told me as she placed her hands on my head. She closed her eyes as a vision appeared before my eyes. A younger version of Shana poked me in the side and giggled.

"You are a bit pudgy today, Jamie… Don't you ever exercise?" she asked me curiously. I pouted and looked away.

"I hate working out… It makes you all gross and sweaty," I pouted. Shana giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"You won't be gross and sweaty… I will give you a bath when you do," Shana giggled. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks, Shana…" I smiled. She giggled.

"What are girlfriends for?" Shana giggled. The vision ended and I gasped for air and panted as Histoire opened her eyes. Akina held my arm and looked at me. I looked back at the photo and trembled.

"Does she hate me?" I asked her. The girl shook her head and smiled.

"Nah… She still loves you. But… There is a problem," the girl said, "She believes that she met you in her dimension and not yours… So, her memories are a little screwy…"

"So, I have 2 girlfriends?" I asked.

"2?!" Akina gasped. The girl nods and chuckles.

"Don't play with a girl's heart, James… It is dangerous business…" she smirked as she folds her arms.

"Who the heck are you?" Neptune asked her.

"Lawliana… People call me Cupid," she told us. Knew it…

"Akina…" Akina told Cupid.

"I am Histoire," Histoire smiled.

"And, I am the main character of main characters! Neptune at your service!" she smirked. Cupid giggled and looked at us.

"Cute… Well, I do need to speak with James for a little bit…" Cupid told me. I nodded and looked at the others. I followed Cupid outside and stopped out into the sunshine.

"How do you know me that well?" I asked her. Cupid smirked and walked up to me to get up in my face.

"You created me as an OC, right? Remember?" Cupid smirked. I gaped in shock as she backed away for a little bit.

"You broke the already destroyed fourth wall at this point… Why not go further? Ehehe…" Cupid giggled as she looked at me. I sweatdropped and looked away with a smirk. She and I are alike… That is weird... Anyway, I sighed and looked at Cupid again.

"So, Shana wanted to apologize to you… About Ance being taken," Cupid told me. I sighed and nodded.

"I was gonna apologize to her… About everything," I said as I looked at her. She smirked and led me away from the Basillicom. She led me to a barren house and I looked around. It was actually new looking… Despite being out in the woods. Cupid opened the door and ushered me inside. I went in and saw Shana sitting on a couch… More like laid out on the couch sleeping. I smacked my forehead and sighed. I walked over to her and shook her awake. She yawned and looked up at me.

"Huh? Jamie?!" Shana gasped as she sat up and blushed, "W-what are you doing here?!" I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Lawliana brought me here… I needed to apologize for acting that way around you," I said as I looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Do you remember anything from your childhood?" Shana asked me as she looked at me. I looked away and nodded my head.

"Why didn't you say anything when I saw you? I would've listened…" I told Shana as I looked back at her. She shook her head and smiled.

"I wanted you to find out… Besides… I needed to apologize to you…" Shana said as she held my hand, "I didn't want Ance to be taken by him… But, I saw no other choice in the matter. I know how much your family means to you…" I looked at her sadly as I smiled. She really did know how to make me feel better… Even though it has been a long time since we have last seen each other… And, we still love each other. I realized that more of my memories are locked up inside of me… I have to see them. If I have missed anything else… I need to know.

"Did you see the broadcast?" I asked Shana as I looked at her. Shana nods and frowns.

"How could France do this? You didn't rape anyone… Nor will you ever will," Shana told me as she squeezed my hand. At least I didn't have to tell her that.

"You were my first… Girlfriend. Why would I forget that?" I asked softly.

"Losing me and Ance must've hurt so much… Your mind chose to forget us," Shana said as she pets my short and curly black hair, "Well… I won't be going anywhere anytime soon… Promise."

"I'm sorry… I really am. I just want Ance here with us…" I told Shana. Shana hugs me and continues to pet my hair.

"It's okay… We will get her back, Jamie… I promise," Shana told me softly as she puts her chin on the top of my head as I buried my face into her chest.

"So soft… Like pillows…" I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

-Meanwhile; France's P.O.V., Gamindustri Graveyard- I looked back at Semaj as he continues to play with Ance and she whimpers and moans at his rough touch.

"Stop it, please… You won't get away with this… Mmm…" Ance moaned as she closed her eyes. Semaj laughed as he stood in front of Ance's face and pulled out his member.

"Suck on it… You bite, you die. Really fucking simple," Semaj laughed as he forced his member into her mouth. I glared at him and cleared my throat. He looked back at me and shrank back.

"I told you to keep it down… I am concentrating," I said seriously.

"Sorry, brother…" Semaj said softly as he turned back to Ance and had her suck on his member more against her will. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stroked it as well. I didn't condone this… But, if it'll get HIS attention… Then, so be it. I will make sure I get his undivided attention.

"Come forth, my faithful servants… The Black Demons. Rise and obey my commands," I called as I rose my left hand to the sky and several black portals rose out of the ground. Then, several black demonic creatures rose out of the portals and looked at me. I smirked and laughed demonically as I covered my left eye.

"I shall be waiting for your arrival… Author Candidate. And for you to come as well… My dear Death Sister." Semaj laughed as well as cum blasted all over Ance's face and bare chest. She panted as she tried to wipe the cum off of her face.

"Stop this… I don't want this," Ance told Semaj as he forced her to the ground.

"Sorry… Can't hear you!" Semaj laughed.

-To Be Continued…-

-End Chapter 9-

(Omake #5: With Your Love and Blessing)

-Ultimension; Planeptune- James laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he sighed. He was bored out of his mind… Until someone knocked at his door. He sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in…" he called as the door opened. Chaos Xemelisa and Shana Sheavenby walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey, you 2… What is it? You need something?" They sat next to him and looked at him.

"You realize you can't date both of us…" Xemelisa told him.

"I don't mind it… But, Lady Ance might," Shana told him. He looked at them and sighed.

"Really? I have to ask Ance now? She is with CHAOSSES at the moment... I can't go to her while she is with CHAOSSES-sama," he told them. They sighed and nodded their heads.

"What do we do until then?" They looked at him seductively and pulled him away.

-Planeptune Hot Springs; Later- The 3 of them went into the hot springs with wearing only a towel around James's waist and around the girl's torsos.

"Ahh… That really hits the spot…" Xemelisa smiled as she leaned over the edge of the springs on some rocks and rested her head on her arms, "Enjoying the view, Jamie?" James blushed as he looked away.

"I won't deny that…" James muttered as he thought back to the last time he came to the hot springs… With Ance and Shana. That last time didn't go so well… Literally. Damn Romido… Stupid kid.

"So… You remember last time we were here, Jamie?" Shana asked as she went up beside him and traced circles onto his chest.

"Yeah… I remember," James groaned. Shana lightly slapped his bare chest and sighed.

"What are you saying it like that for?" Shana told him seriously as she raised an eyebrow, "I enjoyed it last time… A lot." Xemelisa turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you 2 do in here?" Xemelisa asked them. The 2 in question thought back to their… Um, 'Sexy Time', in the hot springs and blushed.

"Don't… Don't think too much into it, Xemmy!" James chuckled nervously as he looked at The Lady of the Shadows. She smirked as she looked at him.

"You think Ance is gonna accept the 2 of us dating you at the same time?" Xemelisa asked James. James scratched his head and closed one eye.

"I'm hoping she would… Then again, you 2 are her closest friends. In fact, she allowed me to date Shana… Even though we are technically dating still," James said, "Which is very confusing… Ugh! Why does love have to be so crazy?!"

"I am just waiting to get dunked on!" a random voice called out of nowhere. The 3 of them looked around and saw a man nearby that looked like a an actual white skeleton.

"Uhh… Who are you?" Xemelisa asked him.

"Sin… Call me Sin," he said, "Don't mind me… I am just waiting for the fireworks."

"What fireworks are you talking about?" James asked seriously. Sin made a few hand gestures that were really perverted.

"Ok, we get the point… Stop it," Shana said as she blushed. She hugged James's left arm as her breasts smushed up against it. He blushed and looked down at her. Shana looked up at him and blushed as well.

"Jamie… I want it. But, not here," Shana whispered in his ear as she took him by the hand, "Xemelisa, this way…"

"Aww… I was getting comfortable," Xemelisa pouted as she followed them out. Sin sighed and shook his head. A girl popped out of the water and shook her blonde hair out.

"Are they gone?" she panted as she looked at Sin.

"Yes, blondie… They are gone," Sin told the blonde. She sighed and leaned against Sin.

"So… Where were we?" she asked as she removed her towel and tossed it aside. Sin smirked and kissed the blonde. James and Shana went into a shower stall and Xemelisa decided to leave them alone and go to work. Shana got on her knees and stroked his already erect member slowly as she licked it.

"Mmm…" Shana moaned as she began to suck on his member. James panted as Shana continued to suck on it.

"Shana… Wow… This feels amazing," James moaned as the water from the shower head poured onto his back. Shana sucked more and more on his member for a few minutes until…

"I'm… gonna…" James moaned as he reached his climax. Shana stopped sucking on his member and allowed him to shoot streams of cum onto her face and breasts.

"You are still not satisfied? Okay…" Shana smiled cutely as she stood up and held her butt out to him and wiggled it, "Taste it… You know you want to… You and Aki used to do this before… Right?" James got on one knee and put his tongue in between her folds. She moans loudly and panted.

"You surprised me there…" she panted as he continued to lick her womanhood.

"Mmm… Sorry about that…" James told her. Shana moaned as she felt immeasurable amounts of pleasure coursing through her body. James stopped licking and stood up.

"Okay… Are you ready?" James rubbed his member against her womanhood. She blushed and nodded her head. He entered inside of her and she moaned pleasurably. As this went on, someone was listening in on their little love session.

"What is going on over there?" a male asked as he puts his ear to the stall wall and heard Shana and James's moans of pleasure.

"Are they… Doing it here?" the male asked as he pushed back his silver hair and folds his arms. He moved away from the stall wall and shook his head.

"Those voices sound familiar, though," he thought as he scrubbed his long silver hair. Shana placed her hands on the wall to keep herself steady as James pumped into her more.

"Jamie… Jamie!" Shana moaned as she bowed her head, "More, Jamie!"

"Damn, she is freaky…" James said as he sweatdropped while he looked at her. He pulled her back to him and kissed her on the lips lustfully.

"Jamie…" Shana moaned as she kissed him.

"I'm cumming…" James panted as he held her tighter. Then, she clenched his arms and looked at him.

"Don't pull out…" Shana told him.

"What?! I could get you…" James told her. She looked deep into his eyes, pleading him. James nods and grunts as he thrusts faster into her womb. Shana moaned louder until… Thick amounts of cum shot deep inside her, causing her to moan loudly… Enough for someone nearby to stop and look around for a second and ask, 'The hell was that'? Shana held onto James's arms as they were wrapped around her waist and leaned back onto his chest. They both panted and looked at each other.

"Shana…"

"Don't be like that… I trust you. And, I told you I would always be by your side…" Shana told him with a smile as she kissed him on the lips, "I love you… No matter what."

"I love you too," James told her.

-The Next Day; Basillicom- James walked out of his room and looked around. Ance was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast as she hummed a tune to herself.

"Oh, there you are! How was… You know?" James asked Ance as he walked up to her and stopped when she looked back at him and smirked.

"You know, when you ask me a question you already know the answer to… It defeats the purpose," Ance smirked as she turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. James sweatdropped and scratched his head.

"I know… But, I have to ask," James told her. Ance chuckled and turned to the stove.

"It is confidential, Jamey… You know that," Ance told him as she looked back at him for a second before turning back to the stove. James looked down at his hands and twiddled his fingers.

"You wanted to say something?"

"Well… It's been a few months since that incident at the hot springs. And… I know you are still angry about it," James told her. Ance groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

"Dude, drop it… It's done. Romido put you up to it… I know. But… You have to drop the subject," Ance told him as she turned back to him, "Is there anything else?" James sighed and nods his head.

"Well, what is it?"

"I have not only been dating Shana… But, Xemelisa as well. But, me and Xemmy haven't had any sort of sexual intercourse at all I swear! It is totally safe! I just want to show her the ropes on dating, that's all," James explained as he looked at Ance and held his hands up in defense. Ance had a comical vein on her forehead as she glared at James.

"You didn't tell me this before why?!" Ance asked seriously a she walked up to James.

"It was because of your reaction?" James said nervously as Ance was surrounded in a bright light and transformed into Author Heart.

"I will allow this… But, I swear… You defile my Xemmy… I will rape you in your sleep. Got it?!" Author Heart threatened James as she hovered up in front of him. James panicked and quickly nods his head. She turned back and returned to normal. Ance smiled happily and continued to cook breakfast as Shana walked into the living room wearing a white t shirt that had the number 22 on the front and back of it and a pair of pink panties and walked up to James's left side to kiss him on the left cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Shana giggled. James was in a shocked state as he looked over at Shana.

"What happened?"

"…" James didn't reply.

"Don't ask, Shana… It's better this way!" Ance giggled as she placed a plate of waffles down in front of James and herself as well as Shana.

"Hey, Jamie?" Shana smiled as she looked at James. James gulped as he turned to her.

"I love you.. "

"I love you too…" James smiled warmly.

"I feel like I am on top with your love," Ance sang out of nowhere. James looked at her in a surprised way.

"How do you know, Cher Lloyd?" James asked Ance.

"I don't… I was listening to your laptop last night," Ance smirked. James smacked his forehead and groaned.

"By the way… You should really not write Danny Phantom fanfics. They don't do well," Ance told him.

"STOP READING MY SHIT!" James yelled. Ance laughed as Shana covered her face.

-End Omake #5-

-On The Next Ultimension: The Fighters and Swordsmen…-

Bradley, Nepgear and Nomia find out the truth behind the Deity of Sin through Orange Sister. Meanwhile, Seth and Compa has a run in with Arfoire's rat companion, Warechu. Next, James decides to bring everyone together to go and save Ance… But, with time winding down to the CPUs' supposed demise, how will they save Ance and restore peace to Gamindustri proper?! Also, with more new enemies coming forth, how will James and Team Neptunia find a way to win against overwhelming odds? Plus… How will they deal with a loss? What will James do when someone close to his heart dies?! Tune in next time on…

Chapter 10: Naomi Tennoboshi and Destruction!

(Cue Dragon Ball Z Outro Music From Anime)

(Whoa! That was a lot of lemons in this chapter as well as a secret part to this story! Another short Omake as well… But, this chapter mainly focused on story plot! So, tell me what you think? Did you like the chapter? PM me or review on the chapter! I am also still accepting OC requests! Moreover, OC villains at that! If you have any, send them over! If that's what you want to do… Umm… Nevermind the Tsundere act! Anyway… Thanks and I hope to see you guys next time! Peace! A/N.)


	10. Arc 3: Fate Part 1

The Fighters And The Swordsmen

Chapter 10: Fate Part 1

-The Next Day; James's P.O.V.; Shana's House- I sat up in a large queen sized bed and looked around. I was shirtless as I got out of bed. I held my head as I got to my feet.

"What happened?" I thought, "Oh, right… Now I remember." I looked around the room and noticed a few photos in some frames on a dresser near the bed. I stood up and walked to the dresser to look at the pictures. They were all of me and her and Ance when we were in elementary school. I then closed my eyes and nodded my head.

"It's all coming back to me… All of it… I remember it all…" I thought as I opened my eyes and held up a photo of us playing catch.

"Why did I forget so much of my childhood?" I asked sadly as I held the photo in my hand, "How could I forget you 2… Shana… Ance… I am sorry. I wish… I would've remembered sooner…" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I shook my head.

"Jamie?" Shana's voice called to me as I put down the photo. I looked back at her and gaped in shock. She wore one of my old basketball jerseys that I wore in the 9th grade!

"Where the hell did you get that from?!" I gasped.

"Cupid got it for me…" Shana blushed, "It is a piece of you that I want to keep to myself…"

"Okay… Skipping past that… Why am I still here? Not that I am complaining…" I muttered as Shana walked up to me and kisser me on the lips. Shana giggled and turned away from me.

"Aki and I are gonna battle for your love, huh?" Shana smiled as she looked at me. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yeah, you are… Don't be mad at me if I start acting some type of way…" I told Shana… In which she giggled and took my hand.

"That's the way I love you, James. Remember that…" Shana smiled as she kissed me on the lips.

"Now I know how older Bradley feels when he was dating Neptune and Plutia at the same time," I thought as I hugged Shana. Cupid walked in at that moment with Akina following her. I hissed and looked at Akina as she also pounced on me and hugged me.

"Ack! Holy crap! Girls, calm down!" I called as they glared at each other and you could literally see electricity spark between their staring eyes. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as they growled at each other.

"He is mine, sister!" Akina snarled.

"He was mine to start with, girl! Get your own!" Shana told Akina.

"Why you!" Akina told Shana as she called forth her scythe. I snatched the scythe from Akina and lightly bopped both of them on the back of their heads. They looked up at me and pouted.

"You 2 knock it off! This is getting us nowhere! Listen… We can work this out for the better… Promise," I told them. Akina and Shana nods their heads and they pulled me by my arms out the door. Cupid followed behind us.

-Planeptune's Basillicom; Later- The 3 of us made it to the Basillicom… Where everyone was waiting on us.

"Shana…" Stephen said. She smiled and bowed to them.

"We can trust her?" Seth asked seriously. Shana looked down sadly.

"I understand your concern… But, we can trust her. She didn't want anyone else hurt… But, after she saw the broadcast… She is gonna help us..." Seth nods and looked at Shana. She held my hand and looked down.

"Glad you 2 made up…" Stephen smiled.

"S… Do you remember Shana from somewhere?" I told Stephen. Stephen nods and folds his arms.

"Now that you mention it…" I remember you dating a black haired girl named Shana back home before you dated Akina," Stephen said as he closed his eyes, "Shana Sheavenby… Oh wait!"

"Yeah… It is nice to see you again, Stephen. Thanks for trying to stick up for me last time," Shana smiled. Stephen sighed and smiled.

"That's good to hear… Okay, now what do we do?" Stephen asked as he looked at me. I pushed up my glasses and thought about it as my eyes hid behind the reflection of them. Unknown looked at me and nods his head.

"I got it… We need a plan of action here for saving Ance and beating France. I do have one idea…" I said, "We need to create 2 teams… One to go get Ance… Another to fight France. As much as I wanna pound France's face in… I will lead a team to rescue Ance. Seth, can you work together with Shana this one time?" Seth sighed and nodded his head.

"All right… I still don't trust her. But, whatever you say," Seth sighed as he nodded his head. I sighed and continued.

"I will take the Candidates as well with me… Is there any objections so far?" I continued.

"What about me and Aki?" Stephen asked me.

"I was getting to that… You and Aki will lead the charge against France and Arfoire," I explained, "Stephen, I am leaving you in charge of Alpha Squad." Stephen smirked and nods his head.

"You can count on me!" Stephen smirked as he nods his head.

"Good… Nona, Zackery… I need you two to help out Stephen and Akina. I will take Middio and Cameron," I explained, "Karl, you come with me as well… I need your stealth. Compa, you and IF stay with Alpha Squad. Marvy, you are with my team… A ninja might just be what we need for this mission. Unknown, as much as you wanna pound France's face in… You stick with me to save Ance. If I have to face Semaj… You and I are the best chance of beating him. Karl and Marvy can go in and take Ance out. Since Shana is a healer, she can heal any residual damage we take. Sounds good?" Everyone agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sef, I need you with me. Can you handle being away from Sora?"

"No big deal… Sora, you know what to do?" Sef smiled as she look at her little sister.

"You know it," Sora smiled as she and Sef did a special handshake.

"Garland, you stay with Alpha Squad… Your marksman skill will be just what the doctor ordered," I smirked as I looked at him.

"Roger that," Garland smirked.

"Histy, you know what to do from here?" I asked Histoire.

"Of course… The Oracles and I will handle things from the Basillicoms and Guilds," Histoire smiled.

"So, we have a plan?" Stephen asked as he walked up to me.

"Damn straight, we got a plan!" Seth smirked as he pats my shoulder. Shana and Akina came up to me as well.

"Good luck to everyone… This might be our toughest battle yet…" I told them, "We need a few days to prepare and train to the limit… Just wait a little longer, Ance… We're coming to get you."

"Sorry we're late!" Nepgear called as she and Bradley rushed up to us with 2 girls following them.

"Nep Jr.! Brad! Where have you 2 been?!" Neptune scolded the both of them.

"We found Naomi Tennoboshi," Bradley said as he looked at us.

"No way! Are you serious?!" I gasped as I looked at him. The girl with red hair walked up to me and smiled as she bowed to me.

"I am Naomi Tennoboshi! Nice to meet you," Naomi told me as she shook my hand, "I understand that you have several questions regarding the Deity of Sin?"

"Yes, I do… If we may…" I said.

"Of course… Everyone, take the time to rest for now. We will contact you all when the time comes," Histoire smiled.

-Later; Bradley's P.O.V.; Leanbox's Basillicom- Nepgear decided to come over to Leanbox to spend the day with me... So, I invited her over to the Basillicom to play a few games with me. In the middle of playing said games, we decided to place a little bet on one game in particular.

"You want to what?" Nepgear blushed as she looked at me.

"It is something Vert told me about… It is called Strip Gaming… It is similar to Strip Poker. Whoever loses one game has to take an article of clothing off. Any article…" I said with a small blush, "It shouldn't be a problem with just us here…" I looked down and blushed harder. I admit… This is the first time I am doing this with Nepgear. I am kinda nervous… What if she doesn't like me like that?

"Okay… I will play. Only because you are with me…" Nepgear blushed as she held my hand. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Gear my dear…" I smiled. We then put in Hagio Sports Blend (Mario Sports Mix) and began to play. After one game of hockey, Nepgear beats me.

"Aw, crap! No way!"

"Deal's a deal…" Nepgear smiled as she looked at me. I slipped off my green t shirt and tossed it aside. My well toned and small muscly built torso was shown to Nepgear. She blushed madly as she looked ahead.

"Next!" I smirked as I cracked my neck. After a game of volleyball, O beat Nepgear by a very close margin.

"Yeah! Go, Bohni! That save was magnificent!" I smirked. Nepgear blinked and sighed.

"I thought I had it… Aww…" Nepgear blushed.

"all right, Gear… Take off one article," I told her. She untied her scarf and tossed it aside.

"Good girl…"

"Mmm…" Nepgear blushed as she looked at the screen, "Let's just keep going…" We continued to play the next round… Which was basketball. I beat her easily…

"Ha! Outclassed!" I smirked.

"Aww…" Nepgear pouted.

"All right, no back out… Remove the sailor coat," I told her. She almost had a heart attack and slowly unbuttoned her coat. She took it off and revealed her under clothing… Which was a purple undershirt and pink striped panties with thigh high pink striped socks.

"Ooh… Very cute," I told her as I poked her side. She giggled as she stuck by my side.

"Can we make it a bit more interesting?" Nepgear asked me as she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked her as I faced her.

"Whoever wins must strip nude," Nepgear blushed a she looked at me. I instantly nosebled and covered my nose.

"Mmm! That is a dangerous dare! I was suggesting only to our underwear!" I panicked, "Uhh… Know what? Fine… You are on."

"Good luck… I am aiming to win," Nepgear told me. Nepgear and I went down to the wire in a dodgeball match… But, I won in the end.

"Yes! Lunigi for the win! Oh, yeah!" I cheered as I did a small victory dance and stopped when Nepgear looked at me, "Uh… Sorry. Umm… If it makes you feel any better… I will do the same."

"You will?" Nepgear asked me. I nodded and smiled at her. I stripped off the rest of my clothes as she took off hers as well and covers herself with her arms. I had to admit… She had amazing curves and a cute body. I blushed and looked away. My face heated up as I took a small peek at her medium sized ample breasts.

"Is there something wrong? Do I look fat?" Nepgear blushed as she looked at me. I looked at her fully and frowned.

"What the hell? Why are you asking me that silly question? Even so, I still love you," I smiled. Nepgear smiled and kissed me on the lips as she leaned forward.

"I love you too…" Nepgear said as she sat on my lap. She continued to kiss me and giggled as she faced me fully. It was a little out of character for her…

"Hey… I have a question. Why me?" I asked her seriously as she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"Well… You like the same things I do… You have a great fashion sense… You give your whole heart to loving and protecting me… What isn't there to love about you? I decided… To give my virginity to you," Nepgear told me as she cupped my cheek. I looked at her in shock as I looked down at her womanhood that was slowly dripping with a clear fluid.

"I see… I feel the same way. Well… All right, if you say so," I smiled. We continued to kiss more and more until she stopped and got off my lap. She moved her hands to my member and stroked it.

"Is a penis supposed to be this big?" Nepgear asked me. I sweatdropped and shook my head.

"I don't know… Maybe it's because I am a Sayain," I said as I scratched the back of my head, "It's not confirmed… But, Sayains have large dicks."

(Don't look at me… I don't know. A/N.)

"Shut up… Ahh…" I moaned as Nepgear began to suck my member. Nepgear sucked it more and more with passion in her eyes.

"Mmm… Y-you like this?" Nepgear asked in between. I couldn't answer due to the amount of pleasure that coursed through me.

"I guess… Mmm… You do..."

"Gnngh .. Nepgear! I'm…" I groaned as I looked at her. Then, a stream of sperm shot out of my member and splashed onto her face, shocking her and causing her to shrink back a little as the streams of cum covered her chest and face. I gasped and looked at her.

"S-sorry…" I said with a large blush on my cheeks. Nepgear wiped a little cum off her cheek and looked at it, separating her fingers and looking closely at the cum.

"This thick stuff came out? I never knew that…" Nepgear said as she licked it a little and shuddered, "It tastes a little salty and weird… But, kinda good in a way." I blinked as she wiped the cum off her face and walked towards me.

"I feel a little strange now… Like really hot and bothered," Nepgear said. I shrugged my shoulder and placed my hands on her hips.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. Her womanhood hovered over the tip of my member. She nodded with a blush and I slowly entered inside her. She cried out in pain as blood trickled my member from her now lost virginity. Nepgear hugged me as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Nngh… It hurt a lot… Vert said it would hurt depending on the size," Nepgear groaned as she looked at him.

"How would Vert know that? From the hentai she watches or something like that?" I thought as I laid Nepgear down on my bed while I was still inside her and slowly thrust inside of her. She moaned with pleasure as she covered her mouth. Her womanhood was slowly loosening up and I went a little faster. She removed her hand from her mouth and moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Ahh! Goodness, this is amazing! Ahh! Bradley, keep goi… Mmm!" Nepgear moaned with delight as he face was stricken with pleasure. I kept up the pace as Nepgear moaned more and more. She then pulled me in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'm close… Brad… Mmm…" Nepgear moaned in between the kiss.

"Me too… Nngh…" I moaned as I looked at her. She let out cute moans as she hugged me tighter and moved her hips when she and I changed positions so that she is on top. Then, thick streams of cum pooled out of her pussy as I let out a moan. Nepgear moaned loudly as she arched her back and tilted her head to the ceiling. She collapsed on top of me and panted as she laid her head on my bare chest. She looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"I love you…" Nepgear giggled as she kissed me on the lips. I smiled through the kiss.

"I love you too..." I smiled.

-The Next Day; Gapain Field- Nepgear, Nomia, Naomi, and I faced each other and looked at each other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Naomi asked me in a high pitched tone.

"Yeah… We need to train, of course," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. Vert and Chika stood off to the side with Nona and MarvelousAQL.

"Now this might get real interesting," Nona smirked as he nods his head. MarvelousAQL nods her head and looked at us.

"Show us what you got, Naomi… You go first," I told her. Naomi nods and pulled out an electric guitar out of nowhere.

" **Acro Possibility!** " Naomi called as she hits a B chord on the guitar. Several orange fists raced out of the guitar and towards Nepgear and Nomia.

" **Virtual Strider!** " Nepgear called a she created a shield around her and blew the fists away. Nepgear called her beam saber to her side as I had a white aura surround me. Both of us rushed at him while Nomia pulls out a stuffed animal out of nowhere.

"Where did she get that?" Chika asked as she looked at Nomia. As I charged at Naomi, I thought back to what James told me.

"In order to tap into your Sayain side… You must feel the art of battle. Right now, you are too peaceful to do that… Even with your CPU form. Be more ferocious… Get angry!" his voice rang into my ears. I blinked and got a serious look on my face. Then, I held my right hand at my side and a blue sphere appears in my hand.

" **Rasengan!** " I yelled as I slammed the sphere into her guitar…Which held up quite nicely against the attack. The force of the attack knocked her back quite a bit… But, she still stood on her 2 feet. I then cupped my hands at my side and she played several chords at once.

" **Shining Sword!** " Naomi called as am orange energy sword appeared behind her and flew at me.

" **Kamehameha!** " I yelled as I fired a large blue beam at the sword and the sword sliced right through the beam, "No way!"

"Shining Sword is an attack that slices through anything, no matter how strong it is!" Naomi smirked. I dove out of the way of the sword and called my own 2 swords to my side.

"Think about what is at stake when you fight… What if you didn't have enough power to stop it?" James's voice rang in my head. I looked down and felt a surge of energy course through me.

"You have a power like none before you have… The powers of the past… Present… And future! This is what you were born for! Show the world what Bradley Phoenix can do!" I opened my eyes as they turned sky blue and let out a mighty roar as my hair changed to golden yellow and got REALLY spiky to the point that it is standing up. A golden aura surrounds me as I looked at my hands and body.

"You did it! You really did it!" Nepgear gasped as she looked at me in surprise. Naomi looked at me in shock and so did the others.

"If Bryce was here, he would crack a joke about you," Nomia said, "Then, he would laugh."

"Would he really?" Nepgear asked. Nomia smiled and nods her head. I then looked up at Naomi and cracked my knuckles.

"Okay… Let's do this!" I called as Naomi smirked and prepared herself.

"Let's get ready to rock and roll!" Naomi called as she played her guitar, "Are you ready?! Let's GO!" She played several chords on her guitar and nods her head to the groove.

"Wow… Bet she did concerts," Nona smirked as he nods his head.

"Let's see… Who wants the next attack?" Naomi smirked, "Let's try this move! **Starry Laser!** " A large orange star appeared above Naomi and shot several lasers at us. I dove out of the way as Nepgear held up the dome around her and Nomia. Nomia rushed out of the dome and smacked Naomi with the stuffed animal in her hands.

"Take this and that! And that!" Nomia called. Naomi puts up her guitar as a shield and moved away from Nomia.

"Owowow! Time out! That hurt!" Naomi called in a high pitched tone.

"Her voice changes midbattle?" Vert asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What is that thing made of, steel?! Ow!" Naomi pouted as she rubbed her hands. I took that opportunity to charge in full speed at her and punch her in the face. Naomi reeled back in pain and shook her head.

"Geez! Why did you do that?" Naomi called. I had a frown on my face as I glared at her.

"Bradley?" Nepgear called as she lowered the shield.

"…You are not gonna screw around here, Naomi! You are a CPU Candidate! Transform already!" I told her impatiently. I felt rage consume me as well as pride. Pride because she was toying with me… Rage because she won't get serious.

"If you screw around with France or even the Deity of Sin, you are gonna be killed!" I continued. Naomi looked at me and figured out what I was telling her. She nods and steps back a few feet. She was surrounded in a bright light and transformed into her CPU form. She had on an orange skintight bodysuit with a skirt at the hip area, a red sailor cap on her head, orange go-go boots, and silver and orange goggles on top of her hat.

"Let's rock out!" Orange Sister called a she held a futuristic looking electric guitar with spikes on the sides in her hands and played a few power chords on the guitar. When she glanced at us, she played a single chord and several shockwaves hits us hard. We landed hard on the ground and got back up.

"If you can't learn how to fight the fear and bite the bullet… You can't call yourself a Sayain…" James's voice told me in my head. I looked down and nodded my head as I stood up.

"You are right… I need this…" I said as I clenched my fists, "I need to learn how to fight with no holds barred! A true Sayain fights with no holds barred!" I called as I looked at my hands.

-Meanwhile; James's P.O.V.- I laid in my bed and sighed. Akina and Shana were off to the side, talking to each other with smiles on their faces. I then hear them giggle and move over to me.

"Oh, Jamie!" Akina called as she poked my chest. Oh, boy…

"What is it?" I asked. Akina smiled and poked my cheek.

"Where did you get the moustache?" Shana asked as she blinked at me. I touched my face and sighed.

"I been had this for a while," I said. Akina smirked and nods her head.

"Told you!" Akina teased. Shana pouted and rubbed my face.

"It does make you look more manly…" Shana said softly as she looked at me.

"Hey…" I frowned. Then, Zachery walked in with another male. We looked at the pale skinned male with surprised looks on our faces. He looked kind of crazy… With the weird clothes on. It looked like he was wearing a straightjacket on that was sleeveless.

"Howdy, kiddies! What's up?" he called as he waved at us, "You the man with 2 girlfriends?"

"…Yes. Who are you?" I said as I nodded my head.

"Call me Koan! I am half demon half angel!" Koan smirked. We gaped in shock at him.

"What?!" Shana gasped. Akina rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Koan laughed at us and nods his head.

"I am gonna be your instructor! Zack told me you guys needed help with something?" Koan told us, "One of you is a Hollow…" I opened my eyes wide as I raised my hand. Koan laughed and clapped his hands.

"Perfect! We can get started! I can teach you all a lot!" Koan smirked. I blinked at him and looked at the girls then at Zachery.

-Several Days Later; Basillicom Meeting Room- Everyone came and met us in the meeting room of the Basillicom.

"Is everyone here? Good. Now… Let's talk," I called, "Has everyone got their training done?" Everyone nods and I smirked.

"What have you gotten done?" Stephen asked. I had several strange symbols etched on my arms.

"Well… I got my romantic encounters taken care of, so yeah…" I smirked. Seth laughed as he nods his head.

"2 girls. I am so proud," Seth said fake sobbing. I sweatdropped and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway… Let's try to work through this, okay? Now, we know the plan," I explained as I looked at the group, "Now, I looked into the broadcast over and over again… It looked so familiar to me that I had to look into my memories. I was right… They are holding Ance in another dimension." Everyone looked at me in shock.

"So, where exactly are they holding Ance?" Unknown asked me as I pulled out a holoscreen. Unknown went over to me and looked at the screen and gasped.

"What?" Neptune asked as she looked at us.

"That place shouldn't exist here…" Unknown said seriously.

"I know… That is why I need you on my team. Histoire, have you heard of the Zero Dimension?" I asked her. Naomi gasped as Histoire shook her head.

"I have not… Why?" Histoire asked.

"What about Uzume?! Is she all right?!" Naomi asked quickly.

"Won't know until we get there," I said, "I found a way to get there. I hope you guys are ready, then." Unknown places a hand on my shoulder.

"I may know how to get to France…" Unknown told me. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He won't be around Ance for a while, right? So, let's assume that he went somewhere else. I think I know where he might go…" Unknown told me, "It's a place called Deadmension." Everyone looked at Unknown in confusion.

"What is the Deadmension?" Akina asked seriously as her demeanor changed. She looked deadly serious.

"It's a dimension separate from ours… Where the dead roam," Unknown said, "Ance rules over Ultimension while France rules over Deadmension. I am more than sure he is there."

"But…" Chika spoke up, "How are you supposed to do that? If it is called Deadmension… How can you get there?" Unknown looked down.

"I… Don't know. I never got there on my own," Unknown said, "Ance would know…"

"Actually…" Akina said out of nowhere, "There is something I want to say…" Everyone looked at Akina a she pulled out her scythe.

"This scythe… Is a present from France. It is also a portal to Deadmension whenever I please…" Akina told us.

"Aki… Why did he give you that?" Stephen asked her. Akina looked away and sighed.

"Because… I will die soon. France told me that… And, I will be reborn as his CPU Candidate," Akina told us. Shana, Unknown, and I looked at her in shock.

"Aki… Why are you saying this?!" I told her.

"It's the thing I wanted to tell you…"Akina told me. I bowed my head and shook my head.

"Aki…" Shana said as she hugged her, "We won't let him kill you…"

"But… He said James would…" Akina said softly to herself. I heard her as I looked at her.

"Hey! Let's throw that possibility out of the window! We got some friends to save!" Neptune told us as she waved at us. Zackery sighed and shook her head. Sora opened her mouth to say something… But, Sef placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"We are missing something important," Middio called as he walked up to me, "If Ance is being held… It is likely that Semaj is holding her. Are you sure you want to face him?" I nodded to Middio and smirked.

"I won't back down," I told Middio, "If Semaj wants to hurt Ance… Then, this means war. I want to protect my family and friends with every fiber of my being…" Everyone smiled at me.

"Good luck, Seth… Protect your brother, okay?" Compa told Seth as she kissed him on the cheek. Seth had a goofy smirk on his face as he nods his head.

"All right, Alpha Squad! Move out!" Stephen called. He and his team ran out. Sef smiled and shook her head.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing… I am just proud of my little sister," Sef smiled as she nods her head. I smiled and pats her shoulder.

"I am sure she would love to hear you say that," I told her as I nodded my head, "Let's take care of business, shall we?" Sef smiled and followed me.

"All right, guys… This determines our future! Are we ready?!" I called to my team. They all cheered and put their hands in.

"For Ance," Shana said.

"For Gamindustri," Unknown said.

"And, for peace to all," I said as I put my hand in.

"Go, team!" Sef cheered. We looked at her.

"What?"

"Kidding me?" Karl asked her. Sef shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"It's been a while since I saw a real battle. I need to stretch out my bones!" Sef smirked. I nodded my head and looked at Bradley. He nods and smirked at me.

"To Gamindustri… And Ultimension," Unknown called as he looked at me.

"To all our homes combined! We are the protectors of this world! Let's show the evils who they are messing with!" I called as I pumped my fist into the air. They all followed my example and cheered again.

"You make a great hypeman," Seth told me as he pats my shoulder. Shana agreed and placed a hand on my other shoulder.

"Now… Let's go save Ance!" Unknown called as he nods his head.

"Naomi, you know the way?" I asked her. Naomi nods her head and took out Uzume's seal from her pocket.

"That's…" Seth called as he looked at it.

"Your sister's seal?" I asked Naomi. She nods and opened the seal as an orange portal opened behind her. Everyone looked in shock at the portal.

"Convenient," Karl said seriously.

"You had that the whole time?" Uni asked her. Naomi nods her head.

"Uzume gave it to me just in case," Naomi told us. Nomia yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry… I will try not to sleep on you…" Nomia yawned in a snarky tone. Naomi frowned and shook her head.

"Cut it out, you 2… This is serious business!" I told them as I looked back at them. Nomia and Naomi looked down at the ground.

"Look… We can't be on edge here. We need to focus," Bradley told them, "We need to work together to beat this enemy and save Ance. Okay?" Nomia and Naomi nods at him and me.

"Good… Let's go," I said as I stepped through the portal. Everyone followed me into the portal.

-Deadmension; Meanwhile; Akina's P.O.V.- We stepped out of the blood red portal and looked around at the dead souls wandering around.

"Wow… This is more depressing than Noire's diary," Nona joked. I stifled a giggle as Noire shot him a deadly glare.

"You will pay for that," Noire threatened as she glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah… Tell it to the judge, honey…" Nona said as he nods his head. Then, a bunch of black figures rose up out of the ground and surrounded us.

"Nep what?! Where did they come from?!" Neptune called a she looked around. Sora's hair flew out behind her as she raised her hands out above her.

"No time to gawk! It's go time!" Garland called as he raised his rifle and glanced around. The CPUs transformed and got into a battle stance as I pulled out the scythe and Stephen puts up a fighting stance.

"Bring it on! I am ready to rumble!" Stephen called.

-To Be Continued…-

-Omake #6: Master Noticed Me?!- Akina pouted as she looked up from her book and glanced at France Shelby with a sad look. They sat in a library as they were relaxing.

"Master…" Akina pouted as she shook her head.

"Hush… Quiet," France told her. Akina pouted again and looked down at her book. She was dressed in a Playboy bunny suit with fake bunny ears on top of her head and had on a blue jean jacket over the suit.

"Why am I wearing this?!" Akina pouted as she looked at France.

"No reason," France said bluntly. Akina sweatdropped and sighed. She went back to her book and sighed.

"Can you at least look at me?!" Akina called as she slammed the book down. France slowly lowered the book and glared at Akina, causing her to shrink back.

"Sorry…"

"…" France sighed and shook his head.

"Well… Not that I wanted to be mean," Akina pouted. France sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind," France said as he looked down at his book. Akina looked back into her book and pouted again.

"You have been growing more and more, Akina… Don't forget that," France told Akina as he looked at her. Akina perked up and smiled as she looked at France.

"Thank you, Master!" Akina giggled.

-Later- Akina laid in her bed with a smile on her face. She was elated that France noticed and acknowledged her.

"Ooh! I wonder what I should do for him…" Akina smiled. She looked at a picture of her and her old flame, James. She sighed and puts the picture face down on the table.

"Sorry, Jamie… Maybe next time…" Akina sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Omake END-

Next Time on Ultimension…

James's group arrive at Zero Dimension and rush to search for Ance and run into a rather familiar and unfamiliar face. Meanwhile, Akina's team face off against the Black Demons and Ginko's team. Friendships will be tested! Trust will be destroyed… And, we will experience a death or 2. What happens next?! Find out next time on.

Chapter 11: Awaken, Golden CPU and Vasto Lorde Candidate!

(Sorry for the short Omake! I am making up for lost time! This was supposed to come out after Black Friday… But, I got swamped with many hours of work! Plus… I honestly got a new 3DS and Pokémon X and Alpha Sapphire. I was also playing that as well as working. That is why this chapter is EXTREMELY late. But… I finally got it up! Anyway, be sure to leave a review and tell me how I am doing! Also… I am bringing back A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love! HUZZAH! I love that story after this one, of course… It's what got me started on this crazy journey. Anyway… Enough with my longwinded self! Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Peace! A/N.)


	11. Final Chapter: Fate Pt 2

The Fighters and The Swordsmen

Final Chapter: Fate Pt. 2

-James's P.O.V.- We made it to Zero Dimension to be greeted by a bunch of monsters that were super friendly to us. The others wanted to attack… But, Shane persuaded them to lower their weapons.

"It's fine, everyone. They are friends," Naomi told them. I sighed and petted a Baby Bug on the head.

"This is my home, The Tennoboushi base. Don't get too comfortable… We leave in an hour. I need to find Umio."

"Umio?" Nepgear asked.

"A guy lives here with you 2?" Uni asked. Naomi scratched the back of her head and looked down.

"You could say that, yeah…" Naomi muttered.

"Let me guess… He is a floating fish," Sef said as she rolled her eyes. Naomi looked at Sef and blinked.

"I was kidding…" I smirked and chuckled as well as Seth.

"You're right… Umio is a special case. Let's go meet him, Naomi. Nomia, Nepgear, Bradley, come with me," I said. Naomi looked at me in a puzzled expression.

"Trust him… He knows what he is talking about," Bradley told Naomi. She sighed and led us to a rather weird looking lab that is littered with papers and books.

"Umioooooo! Where are you?!" Naomi called. A rather weird looking fish hovers up from underneath a pile of papers and looked at us.

"Naomi! You are back so soon?!" Umio asked. Naomi smiled and hugged Umio.

"Good to see you, Umio-sama… Is Onee Chan here?" Naomi asked Umio. Umio sighed and shook his head.

"Uzume went off somewhere… And has not come back yet," Umio told her worriedly.

"Nngh… Uzume…" Naomi said sadly. She looked down at the ground. I patted her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"We will find her, Naomi. Promise," I told her. Naomi smiled and nods her head.

"Thank you," Naomi told me.

"So… What should we do about this in the meantime?" Nepgear asked.

"I will get accustomed to this place… In the meantime, you search around for clues on where Uzume could be," I told Nepgear and Bradley. They both nodded at me and rushed off with Naomi following close behind. I then turned to Umio and smiled.

"May I ask how you all know Naomi?" Umio asked. I nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Actually, Nepgear and Bradley met her before I did," I told Umio, "Also… I may not look like it… But, I know a lot about Zero Dimension. If you're interested in listening…" Umio hovered over to me and lands on my head.

"I am listening," Umio smiled.

-3rd Person P.O.V.- Bradley, Naomi, and Nepgear went back to the main hall where the others were and stopped. The group looked at them as they passed by.

"Something wrong?" Uni asked.

"We are gonna search for clues… See if we can find out where Uzume and Ance are. It is possible that they are being held somewhere…" Naomi said, "Who's in?" Shane looked at where they came out of as well as Seth.

"James is gonna be fine here… He needs to adjust to the sudden dimension change," Bradley told them.

"Then…We will stay behind and protect him," Shane said.

"Yeah… We will," Seth said seriously. He and Shane went into the room where James and Umio were talking.

"We will contact when we find anything!" Naomi called, "Okay, guys… Let's hurry!" She rushed off and the others followed. Soon, they came across a ruined train station.

"This is where some of the Zero Dimension monsters live… Maybe one of them knows where we can find Uzume." Suddenly, an explosion shook the ground.

"What was that?!" Sef yelled. They heard a loud cry of pain afterwards. Naomi quickly hopped on the railing and dove down into the station.

"Hey, you dummy! Wait a second!" Ram called. She looked at Bradley and Nepgear.

"Come on!" Bradley called as he hopped over the railing and lands in the station. Everyone followed behind him and rushed after Naomi. They found her battling a monster while standing in front of a girl that looked similar to her and a lot older than her. The girl was laying facedown on the ground, trying to get up.

"Uzume, don't push it! I will protect you!" Naomi told her. Uzume got back up and held her bleeding right arm.

"No, sis… You can't handle this alone. Let me help you…" Uzume told her and winced in pain.

"Damn… If Shane was here, she would heal faster. Oh, well… Time to cut out losses. Rom, heal Uzume. Everyone, let's give Naomi a hand!" Bradley called. They agreed and charged into battle.

" **Point Blank Slash!** " Nepgear called as she slashed the monster at point blank range and created a space defying line that knocked the monster into a wall.

" **Hellion Blaze!** " Uni called as she fired several hundred incendiary bullets at the monster and set it ablaze.

"I learned this move myself! **Glacier Tremor!** " Ram called as she slammed her right hand into the ground and caused several glaciers to trap the monster inside of them.

" **Super God Fist!** " Bradley called as he punched the glacier full force. It cracked the glacier apart and sent it into the ceiling. The monster sunk to the ground.

"Cold? Let's heat you up… **Boiling Torrent,** " Sef called as a wave of hot water smashed the monster into the ground.

" **Silent Slash,** " Karl called as he appeared above the monster and stabbed it in the chest. Naomi played a few chords on her guitar and hundreds of fists appeared above the monster.

" **Head Bangin' Blitz!** " Naomi called as Karl hops out of the way. The fists rained down on the monster and beat it into unconsciousness. Naomi sank to her knees as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Phew… Thank goodness," Naomi panted. Uzume knelt beside Naomi and hugged her with her unbruised arm.

"I am glad you are safe…" Uzume told her. Naomi bursts into tears as she hugged Uzume.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh! Onee Chan!" Naomi bawled. Uzume sighed and pets Naomi softly on the head.

"Shh… No need to cry," Uzume smiled as she held her little sister. The CPUS Candidates looked on in relief as the Tennoboushi sisters were reunited as the others smiled. Bradley nods his head and walked up to Uzume.

"I really hate to break up the reunion… But, we have an emergency. Have you seen this girl?" He asked Uzume as he held up a photo of Ance. Uzume nods her head seriously.

"Yeah… She was with this creepy ass guy with white skin," Uzume told them.

"James doesn't have white skin," Uni said.

"Semaj has white skin… I know… Where did you see him last?" Bradley asked her.

"I was chasing him not too long ago. He sent that strong monster after me and went on ahead down the tunnel," Uzume told him as Naomi looked at Uzume.

"Maybe Ance is down that same tunnel. I will contact James and tell him to meet us down here," Bradley said as he pulled out a green and purple wristwatch, "James, come in!"

-James's P.O.V.- Umio lets out a hearty laugh as he listened to the many misadventures I had back in my dimension and Hyperdimension.

"Did you really punch a teacher?" Umio asked me.

"It was an accident! I tripped over my own feet!" I complained. Umio nods his head and looked at Seth. Seth nods his head in confirmation. Shana sighed and shook her head.

"It's true… He knocked the hell out of Ms. Blaine," Seth chuckled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up and Bradley's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it? Found something?" I asked.

"We know where Ance is! Come to this location immediately!" Bradley told me. I stood up quickly and looked at Seth and Shana. They also stood up and nodded at me.

"Is something wrong?" Umio asked me.

"We found out where my sister is being held. Wanna tag along?" I asked. Umio lands on my shoulder and nods.

"Let us go," Umio told me.

"All right, Koan… Hope this gift you gave me works. Kamui!" I called as my left eye had a weird windmill pattern that looked similar to a shuriken in the middle of it. We vanished into a distortion and reappeared at the location Bradley gave us.

"Ha! That crazy man had some awesome powers after all! Oww!" I held my hand over my eye as it throbbed slightly.

"Okay… I am sorry for saying crazy." I blinked my left eye and sighed. The throbbing stopped and Seth patted my shoulder.

"So… How does it feel having the Sharingan?" Seth asked me. I glanced at him and frowned.

"Zip it. Anyway… Let's get a move on," I said as we moved on ahead. We met up with the group not too long after that.

"How did you come here so fast?" Bradley asked me in surprise.

"Sharingan," I told them as I showed them my left eye.

"Is that Itachi's eye?!" Bradley gasped.

"Shisui's eye," I said, "I like him the best. And, I have Sasuke's Rinnegan eye. Cool, huh?"

"Seriously?" Uni asked me.

"Hush," I told her. Bradley had a happy look on his face as he looked at my eyes.

"So awesome!" Bradley called. Uzume had a sweatdrop on her forehead. She then turned to her little sister and smiled.

"Looks like you found a good one…" Uzume smirked as she ruffled her hair. Naomi blushed and looked down.

"He is dating Nepgear…" Naomi blushed. Bradley and I stopped and looked at Naomi.

"Excuse me? You like me?" Bradley asked Naomi. Naomi blushed and sighed.

"Well… Let's settle this later. We have a job to do," I said. Naomi and Bradley agreed and we moved on ahead.

-Unknown P.O.V.- Hehehehe… Here they come… They are almost here. Once they are here… I will show them what a true villain is all about… (Smack)

"Kyaaaah!" The bitch screamed. She had a rather delicious look on her face… Gave me a rather big hard on. I smirked and groped her breasts again. She proceeded to kick me in the nuts. I screamed with pleasure as I smacked her ass again. She winced and glared at me.

"I ain't your Jamie… Remember that," I told her. She growled at me and I laughed at her.

"Hey, you!" My voice called to me. I raised my head to face my positive side glaring at me.

"Sup, bitch?" I smirked. James glared at me with such rage in his eyes. The others stood behind him.

"You! Where is Ance?!" Uzume called to me.

-3rd Person P.O.V.- "Right here!" Semaj smirked as he lifts Ance up over his shoulder. She pounds on his back.

"Put me down, you bastard!" Ance snarled. Semaj laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I will put your ass inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi! Put her DOWN!" James snarled. The Sharingan appeared in his left eye as he glared at Semaj.

"You need both eyes to do that, bro… Get serious," Semaj smirked. Seth placed a hand on James's shoulder. James looked back at Seth and sighed.

"I got it. We came here for a reason… To save our sister," James said seriously. He clenched his fist as he held his katana out in front of him. Semaj tossed Ance aside and called a blue katana to his side.

"Come on… Let's go," Semaj smirked as he charged at James. Unknown slammed Semaj into the ground and hopped over him. James nodded his head and charged into battle. The CPU Candidates rushed behind him was well as Uzume. MarvelousAQL and Karl disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Ance.

"Lady Author Heart… Are you all right? Are you unharmed?" Karl asked Ance.

"What took you guys so long?" Ance groaned.

"Sorry… We had to be ready…" Marvy told her. Ance smiled as Karl and Marvy carried her over to the group.

"Nice stealth skills," Sef told them.

"Silent like a cat," Marvy smiled.

"Looks like your hostage isn't there anymore," Bradley told Semaj as he kicks him.

"She was a whore anyway…" Semaj laughed. James high kicked him in the face.

" **Amaterasu!** " James yelled as black flames surrounded Semaj. He jumped out of the way and the flames chased after him.

"Guys, don't touch the flames! You won't be able to put them out!" Seth told the group.

"Really?!" Sef asked.

"Yep… It's flames that the Sharingan emit," Seth said. Blood trickles down James's eye as the flames created a circle around him, Unknown, and Semaj.

"Can it ever be put out?!" Uni asked him.

"Only the caster can put the flames out," James said as he glanced back at the Candidates, "Like this…" The flames disappeared as soon as he closed his left eye.

"If James has the Sharingan… Shouldn't he have…" Bradley said.

"He hasn't done enough training to have it," Semaj smirked. James frowned and scoffed.

"How would you know?" James asked as he was surrounded in a green and red aura. Everyone looked in surprise as James disappeared into a large green and red giant with large green and red wings. It was dressed in a samurai kimono and sandals and it held a large red sword in its right hand.

"A Susano'o?!" Semaj gasped, "That is not fair! I don't have that shit!"

"You mad, bro?" James called. Semaj growled at him. Ance looked on in shock.

"What? How did he get this powerful in a few days? Who gave him these powers?" She asked curiously. She shook her head and slowly got to her feet.

"Miss Ance, you can't fight right now… Please, you must rest," Rom told Ance. Ance looked at Rom and sighed.

"My little brother is fighting right now… I have to help," Ance said seriously.

"Let Unknown help James… You need to rest," Uni told her. Unknown looked back at Ance and nods. She blinked and nods back.

" **Yasaka Magatama** ," James chanted. A 3 beaded circle appeared in the left hand of the Susano'o. It threw the circle at Semaj and exploded on contact. Semaj lands on the ground as Unknown kicks him in the face. Semaj skidded across the ground and got back up to his feet.

"All that training with Koan paid off well… Bradley, I can sense you. What is it?" James said as he looked behind him. Bradley was hovering behind him with a serious look on his face.

."Let me take the lead here… I got something to show you," Bradley told James. He had achieved something beyond his own comprehension and James's knowledge. It was important that James had to know about it.

"All right… Go ahead," James said as the Susano'o disappeared, "Besides… I am gonna push my limit soon. What do you have to…" Bradley stabbed his hand out of nowhere with a Kunai!

"Excuse me! What are you doing?!"

"Unleashing a demon…" Bradley told him as the blood dropped from his hand, "Come and get it, WereDemon!"

"WereWhat?" James asked in a confused tone as he looked at Bradley. Bradley grew several inches as he grew fur all over his body and horns on his head. He got a more primal look in his eyes as he continued to grow until he towered over the Author Candidate. James stared at Bradley in shock as the others (Excluding Naomi, Nomia, and Nepgear stepped a few feet away.

"There he goes again… Yaaaaaawn…" Homie yawned.

"If he is gonna do that every time… This is gonna get repetitive," Naomi groaned.

"You know what he is turning into?!" Uzume yelled.

"He dubs it WereDemon… Werewolf because of the whole fur thing… Demon because of the horns and eyes," Nepgear said, "He is super fast in this form and…"

"Suuuuuper stretchy," Nomia yawned.

"Like Sonic the Werehog from Sonic Unleashed?!" James yelled as he looked back at everyone, "Hahahahahahah! Ironic!"

"Why?" Semaj asked fearfully.

"Bradley originally was based on Sonic the Hedgehog… Or rather son of Sonic the Hedgehog. Didn't think that part would carry over to here!" James laughed, "Werehog however was slow as molasses… WereDemon is fast… Go figure." Bradley grunted and sped towards Semaj. James hops on Bradley's back and held his sword up.

" **Moon Slash Mk. 2!** " James yelled as he delivered a heavy downward slash and a white slash wave crashes into Semaj. Bradley slashed Semaj in the stomach with his 3 inch claws and smashed his fists down onto his head. Semaj shook his head and leaped back to hold his katana in the air.

" **GETSUGA TENSHOU!** " Semaj yelled as he unleashed a large white wave at Bradley and James.

"What?! He can do that, too?!" James yelled. He and Bradley were sent flying into a wall and slid down the wall as Bradley returned to normal. Both were knocked unconscious.

"Bradley! James!" Nepgear called. Semaj walked over to them and spat blood onto the ground.

"Now for the coup de grat…" Semaj smirked. Nepgear looked on in horror as her boyfriend and older brotherly like best friend were about to get slaughtered. She was surrounded in a purple aura as she held up her beam saber and charged at Semaj. She countered the downward slash and knocked it upwards.

"No! I won't let you!" Nepgear told Semaj as he glared at her, "I will protect them! Let's go, me and you!" Nepgear was surrounded in a sky blue light and she changed into a skintight purple and blue bodysuit with purple arm length gloves and thigh high boots. She held a blue futuristic sniper rifle gunblade in her right hand as she points it at Semaj.

"Nepgear… Transformed?!" Seth gasped, "That's not supposed to happen! Not at this time!"

"What do you mean?" Shana asked Seth. He looked down and shook his head.

"She is supposed to transform farther down the line," Seth said, "When the CPUs are supposed to be kidnapped…"

"What?" Uzume said, "There are more than one?"

"Haaaaaa!" Purple Sister yelled as she swung her gunblade hard and fast at Semaj and knocked him away from James and Bradley. Both awaken to hear Purple Sister's battle cry. Bradley looked on in sheer shock.

"Nepgear?!" Bradley gasped. She looked back at Bradley and nods at Bradley. He got back up as his hair turned golden yellow and spiked upwards and his eyes turned a lighter green.

"Super…" Seth gasped.

"Super Sayain?!" James gasped, "How?!"

"Don't sweat the details, James… I got this," Bradley told James. James stared at Bradley in shock… He couldn't believe he was staring at a Super Sayain up close like this… And, it was his own creation and best friend. James slowly got to his feet and blinked as he removed his glasses.

"What?"

"I don't know… It's like… I can see more clearly without my glasses for the first time in my life," James said as he looked around. Due to having the Sharingan and Rinnegan, his vision was perfect… He can see more clearly.

"So? Why bother? You still are a nerd," Semaj joked.

"Nerds are awesome! Take it back!" Bradley, Purple Sister, and James yelled at the same time.

"Eff you to hell!" James yelled. Bradley looked at James and nods as he and Purple Sister charged at Semaj. He puts up his guard and blocked both their attacks. James slashed through Semaj's guard and Bradley uppercuts Semaj in the chin. Unknown comes out of nowhere and kicked Semaj in the face.

"Take this! **M.P.B.L.!** " Purple Sister yelled as she fired a large purple beam at Semaj point blank. He didn't have enough time to dodge and was hit with the beam! He crashed to the ground and slowly got up. He panted as he glared at the group.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU ALL!" Semaj yelled as he got up and charged at them. Uni points her rifle at him and smirked.

"Bull's-eye," Uni said, " **EX MULTI BLASTER!** " A blue beam raced out of the rifle and pierced Semaj in the stomach. He stopped as Rom and Ram raised their wands and nodded at each other.

" **Super Glacier Crush!** " Rom and Ram called at the same time as an iceberg shot out of the ground and surrounded Semaj.

"Mister James! Mister Seth! Go for it!" Rom called. James and Seth nods at each other.

"I'm counting on you, little brother," Seth told him.

"Yeah, I know," James smirked as his eyes turned into the Sharingan and Rinnegan, "Kamui!" Seth and James vanished into thin air as Semaj looked around. They reappeared in front of Semaj and Seth double kicked Semaj in the face. James slashed Semaj in the chest and kicked him in the face.

"Take it all, bitch!" Seth yelled as he shot several bullets into Semaj's chest. James lands several feet away from Semaj and held a large black sphere in his right hand.

"Synchronize, Seth!" James yelled as Seth pulled out a dagger.

- **EXE Drive: Burning Dagger-** James and Seth simultaneously attacked Semaj with their attacks as James smashed the sphere into Sean's back and Seth stabbed him in the chest. Semaj screamed in pain as blood shot out of his mouth.

" **Amaterasu!** " James yelled as his left eye began to bleed. Black flames surrounded Semaj and he screamed louder in pain as the fire scorched his body.

"Now… The finisher," Seth said as he pulled out his Magnums. James transformed into Author Candidate and Seth shot Semaj multiple times and James followed up with a final downward slash that was followed by a fiery explosion. Semaj disappeared into the explosion still screaming bloody murder. James stood up as a dark mist appeared in front of him and turned into a white mist. The mist went into James's body as he sighed with relief. He went over to Ance and looked at her as she looked at him. She hugs him and Seth and smiled.

"Thank you both…" Ance said softly.

"Mmhmm… No problem," Seth smirked as he hugged her back. James didn't reply… Instead, he hugged her tightly.

"I know… Sorry for worrying you, little brother," Ance told him as she stroked his head. James nods his head and smiled. Shana smiled kindly as she looked at the reunited family.

"I hate to break up the family reunion… But, we have a plan to ensue," Karl said seriously.

"Right… I almost forgot," James said seriously as he let go of Ance, "We have bigger things to worry about. Naomi…"

"You got it!" Naomi nods her head. She pulls out the seal and the portal opens up. Everyone went inside the portal except Naomi, Uzume, and James.

"Aren't you coming?" James asked them.

"Sorry… This is where we part ways for now…" Naomi told James, "We have a dimension to protect. We will meet again."

"Yeah… This isn't the last time we will meet," Uzume told James. James nodded and turned to the portal.

"See ya later!" Naomi called as James hopped into the portal.

-Deadmemsion; Meanwhile- Akina back flipped and slashed a Black Demon in half. She looked behind her and another charged at her. Stephen uppercut it and fired a Hadoken at it and blew it up. He lands and looked at Akina.

"Thanks, S," Akins smiled. Stephen nods and tied the headband tight around his forehead, his focus hardening.

"Time to get serious. Ha!" Stephen called as he was surrounded in a rainbow aura.

"This is the result of my training! Let's go!" Stephen smirked. Nona shot several Black Demons into smoke and smirked.

"Yeah, boy!" He smirked as he looked at Black Heart, "Did ya see that, Lonely Heart?"

"Shut your trap!" Black Heart scolded him as she glared at him. Nona laughed and put his guns away to pull out his sword. Purple Heart and Zachary bashed and slashed some Black Demons into smoke.

"This is more intense than our love making sessions, Zackie…" Purple Heart joked as she kicked one demon in the face.

"Lady Neptune… Do not bring such matters up in a battle," Zackery sighed. Purple Heart laughed and nods her head.

"All right… I won't," Purple Heart smiled. IF and Green Heart stood back to back as they were surrounded in Black Demons.

"This is vexing…" Green Heart said seriously.

"I have an idea," IF smirked as she looked at Green Heart. Green Heart nods and IF's hair changes to blazing red and her outfit colors changed to red and orange and white.

" **To the flames of Hell, I will smite thee! Devil's Banquet!** " IF slammed both her Qatars into the ground and white flames shot out of the ground all around them.

"I will take it from here… **Heavenly Spear!** " Green Heart called as she rained down thousands of spears from the sky onto the burning Black Demons.

"Was that a good call?"

"Hell, yeah!" IF smirked as she nods her head. White Heart charges through the Demons and slashed through each one with her giant axe. Sora kept the incoming ones off her with her pyrokinesis.

"Phew! This is getting hot! And, not in a good way!" Sora panted as she looked around.

"Why are you talking about?" White Heart asked.

"I mean… They just keep coming! We''ll run out of steam before we can get to France!" Sora stated the obvious. White Heart frowned and nods her head.

"You're right… We have to figure out something!" White Heart said, "We need the others!"

"Lady White Heart!" Sora called as she flew over to her. A Black Demon charged at White Heart full speed. White Heart braced for impact… But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw the Black Demon getting shot several times. She looked down to see Garland pointing his rifle upwards towards her. He saluted and raced back into battle. The Black Demon disappeared into smoke as White Heart smirked and Sora came up right next to her.

"Thank goodness for his marksmanship," Sora sighed.

"…I know," White Heart agreed. Garland skids to a stop behind a pillar and reloads his rifle. Compastops next to him and sighed.

"That was a nice save, Gar-Gar…" Compa told Garland.

"Thanks, Compa… Just have to hold out until reinforcements come," Garland said as a metal Dogoo hops onto his shoulder as well as a brown spotted Dogoo.

"Meta and Bone? What is it?"

"Gargoo, we thought of a cool attack!" Meta told Garland. Garland nods his head and looked at Bone.

"Dogoo!" Bone barked happily as he shrank into a shotgun bullet with Meta.

"Put us in!" Meta told Garland.

"But…" Garland said, "You're a shotgun bullet…" They melded into a rifle bullet.

"Never mind…" He loaded the Dogoo bullet into the gun and got ready to fire.

" **Dogoo Shuffle!** " Bone and Meta called as Garland fired the Dogoo bullet at France. They spun in a drill like formation and scored a direct hit on France while his guard was down! He fell over and got back up after a few seconds, prying the Dogoos off of his chest. He tossed them aside and glared in Garland and Compa's direction.

"Uh oh… That didn't work so well…" Compa said softly. France snarled and charged at Garland and Compa. Everyone was busy fighting the Black Demons to notice this… But, Black Heart noticed it.

"Garland!" Black Heart yelled. Stephen turned to the scene and nods to Akina. He hops onto Akina's scythe blade and she threw him full force at France.

" **Hot Lethal Tornado!** " Stephen yelled as he delivered a burning roundhouse kick right at France's side. France crashed into a pillar and knocked it down on top of him.

"Ha! Bull's-eye!" Akins called as she spun her scythe at her side.

" **Darkest Blood,** " France called as a thin line appeared and hundreds of needles raced at Stephen and Garland. It impaled Stephen in the left side several times and knocked him to the ground. Garland pushed Compa down and was hit in the back several times as he covered Compa with his body.

"Garland! Stephen!" Akina called. France pulls himself out of the wreckage and walked towards Akins with a displeased look on his face. Akina took a few steps back and readied herself for battle.

"You think this will help you win? Think again…" France frowned as he called his scythe to his side. He got up close to her and glared at her.

"You are my Death Sister… Remember that. You will not defy me."

"Eff your way!" Akins told him seriously. France sighed and nods his head.

"Then… I will have no choice…" France said as he raised his scythe above him.

" **Shooting Star Slash!** " a voice called as James reappeared in front of France and Akina and slashed France in a star shaped pattern. Akina sighed with relief as she looked at James when he looked back at her.

"Sorry I am late… Had to pick up a friend," James told her as Lawliana slammed her buster sword down onto the ground.

"This is where the party's at?" Lawliana asked, "Aw yeah!"

"You picked her up?" Akina asked James.

"Don't be like that… She can help," James told her, "The others are here, too…" James's group showed up to give Akina's group a hand.

"Neptune!" Purple Sister called.

"Nepgear? You have obtained your HDD!" Purple Heart gasped. Purple Sister nods and giggles.

"Bradley and James yelled me achieve it," Purple Sister told Purple Heart.

"I see…" Purple Heart smirked. Zackery pats Purple Sister on the head.

"Good work, sweetie…" Zackery smiled.

"Thank you… Hehehe…" she giggled. Suddenly, Zackery was hit with a rather large ball of black energy.

"Zack?!" Purple Heart gasped.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zackery yelled in pain as he sunk to his knees.

"Forgot about me? How foolish of you…" a voice called as a woman dressed in gothic clothing walked up to them.

"Who are you?! What did you do to Zack?!" Purple Heart yelled.

"You forget my name, girl? How rude!" she smirked.

"Mother…" a familiar voice called. Ginko and Melissa walked up to her sides.

"Yes, Ginko and Melissa?" She asked her daughters.

"Should we really be interfering like this?" Melissa asked.

"Yes… Our time will come soon. Why not have a little fun In the meantime?" She laughed.

"Oh, crap! Arfoire showed up now?!" James thought as he glanced over at them.

"What is going on with Zackery?!" Akina asked James.

"I don't know… Arfoire never had that ability before. This is new to me," James explained seriously.

"…This is bad," Akina said.

"Why?" James said.

"Stephen and Garland are down… Blanny and Sora are getting surrounded… And, Zack is getting wrecked! What do we do?!" she told him. James sighed and smacked Akina in the back of the head with a leek that appeared out of nowhere.

"What…"

"Stop freaking out… Seriously, it is like you want me to do that…" James told her, "We got this! Don't doubt me!" Akina looked at James with a calm look on her face.

"You… You will perish here," France called as he stood up, " **Darkest Blood.** " He summoned the thin line again and fired thousands of needles at James and Akina.

"JAMIE! LOOK OUT!" Akina screamed as she pushed James out of the way… And was impaled by the needles!

"AKINAAAAAAAA!" James screamed in horror. Everyone turned to her as she fell back on her back and blood poured out of her mouth and her wounds. James crawled quickly over to her and held her in his arms.

"No… Not you, Aki… Please, don't do this! Akina…" James panicked as he pulled one needle out of her arm. Akina coughed out a large amount of blood and looked up at James with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I… Sorry… Jamie… I… Wish… I… Had… More… Time…" Akina struggled to say. James held her close to his heart as she slowly reached her left hand up to his face.

"I… Love… You… So… Much… Jamie… Remember… That…" Akina then kissed him softly on the lips and bowed her head as the life was sucked out of her body and her eyes dulled to lifelessness. James looked at his now dead girlfriend in his arms as a demonic red and black aura surrounded him.

(Play I May Fall from RWBY soundtrack Season 3)

"It had to be done… For her coronation," France said seriously. James felt something snap Inside him somewhere as a black Hollow mask appeared on his face and his small afro changed into long red hair and he changed into some red and black battle torn samurai clothing.

" **GRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!** " He roared ferociously as he raised his head up to the sky.

"What is happening? This isn't what was supposed to happen!" Arfoire gasped. Author Heart looked on in shock as she worked on eliminating the Black Demons.

"What is this transformation?" Unknown thought.

"Vasto… Lorde… Candidate," Author Heart said slowly, "He is consumed by rage."

"Was that really a good idea?!" Unknown told France. Zackery pants and gasped as he looked up at himself. Purple Heart and Purple Sister looked on in shock.

"What did you do to me?!" Zackery asked seriously.

"I cloned you… That one will obey me," Arfoire smirked. Zackery frowned and glared at his evil clone. It stared back at him with a lot of malice behind his stare.

"Nep Jr… Go help Bradley. Zackie and I got this," Purple Heart told Purple Sister.

"Okay… Be careful," she said as she flew off. James charged at France and France countered the incoming attack. Bradley looked on in shock as he turned to Purple Sister flying towards them.

"Snap out of it! We have to stop him before he loses his humanity!" Purple Sister told Bradley. He nods his head and regained his composure.

"What can we do to help him? A CUP or a Super Sayain alone could pale in comparison," Bradley told her. She sighed and thought about it for a second.

"Let me try and pull him out," Shana called as she walked up to them.

"Are you sure?" Bradley asked. Shana nods and looked towards James and France's battle. Meanwhile, Purple Heart, Zackery, and his clone were in the heat of battle when the clone stopped.

"Hmm?" Zackery said. The clone scoffed and folded his arms.

"You aren't fighting at full strength. Come on…" the clone said seriously. Zackery frowned and shook his head.

"No. I am not going to listen to you…" Zackery told him. James threw France hard and fast at a wall and punched him in the stomach a few times.

"Jamie! Stop it! You're gonna lose yourself!" Shana called as she rushed to him and grabbed his arm. He slowly turned to Shana and looked at her. She had a sad look on her face as she held his arm. He swiped her away and glared at her. He then turned away from France and pointed his right index finger at Shana. She looked on in horror as a small black ball appeared in front of his finger.

" **Black Cero,** " James said darkly as the ball expanded into a vast black beam that raced at Shana.

"Shana!" Author Heart yelled as she got in the way and took the full brunt of the attack. As the attack disappeared, France appeared behind James and destroyed the Hollow mask on James's face, causing James to return to normal form and fall unconscious. Author Heart fell forward as well as black embers burned on her body.

"Ance!" Shana panicked as she knelt beside her, "Oh, god…"

"…" France didn't say a word as he stood over James. Then, Bradley kicked France in the back of the head and knocked him down to the ground.

"What?"

"I had enough of standing on the sidelines! You will not kill anyone else!" Bradley snarled as he was surrounded in a white light.

"…? How are you emitting more energy than the Vasto Lorde Candidate?" France asked seriously. Bradley smirked and chuckled.

"I remember something James told me before… I am his creation. He made me with a whole set of powers that make me an actual demigod…" Bradley told him, "To avenge a fallen friend… I will not have you kill my creator!" He was surrounded in a pillar of light as he said that. France looked on in shock as Bradley changed into a green cloak over a green t shirt, green pants, white shoes and gloves, and a pair of green and white goggles on his forehead.

"This ends now, Death Heart! Get ready!" Bradley told France. France transformed into Death Heart and swung his scythe at his side.

"This is a first… Author Candidate isn't the only one who makes my blood boil…" Death Heart smirked, "Fine then… Come! Let us enjoy the banquet of death!" Bradley and Death Heart flew up into the sky and began their battle as Ance slowly woke up.

"Ance!" Shana gasped.

"Shana… What happened?" Ance frowned, "Where's… James?"

"He nearly lost it…" Shana said, "He almost killed me… And you…"

"Is he okay?" Ance said as she sat up.

"…" Shana didn't reply as she looked over at James's body. It was still unconscious. Ance went over to his body and placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh, Jamie… If only you weren't so reckless and simpleminded…" Ance sighed as she looked at him. Seth went over to Ance and knelt beside her.

"What can we do right now? The Black Demons are all gone as soon as he transformed…" Seth told Ance.

"Then… It's time I keep my promise," Ance said seriously as she stood up, "I promised him I would be there to always protect him. Even in death…"

"What?!" Unknown yelled, "You can't mean..."

"I do… I am gonna sacrifice myself to seal me and France away long enough for him to come to his senses. Don't know how long that is gonna be… But, it is the only way," Ance said as she looked at France and Bradley battling, "This isn't goodbye… But, more like see you all later. Tell Jamie I died… Protecting him." She walked away from them and summoned out a yellow book.

"The book of CHAOSSES…" Shana said as she looked at Ance, "You really are gonna do it…"

"What if it doesn't work?" Marvy asked.

"Then… CHAOSSES will cease to exist and our Ultimension will perish," Ance told her, "This skill is a big gamble. I know…" She opened the book and turned to a certain page.

" **CHAOSSES, with your mighty blessing… Cure the chosen ones with your guidance,** " Ance chanted. A calm blue light surrounded her body.

"Die, boy!" Death Heart yelled as he charged at Bradley again.

"I don't think so!" Bradley yelled. Suddenly, a red katana pierced right into Death Heart's chest! Ance looked down and saw James looking up with his arm raised.

"Choke on that… Bitch…" James groaned and passed out again. Tears streamed down Ance's cheeks as she looked at him.

"I love you, Jamie… No matter what…" Ance told James softly. She looked back up to the sky and nods her head. Death Heart looked down at Ance and fell to the ground. Bradley lands on the ground and looked at Ance.

"What are you doing?!" Bradley asked her.

"Something that should've been done…" Ance said to him, "He cherishes you a lot… Don't give up on him, okay?"

"Ance, this is madness! James cherishes you more than me!" Bradley told her. She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"You are his creation… You are his hopes and dreams come to life… Never desert him. Ever…" Ance told him. Bradley looked down at James and nods his head.

"I promise," Bradley said. Bone hops onto his shoulder and licked his face.

"Seal," Ance said as she sank to her knees. France returned to normal form and caught Ance as she fell over on her side.

"Ance… You… Why?" France asked her. Ance smiled weakly.

"You deserve more, France… Not this…" Ance told him, "You aren't supposed to be like this…"

"…"

"Let's go home… Together…" Ance said weakly. She closed her eyes and died right there in his arms. France shook his head and clenched his teeth.

"This is why I am not going to fight you anymore…" Zackery told his clone, "The pain of loss is too great…"

"…" the clone frowns.

"You aren't some meat puppet… You are your own person," Zackery told him.

"I am… My own person?" the clone asked.

"Yes… Your own mind… Your own soul…" Zackery told him. The clone nods his head and sighed.

"You are right…" the clone said. He turned away from Zackery and flew off. France picked Ance up in his arms and started to walk away.

"This battle is over… I have lost. What have I really lost… Is someone close to me…" France said as he continued to look at Ance. Seth looked down at the ground and punched it. Compa comforted him as Shana held James close to her.

"Close to all of us… I am sorry. I will take her to CHAOSSES… This is farewell for now…" He disappeared into ashes. Shana broke down into tears as she hugged James.

"So… I would not really count this as a victory," Black Heart said.

"So… How do we get out of here?" Purple Heart asked. Then, a portal appeared in front of the group. Histoire and the Oracles stood on the other side of it.

"It's time to come home," Histoire said.

-End of Ultimension Story 1-

Saving…

Saving…

Game Saved. Unlocked Epilogue… Play Epilogue.

It has been 2 months since Akina and Ance's deaths… And I have been nothing but depressed the entire time. Shana and Seth tried to cheer me up… But, nothing worked. The others even tried to… But, it fell on deaf ears. It is hard to tell them… I just wanted to be with them… Up in heaven. I couldn't function… I couldn't think… I couldn't eat or sleep… It was… Hell for me. Then, something changed me. For the better… Something miraculous happened. I was alone in my room with all light devoid of it. Then, I got a knock on the door. I raised my head and looked as it opened and light shone into the messy room. It was Nepgear… She was holding something in her hand. It looked like a book… The same book I came here with.

"Where did you…" I asked her.

"I was looking at it for a while… You really do know a lot about us… But, there is no data on you at all," Nepgear told me.

"I know I…" I said.

"I looked through the entire book… No data," Nepgear told me as she sat next to me, "It could be nothing…"

"…" I didn't reply.

"That's not why I came here to tell you… We are having a picnic. I want you to come, especially," Nepgear continued as she placed a hand on my hands, "Bradley wants the same thing, too…" I looked down at the CPU Candidate and sighed.

"All right… I guess," I said, "Give me a few minutes to get ready, okay?" Nepgear giggled and hugged me.

"Thanks… Onii-chan," Nepgear giggled. I stopped and looked down at her.

"Why call me Big Brother?" I asked.

"Dunno… Just wanted to say that at least once to a friend I consider a brother," Nepgear told me. I smiled kindly and pat her head.

"Did you call Zack that?" I asked.

"Mmhmm… But, it sounds better with you for some reason…" Nepgear told me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks, Gear… You always know what to say," I told her, "Bradley is extremely lucky to have you… Treasure him." Nepgear smiled and nods her head. She stood up and left out. I went to the showers and got a clean change of clothes. When I got there, Shana was bathing under a showerhead. She stopped when she saw me enter with a small blush on my cheeks.

"Oh… I didn't notice you come in. Finally coming out?" Shana smiled sweetly.

"Yeah… Nepgear said we were having a picnic later today?" I told Shana.

"You didn't realize it yet? Today is… Your birthday," Shana smiled. I stopped and looked at her.

"I remembered… When we came home. We planned it for a while…"

"I didn't think my birthday was today…" I said.

"17 is a good age, you know…" Shana smiled as she looked at me, "I want to give you your present now…" She leaned in to kiss me on the lips. I kissed her back and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Jamie… I love you."

"I love you, too… Shana Sheavenby," I smiled as I held my hands on her hips.

-Later; SEGA Park- Shana and I walked to the park together, hand in hand as I wore a gray button down flannel shirt and red shorts with a silver chain hanging down, my favorite rainbow sneakers with a star on each side, and a pair of black goggles around my neck. Shana wore her usual white long sleeved dress and a small white rose in her hair. The group was all there, waiting for us.

"Happy Birthday!" they told me.

"Aww, you guys… You shouldn't have," I smiled.

"You're right… They didn't do this alone," a voice called to me. I froze and slowly looked behind me as Ance stood there with Mom beside her.

"…How?" I said.

"I may have stretched the truth back there…" Ance chuckled, "Didn't think you would be that depressed…" I tackled Ance to the ground and held her there. She looked at me in surprise as I hugged her.

"I don't care… I get to see you again…" I sniveled. Ance's surprised look softened and she hugged me back.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mom smirked. Seth hugged Mom tightly.

"How?!" Stephen asked.

"A little favor from an old friend…" Histoire smiled.

"I won't ask…" I thought as I looked at Ance. She pats my afro and chuckled.

"You really should get this thing cut…" Ance told me.

"It's part of my look! Leave me alone!" I told her. Ance laughed and ruffled my hair. I sighed and smiled, knowing my world hasn't broken apart… Akina… Wherever you are… Just know I will keep on living for you… I will never forget you.

Epilogue END.

SAVING…

SAVING…

Game Saved.

(Holy Crap! This is the LONGEST CHAPTER I have EVER written on this site so far! So much madness! Chaos! I love it! You guys don't know how much your support means to me! As such, this is not the end of the series! This is the end of Book 1… But, this will be a multi Book series! Book 2 is coming… Just wait, okay? Also, I am still accepting OC submissions for the next book! That one will be as crazy as this one! Once again, I can't thank you enough for all the support on this series! Thanks and have a wonderful day! Peace out, my Authorians! AUTHOR CANDIDATE LOGGING OFF! A/N.)


End file.
